Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Harry,Ron,Hermione,Lupin et les jumeaux sont expédier en 1976 pour trouver de l'aide pour la guerre qui ce déroule a leur époques.Ils y retrouveront les maraudeurs mais aussi une jeune femme de 16ans bien mystérieuse...Aventure et Mystère a venir!
1. Chapitre 1

_Harry Potter et le voyage temporel_

_Chapitre 1 :Retour forcer à Poudlard_

_Londres, 20 juillet 2004_

_Chers élèves et chers parents,_

_Comme vous le savez tous, la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres pèse sur nous plus que jamais. Son retour maintenant prouver par les multiples attaques perpétuer dans des villages autant sorciers que moldus, nous pousse a prendre des mesures pour protéger nos enfants. Je vous propose donc donc d'avancer la rentré scolaire, ou du moins la rentré des jeunes a poudlard. Les cours reprendrons a la date prévue sois le 2 septembre. Le poudlard express quittera la voie 9¾ de la gare de King's gross le 28 juillet a l'heure habituelle soit 11h00 de l'avant-midi. Vous trouverez si joint la liste d'articles scolaire habituel ainsi qu'une horraire vous permettant de savoir quand les Aurors seront sur le chemin de traverse afin de rendre vos courses plus sécuritaire._

_Mes plus sincères salutations,_

_Albus Dumbledor_

Lorsqu'un jeune garçon de 16ans(enfin de 15 ans et 51 semaine) au cheveux d'un noir de jaie et au yeux vert emeraude eu fini de lire cette lettre provenant de son école, il sauta littéralement de joie partout dans la petite chambre où il était. Cette année, malgré le danger qui pesait sur leur tête, il allait être avec ses amis dans l'endroit qu'il préférait le plus au monde et ce pour son anniversaire.

Cependant, Harry Potter perdit vite cette joie puisque la situation devait être grave pour que Dumbledor prenne une décision de ce genre. A peine cette sombre idée obscurcie ses pensés qu'un élenscement fulgurant et douloureux lui barra le front. Voldermort fesait encore des siènes a quelque part . Cela lui pris quelques temps a prendre concience,parmis cette douleur, que 2 hiboux étaient posté a a sa fenêtre et attendait qu'il vienne leur ouvrir. L'un était un petit hibou surexitée qui répondait au nom de Coq et l'autre etait une chouette blanche qui ressemblait un peu a hedwige.

_Cher Harry,_

_C'est génial on va être ensemble pour ta fête pour une fois tu sera pas tout seul avec tes moldus! Papa a dit ke nous passerions te chercher en otomobyle(j'pense ke c'est le mots..enfin j'espère que tu comprend!) que le ministère va nous prêter pour qu'on puisse assuré ta protection. Je ne sais pas si Hermione aussi va être la...j'ai hate de la revoir..est-ce que tu a eu des nouvelles d'elle cette été? Pas moi en tout cas..S'a m'inquiète..M'enfin bon j'devrait pas elle est capable de ce débrouiller tout seule!En tout cas je dois te laisser!_

_A bientot, j'ai hate de te revoir!_

_Ton ami,_

_Ron_

_Ps : Depuis que nous avons laisser entendre que nous savons qui sont les maraudeurs Fred et George ne me lache plus!Au secours! Fait attention a toi quand on va allé te chercher! Sa risque de ne pas être une partit de plaisir...tu connait mes frère!_

Herry se retint a grand peine de ne pas éclaté de rire car, au premier, les Dursley était a table avec le patron de Vernon et sa femme. Et lui étant sensé ne pas existé..comment expliquer le bruit causé par quelque chose qui n'existe pas? Il se ferait bien battre pour les avoirs dérenger...Autant s'en passé! Harry relut vite fait la lettre de ron et s'artarda sur le fait que lui non plus n'ait pas eu de nouvelle d' Hermione de toute l'été... Cela le rendait inquièt malgré tout. Hermione était une grande sorcière une une personne de son age mais tout de même personne n'étais a l'habrit de Voldermort, pas même lui...Il secoua la tête pour effacer ses pensé..Non ,il n'étiat rien arrivé a Hermione. C'était impossible..Mais pourtant...Nouvelle secousse de la tête..Il prit la 2em lettre et la déplia... Ce n'était pas une lettre d'Hermione comme il avait espéré mais au moins il avait de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledor. Il entriprit la lecture du parchemin.

_Cher Harry,_

_Comme tu doit le savoir mieu que quiquonque ici bas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est plus actif que jamais. C'est pourquoi nous allons avoir besoin d'aide. Mais pas l'aide de n'importe qui...Je vais tenvoyer 20ans ds le passé, soit en 1976, l'année ou tes parents étaient en 6em années. Je t'expliquerais tout quand tu sera a Poudlard mais se ne sera pas seulement pour les sauvés mais aussi tu devra allé chercher Hermione qui est prit las bas depuis le mois de juin. Elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas. C'est d'ailleur la raison pourquoi vous n'avez, Ronald et toi, de nouvelle d'elle. Cependant je peux te dire que je me souvient de son passage a cette époque et elle est entre de bonne mains! Bon pour allé las bas je veux que tu amènes au moins 3 ou 4 personne de confiance qui connaisse l'étendu des pouvoir du Voldermort de notre époque car il aura tot fait d'aprendre votre départ et yra surment vous mener la vie dure las bas! Donc on ce revois a poudlar, vien a mon bureau avec ceux que tu emmène dès que vous serez au chateau!_

_Au revoir Harry et Sois prudent d' ici la,_

_Albus Dumbledor_

Harry n'en revenait pas, il allait voir Lily Evans et James Potter, ses parents, dans seulement quelque jours. Dumbledor ne pouvait pas lui faire un plus beau cadeau de fête!Mais poru ce qui est d'amener des gens avec lui laseule certitude qu'il aviat c'est que ron viendrait avec lui...mais il ne savait pas qui d'autre amené...M'enfin il en parlerait avec ron...Sur la pensé plus qu'heureuse de retrouver ses parents il fini par s'endormir avec un sourir heureux qui flotait encore sur ses lèvres.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Harry Potter et le voyage temporel_

_Chapitre 2 : Sur le Chemin de Traverse_

Le 27 juillet alors que Harry était en train de déjeuner, la sonnette de la porte résonna. Comme a son habitude Vernon beugla a harry d'allé ouvrir la porte. Et comme a son habitude jsute pour faire le con Dudley ouvra en premier. Mais cette fois si il referma immédiatement la porte et monta ce cacher dans sa chambre. Vernon et pétunia, interloquer par le comportement de leur fils chéri, se dirigèrent vers la porte et l'ouvri pour découvrir de l'autre côté un garçon roux et son père. Quand Harry vit Ron et Arthur il couru vers eux et écarta viveemnt les Dursley pour pouvoir allé salué son meilleur ami. Ron dit alors :

«Hey Harry! Comment vas-tu?»(Ron)

«Ron! Très bien et vous?»(Harry)

«Très Bien merci Harry! Allez prend ta malle tu vient sur le chemin de traverse avec nous et ensuite tu viens au Square avec nous.»(M. Wesley)

«Génial! Attendez moi je reviens!«(Harry)

Quelques minutes plus tard harry descendit avec sa malle et osrti de la maison sans un aurevoir au Dursley, beaucoup trop content de s'en allé pour prenmdre le temps de les saluer.Harry et toute la famille Wesley arrivèrent sur le chemin de traverse vers midi. Harry parti avec Fred, George et Ron pour faire ses courses. Vers 14hr30, alors que tout était fait, ils se rendèrent tous chez Florian Fortarôme, le glacier. C'est autour de sundays plus que délicieux de Florian que Harry décida d'entamé la discution sur son « voyage ».

«Hey les gars faut j'vous dise dekoi»(Harry)

«Qu'est-ce qui a? Ta des new d'Hermione?Est pas morte j'espère ! parce qu'avec la face que tu fait...»(Ron)

«Calme toi ron ! (rire) Oui j'ai eu des news d 'Hermione mais par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledor. »(Harry)

«Pourquoi par Dumbledor?»(Fred)

«Parce qu'elle ne peux pas communiquer avec nous d'où elle est!»(Harry)

«Elle est où?»(George)

«A Poudlard en...»(Harry)

«Si elle est a Poudlard pourquoi elle peut pas communiquer avec nous?»(Ron)

«J'allais y venir quand tu ma couper! Elle ne peux pas communiquer avec nous parce qu'elle ce trouve a Poudlard et ce en 1976! Par on-ne-sait-quel-moyen elle c'est retrouver dans le passé. A l'époque ou les maraudeurs étaient en 6em années. Et je doit allé chercher Hermione et ramener de l'aide pour combattre Voldermord»(Harry)

«Les maraudeurs!Tu sais qui sont les mareaudeurs et tu va mêem allé les rencontré! Qui sont-il?»(Fred)

«J'veux v'nir!»(George)

«Oui je sais qui sont les maraudeurs...et mieux que qui quonque! Et vous allé venir avec moi! Le professeur Dumbledor insiste pour que j'amène avec mois 3 ou 4 personnes en qui j'ai totalement confiance.»(Harry)

«Qui tu amène?»(Ron)

«Vous trois et je veux le professeur Lupin.»(Harry)

«Tu ne croit pas que sa le perturbera?de ce revoir a cette époques en train de faire des...en tkas tu vois»(Ron)

«En train de faire quoi?qui sont les maraudeurs?»(Fred)

«On vous les présentera la bas!mais non ron j'ai déjas parlé au professeur Lupin et il est d'accord.»(Harry)

«Alors quand partons nous?»(Ron)

«Demain dès que nous serons a poudlard nous devons nous rendre au bureau de Dumbledor...J'imagine que nous partirons a ce moment la!»(Harry)

«Okay! J'ai hâte de revoir Hermione. J'espère qu'elle va bien»(Ron)

«Ne t'en fait dont pas pour elle! Elle est entre de bonnes bonnes main a dit Dumbledor...Comme je connait Hermione, elle a dut devenir amie avec la ou le préfet de griffondor!»(Harry)

«Tu a surment raison!»(Ron)

«Bon c'est pas tout mais on doit allé retrouver maman et papa au chaudrons baveur il ce fait tard!»(Fred)

«Ouais! On y va!»(Harry)

Sur ses mots les 4 garçons payèrent le vieux Florian et allèrent retrouver Molly, Arthur et Ginny au Chauron Baveur. Ils quittèrent ensuite le chemin de traverse pour se rendre au Square grimaud. Malgré la tristesse et la douleur que cet endroit imposait a Harry il passa tout de mme une très belle soirée avec Ron, Fred et George a parlé de ce qu'ils verrait las ba et de ce qui les attendait. Ils finirent par s'endormir sur cette conversation et firent tous de drôles de rêve...imaginez fred et george qui rêvent de leurs rencontre prochaine avec les maraudeurs...quel face vont-ils fiare lorsqu'il apprendrons qu'ils en on cotoyer 2 et qu'harry est le décendant de l'un d'eux?


	3. Chapitre 3

_Harry Potter et le voyage temporel_

_Chapitre 3 : Départ_

Harry ce réveilla le dernier et réalisa très vite qu'il était avec son meilleur ami pour son anniversaire et que cette même date il partirait pour l'époque de ses parents. Lorsqu'il arriva a la salle a mangé tout le monde qui était las lui souhaitèrent joyeux anniversaire. Vers onze heures ils étaient tous sur le quaie de la voie 9¾ près a embarquer...Jamais Harry n'avait eu de plus bel anniversaire.

Après bon nombres d'heures le Poudlard Express s'arrêta a la gare de Prés-au-lard. En débarquant Harry et Ron tombèrent sur Hagrid. Il s'aprocha et leur dit :

Hag:«Soyez prudent quand vous serez la bas les garçons. Même si vous-savez-qui n'est pas aussi puissant qu'ici s' il fini par découvrir qu'il a sous le nez les deux derniers de la grande ligner Potter il n'ésitera pas a vous tuer. Et si jamais ous avouer tous au maraudeurs ne dites rien a pettigrow il yra le répété a son maître. M'avez-vous bien comprit? Je nais pas envie de vous savoir mort!»(Hagrid)

«Ne vous inquiétez pas Hagrid nous serons très prudent! Et il n'était pas dans mon intention de dire quoi que ce soit a Pettigrow! Bon allé vient Ron on doit y allé!Au revoir Hagrid a bientot!»

«Ouai aurevoir hagrid ne vous en faites pas!»(Ron)

«Allez vous venez vous deux?»(Harry)

«Ouai on Arrive!»(Fred et George)

Les gars montèrent dans la première calèche de la file. Environs 30 minutes plus tard aet ils était devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledor. Arrivé a la gargouille les 4 garçons rencontrèrent une petite dificulté. Le mot de passe!

«Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?»(Fred)

«Euh..D'habitude le professeur Dumbledor prend toujours un nom de friandise ...Alors..hum..Chocogrenouille?Bertie Crochue?Gnome au poivre?»(Harry)

Sur ses derniers mots la gargouille ce déroba et laissa voir les esacliers qui montait jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledor. Les jeunes ne perdirent pas une seconde et s'engagèrent dans l'escalier.Harry cogna la à porte et ils entendirent :

«Entrez!...»

«Bonjours Professeur Dumbledor! A boujours a vous aussi professeur Lupin!»(Harry)

«Bonjours Professeurs!»(Fred ,George et Ron)

«Bonjours les enfants!»(Dumbledor)

«Bonjours Harry»(Lupin)

«Bon nous allons tout de suite entré dans le vif du sujet. Donc c'est ces 4 personnes ici présnete que tu a choisi pour t'accompagné Harry?Explique moi pourquoi»(Dumbledor)

«Ron tout d'abord parce que c'est mon meilleur ami et que lui moi et Hermione on est inséparable donc il va de soi qu'il vienne chercher Hermione avec moi. Ensuite fred et George parce qu'on s'en va voir les maraudeurs et j'ai pensé que fred et george étant de grand farceurs ils réussirai très bien a devenir amis avec les maraudeurs et nous avec par la même occasion. Ensuite j'ai choisi le porfesseur Lupin parce que qui de mieu qu'un maraudeurs pour nous aidez a comprendre et a se liers d'amitié avec les maraudeurs.»(Harry)

«Quoi?Le professeur Lupin EST un maraudeur !»(Fred)

«Ta geule fred!»(Ron)

«Désolé»(Fred)

«Bon Je savais que je pouvais avoir confience en toi pour le choix de tes compagnons! Choix d'ailleur excellent! Je crois que se sont ces compagnons si que je t'aurais imposé s'il l'aurait fallu!Enfin bref, c'est l'heure de partir! Je vous avertit je ne sais pas quand exactement vous débarqueré en 1976. Mais dès que vous y serez courez voir le Dumbledor de l,époque et donner lui cette lettre qui lui expliquera tout. Bon pour vous rendre vous devez prendre 2 potions. La bleu qui est la en premier, c'est elle qui vous fera partir et la rouge en 2em, celle-ci vous fera atterir en 1976. vous devez boire tout le contenue des deux fioles même si le gout savère mauvait . C'est très important de boire tout le contenue...si non vous n'arriverez peut-être pas en un seul morceaux! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien ce passé!Sur ce bonne chance mes amis et a bientot!A dernière chose, même si la tentation est forte ne faite rien qui pourait changer le futur. Tout les gestes que vous ferez là-bas sont déjà inclue dans notre passé a tous donc n'interfèrons pas avec notre futur! Bon voyage!»(Dumbledor)

«Bon et bien allons s'y les gars! On ce revoit en 1976!»(Harry)

Sur ce les 4 jeunes hommes et le professeur Lupin prirent la potion bleu.. A peine fut-elle avalée qu'un immence vent les entorua et les rpogeta dans un tunel de vents les fesant tournoyer dans tout les sens. Harry fit signe au autre et ils ingurgitèrent la potion rouge. Cette fois su fut un tourbillon coloré comme un arc-en-ciel qui les prit en son centre. Cela leur paru duré des heures mais ce ne fut en faite que quelques petites minutes. Soudain le tourbillon disparu et il s'écrasèrent litéralement au sol. Lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent ils se trouvèrent face-à-face avec 4 garçons et 2 filles...


	4. Chapitre 4

_Harry Potter et le Voyage temporel_

_Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue en 1976_

Lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent ils se trouvèrent face-à-face avec 4 garçons et 2 filles...Harry fut le premier a ce réveiller. Il demanda :

Mais qui êtes-vous?(Harry)

Un jeune homme au cheveux chatain et au yeux gris clair lui répondit(au même moment les autres ce réveillait)

Je suis Remus Lupin, Voici Sirius Black(un jeune homme au cheveux noir mi-long et au yeux bleu océan les salua),Peter Pettegrow(un petit grassouillait esquissa un geste de la main et harry serra les dents)et voici James Potter(Un jeune homme aux cheveux Noire de jaie et au yeux bleu métallique les salua)Ensuite voici Lily Evans c'est la petite amie de James(lily avait les cheveux auburn et de magnifique yeux vert) et Hermione Granger(elle pas besoin d'vous dire est comment lol).(Remus)

Enchanté! Moi chui Harry Po..euh Calaway. Voici les jumeaux Fred et George Lesley et leur frère Ron. Et voici le Professeur Moony.(Harry)

Voulez-vous qu'on vous aide a vous levez?(Sirius)

Sa seria pas de refus!(Ron)

Tout en les aidant Hermione se posait bien des questions. Ces garçons lui paraissait famillier. Elle demanda a Ron lorsqu'il fut debout :

Ron c'est un diminutif de Ronald n'est-ce pas?(Hermione)

Bien trouver 'Mione!Mais tu le savais déja sa!(Ron)

(pense)Ron était le seul a m'apeller comme sa..Et Ce Calaway...il a les meêm yeux que Lily, ce ne peux qu'être Harry. ET Fred et George pas besoin de preuve pour savoir que c'est eux.Et Monny c'est Remus Lupin sa ya aucun doute la dessu jle reconnaitrais n'importe ou!elle dit en ce jettant dans les bras de Ron, a l'étonnement de Lily, des Maraudeurs de fred et de George et sous les sourirs de Harry et de Moony.Oh Ron! Harry! Fred!George! Profeesseur Moony! Vous m'avez tellement manquer! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir!(Hermione)

Tu les connait?(Lily)

Bien sur se sont mes meilleurs amis! Mais au fait qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?(Hermione)

Monsieur le directeur nous a transféré ici pour qu'on te tienne compagnie! Et ce qui presse pour l'instant c'est d'allé voir le Professeur Dumbledor!(Harry)

Venez on va vous s'y conduire!(James)

Merci James c'est sa?(Ron)

Ouai!Allez on y va avant que Rusard nous attrappe!(James)

Au fait que fesiez vous dehors a cette heure?(Moony)

Heu...On aviat un p'tit creux donc on est allez visité les cuisines...(Peter, nerveux0

Peter!(Remus, James et Sirius)

Dsl les gars j'y peux rien c'est..c'est un professeur!(Peter tout piteux!)

Bon on s'en fou c'est pas le temps de niaiser! Allez hop au bureau de Dumbledor!(Harry)

Ouais mais les filles Sirius et Remus devria retourné a griffondor comme sa si on ce fiat pincé la casse va être minime!(James)

Ouai okay! A plutard vieux!(Sirius)

A plus!(Harry,James, Ron, Fred et George et Monny)

Après quelques minutes de marches ils arrivèrent devant le Griffond qui gardait la porte d'entré du bureau. James dit :

Bon ici j'vous suis d'aucune aide alors a plutard els gars!(James)

A plustard et merci!(Harry)

De rien!(James)

Bon Harry, d'après toi c'est quoi le mot de passe?(Ron)

Euhh...Dumbledor prend toujours un nom de friandise...c'est peut-être encore sa?Hmm essayeons...Bertie Crochue?(Harry)

A l'étonnement de tous le Griffond de pierre pivota et ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte, Harry cogna.

Entré(...)

Hmmm Professeur Dumbledor?Ets-ce qu'on peux vous parler?(Harry)

Oui bien sure mais...qui êtes vous?(Dumbledor)

Hmm c'est vrai vous ne nous connaissez pas encore...Hey bien votre vous même des années 2000 nous a envoyé ici pour retrouver notre amie qui avait été expédier ici par erreur et aussi pour nous monté de l'aide pour la guerre contre Lord Voldermort...Je me somme Harry Potter, Voici Fred, George et Ronald Wesley et le Professeur Remus Lupin!(Harry)

Remus Lupin? Bah sa alors! J'allais vous demander une preuve de ce que vous disiez mais j'e lait sous les yeux! C'est fou!Bon enfin...je supose que je vias devoir ovus répartir comme miss Granger... Et Remus...vous êtes professeur de quoi?(Dumbledor)

De Défence contre les forces du mal(Lupin)

À la bonne heure! Le professeur justement en poste est tombé malade..tu va pouvoir le remplacé!(Dumbledor)

À oui! je m'en souvient de ce prof et un peu du prof qui avait remplacé ...Si j'avais su que c'était moi même...M'enfin bon je suis d'accord!(Lupin)

Il va aussi fallloir changer vos noms de famille...Pour miss Granger sa n'a pas été nécessaisre puisqu'elle est fille de moldu mais pour vous vos parents sont ici...(Dumbledor)

C'est déja fait professeur! Nous avont rencontré les maraudeurs et Lily Evans et Hermione..Il a donc fallu improvisé...imaginé la réaction de james si je disait mon nom de famille! Encore bon qu'il fesait noir!M'enfin moi mon nom c'est Harry Calaway, Fred et George et Ron Lesley et Proffesseur Moony qu'en pensez-vous?(Harry)

C'est parfait!Mais Harry, vous devrez tous ,du moins les jeunes, prendre la potion d'aparencia, car vous ressemblez tous beaucoup trop a vos parents! Et vous Remus vous ne ressembler pas assez a votre version jeune cela devrait bien passé! Bon il est tard, asu instalé dans les appartements du professeur Moony et je viendrai vous chercher avant le déjeuner pour vous faire prendre la potion et vous présenté a tlm! Je devrait aussi ovus refaire passé sous le choixpeau pour que personne n'ait de doute, d'accord?(Dumbledor)

Bien professeur! Merci beaucoup de votre collaboration! Bonne nuit!(Harry)

Aurevoir les jeunes! Bonne nuit!(Dumbledor)

Ils sortirent tous du bureau de Dumbledor. Moony les menas dans le chateau jusqu'au appartements qui lui était réserver. Entré a l'intérieur, ils virent que des lits de camps avait été installé dans le salon. Décidant de ne pas ce ocucher tout de suite malgré l'heure tardive, ils ce mirent a discuté. Vers minuit moins quart, tois faible coup furent porté a la porte. Moony alla ouvrit et ne vie qu'une flèche ce dirigé vers le salon et ce précipité sur ron qui l'aviat quand même reconnue!

'Mione!J'suis content de te revoir! J'me suis beaucoup inquiété!(Ron)

Et moi j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais vous revoir!('Mione)

Harry et Moony regardait els deux jeune en souriant bien concient des sentiments qu'ils avait l'un pour l'autre. Mais les jumeaux ne le voyait pas sous le même sens. Incrédule, ils dirent en mêem temps(comme a leur habitude quoi!) :

Euh...Voulez-vous bin nous dire depuis quand vous sortez ensemble?(Fred et George)

Oui j'avoue que ce serait intéressant de le savoir9Harry,avecu n petit osurir malicieux)

Euh...('mione)

Euh...(il regarde 'Mione,souris et dit) Depuis maintenant..si tu est D'acoord 'Mione!(Ron)

Bien sur!('Mione(elle embrasse ron)

Bon stais le temps! Admètez le!(Harry)

Bin non stu dit la!(Ron0

Chui content pour vous deux!(Harry)

Merci (Ron et 'Mone)

Sur ce ils continuèrent a discuté longtemps .Vers 2hr du matin,Hermione regagna la tour de Griffondor et les garçons s'endormirent vite étant très fatiguer. Ils d'endormirent en essayant d'imaginer a quoi il ressemblerait le lendemain.

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**Thealie: **Merci pour tes commentaires sa fait toujours plaisir! Bno je sais bien que mes chapitres ne sont pas très long(d'habitude c'est plus long que sa) maisles prochains sont plus long..m'enfin j'crois lol... Et je croitque tu va être contente car je mes aujourd'hui les chaptires 4 à 8! J'espère que tu va aimer la suite et quetu m'en dirace que tu pense!

**Cornelune:** bon okay je sais que je suis nul en français et que je fais beaucoup de faute mais j'écris pour le plaisir d'écrire alors les fautes ces pas plus grave que sa! Et bon si t'aime pas mon style c'est pas d'ma faute mais bon c'est comme sa que j'écrit alors bon si tu continue a lire mon histoire va falloir que tu t'y fasse! Mais merci quand d'avoir malgré tout prit la peine de lire /


	5. Chapitre 5

_Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel_

_Chapitre 5 : Répartition_

Vers 7hr du matin, Dumbledor vint réveiller les garçons.Sans attendre il tendit aux jeunes des potion rouges vifs. Ils les burent et firent tous une grimace de dégout car la potin d'apenrancia ne goutait a vrai dire pas très bon!. Quand Harry regarda Ron et les jumeaux il fit le saut de sa vie! Fred, George et Ron avait les cheveux blond et les yeux bleu. Les jumeaux avait gardé la même grnadeur et minceur. Leurs coupes de cheveux rapellait celle de Draco Malfoy(celle ki la a partir du 3m film) mais en plus long. Quelques trait avait changer mais leurs expressions étaient toujours les mêmes. Ron quant à lui avait les même yeux et les même cheveux blond que ses frères mais il avait quand même gardé sa coupe de cheveux(c'est-a-dire très motté lol)Lui aussi avait quelque trait physique de changer mais pour la plus part tout était pareil. Lorsque Harry ce regarda dans un mirroir il fit le 2em saut de sa vie! Il avait les cheveux très long retenu en catogan sur la nuquecomme Ray dans Beyblade lol au pire dite moi le j'ai une pic lolil n'avait plus de porblème de vue et avait les yeux bleu...Ses yeux n'était plus la même couleur...sela le déçu un peu car ses yeux était tous ce qu'il lui restait de sa mère. Il vit cependant avec plaisir que sa cicatrice était cacher par un bandeau sur son front. Il étais aussi musclé et bien batti(masi remarquer que c'est aps juste a cuase de la potion lol). Après avoir remercier le professeur Dumbledor pour leur nouvelle apparence et leur nouvelles horraires(il était évidant qu'il retournerait a griffondor), ils accedèrent a la grande salle par la salle dont une porte arrivait derrière la table des professeurs. Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous a la suite du professeur Dumbledor, Moony alla s'assoir a la table des professeurs et les jeunes suivirent dumbledor au millieu de l'estrade près d'un tabouret et un chapeau bizzare. Dumbledor fit donc les présentation et la réaprtition.

Bon voila des nouveaux!En premiers voici le professeur Moony qui vous enseignera DCFM et maintenant voici des élèves. Ils viennent de France mais parlent l'anglais a merveille.Donc le choixpeau va les répartir. Lesley, Fred(Dumbledor)

Hmmm. Tien tien tien...Un Wesley caché sous de fausses apparence. GRIFFONDOR!(Choixpeau)

Lesley, George.(Dumbledor)

Hmmmm. L'autre jumeau...GRIFFONDOR!(Choixpeau)

Lesley, Ronald(Dumbledor)

Tien le petit dernier! GRIFFONDOR!(Choixpeau0

Calaway,Harry(Dumbledor)

Oh!Oh! Harry Potter..Je réitère ske ke je vais dire dans 20ans tu aurai ta place a serpentard..Mais je vois que ton coeur est a ...GRIFFONDOR!(choixpeau)

Harry alla rejoindre ses amis sous un tonnerre d'aplaudissement. Immédiatement, James vint vers eux.

Bienvenue a Griffondor les gars! Bon si vous avez besoin d'aide Lily et moi sommes préfet alors vous pouvez venir nous voir n'importe quand...Sinon sa vous dit de manger avec nous?(James)

Bien sur! Merci!(Harry)

Et les garçons suivirent James.En premier cette journée la ils avait un double cour de potion avec les serpentard et ils avait botanique en après midi. Harry, Ron ,Hermione, Fred et George allèrent a leurs premier cours avec les maraudeurs.

_Pendant se temps en 1996_

Il était plus de 22hr quand une silhouette encapuchonnée entra dans l'enceinte de poudlard. La personne avançait difficilement car elle semblait blessée. Soudain, sans prévenir, la personne s'évanouie. Heureusement, le professeur Rogue qui passait par la, prit le corps inconscient dans ses bras et l'amena a l'infirmerie. La personne, qui s'avérait être une jeune femme, ce réveilla au bout d'une heure sous les regards inquiets des professeurs Dumbledor et Rogue. Ils eurent un soupir de soulagement quand ils virent ses yeux emmeraude s'ouvrire. Dumbledor lui dit :

Jade ! Merlin soit loué ! Tu va bien ! Mais que c'est-il passé ?(Dumbledor)

Des Mangemorts…Ils ont attaquer ma cachette…J'ai du fuir…et me battre….Mais je vais bien professeur je vous assure ! Et Severus ne me regarde pas comme cela ! c'est vrai !(Jade)

J'm'inquiète pour toi c'est tout !(Rogue)

J'vais bien ! Mais professeur ! Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de faire quelques chose contre Voldermort ?Je ne veux pu resté cloitré a rien faire quand je sais que je pourais aider ! Mon frère ce bat seule depuis bien trop longtemps ! (Jade)

Très bien Jade…tu ira rejoindre ton frère.(Dumbledor)

Le rejoindre ? Il n'est plsu a poudlard ?(Jade)

Si il y est mais en 1976..je l'ais charger de nous ramener de l'aide !(Dumbledor)

1976 ?(murmure pour elle-même) la 6em année des maraudeurs !(plus fort)Jamesie, Siri, Remi j'arrive !(Jade, elle est très heureuse !)

Alors je t'y envoie immédiatement !Bon voyage ma chère enfant ! Fait attention !(Dumbledor)

Fait attention Jade !(Rogue)

T'inquiète pas ! Aurevoir !(Jade)

Sur ce elle prit la potion et ce volatilisa. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparue devant le bureau de Dumbledor. Elle prononca le mot de passe(elle est forte elle la eu du premier coup !) et monta . Arriver devant la porte de bois sombre elle cogna.

Entrez (….)

Professeur Dumbledor ? C'est moi, Jade Evans.(Jade)

Jade ! Que me vaux ce retour parmis nous ?(Dumbledor)

Votre omonime du futur ma envoyer aider mon frère dans sa mission.(Jade)

Harry Potter…Oui j'ai su dès que je l'ais vue, avant même qu'il dise son nom, qu'il était ton frère jumeau.C'est les yeux...les yeux du Lily je croit bien! Aussi Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup !(Dumbledor)

Merci professeur !(Jade)

Alors descendons tout de suite le souper va bientôt êtres servis ! Naturellement tu retournera a Griffondor ! J'en connaît quelques uns qui seront heureux !(Dumb)

Oui moi aussi je crois que je les connais !Bien alors allons s'y !(Jade)

Sur ce, ils sortirent tout deux du bureau de Dumbledor. Arrivé dans la grande salle Dumbledor réclama le silence. Quand James, Sirius et Remus virent la personne ce tenant en retrêt, ils laissèrent échappé leurs verres.Dumbledor dit donc :

Aujourd'hui est une journée de bonne nouvelle ! Après une absence d'e plus d'un ans et demi, notre amie Jade Evans est de retour a Griffondor. Veuiller bien l'aceuillir !(Dumbledor)

Jade alla d'abord vers Lily, qui étais plus proche, et la serra dans ses bras. Elle s'ssit avec elle et manga.

_Pendant ce temps du côté des maraudeurs_

James,Sirius et Remus laissèrent tombé leurs verres en voyant Jade. Surpris par ce geste, Harry demanda :

Qu'est-ce que vous avez les gars ?(Harry)

…

Les gars ?(Harry)

C'est Jade Evans. La meilleure amie de Remus,James et Sirius. Elle Fait parti des maraudeurs au même titre que les gars. C'est d'ailleur un des membres fondateur du groupe. Jade et Sirius ce conaisse depuis leur plus tendre enfance car Jade a été élevé par la famille black. C'est parents on été tué par vous-savez-qui lorsqu'elle n'avait qu'un an et c'est Mrs Black qui la receuillie. Elle croyait surment pouvoir la mettre aux servise de la magie noire comme le reste de la famille mais la petite ce lia plutot d'amitié avec Sirius et il s'oposa fermement a tout els projet de sa mère avait pour Jade. Vers l'age de 5ans Jade et Sirius rencontrèrent James et ce fut le début d'une longue amitié. Malheureusement, jade a du quitté poudlard pendant notre 4em anné car on avait besoin d'elle la d'où elle venait. Ce fut une séparation terrible pour Jade, James,Remus et surtout Sirius. Imaginez que ressentiriez vous si la personne que vous aimiez plus que tout et que vous n'avez jamais été séparé plus longtemps qu'une journée partait du jour au lendemain . C'est se que Sirius a ressentit. Il a été anéanti. Et sans elle il manquait toujours quelques chose aux maraudeurs. Surtout que les gars on décidé de ne plus joué de musique,au grand détriment de toute l'école, ne pouvant pas ce décidé a changer de chanteuse !M'enfin vous conaissez en gros l'histoire de Jade(Peter)

Oh ! Je comprend mieux le réaction !(Harry)

(il chuchote)Harry, cette fille te ressemble beaucoup sur le plan physique, je veux dire ton vrai physique…(Ron)

Harry aprouva en silence. Il trouvait cette Jade mystérieuse. Lorsque celle-ci ce leva avec Lily il la regarda passé. Elle s'arrêta a sa hauteur et lui dit a voix basse pour que seul lui l'entende :

Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin revoir le fameux Harry Potter( Jade)

Harry fut trop abasourdi pour lui répondre. Elle lui souris et alla rejoindre Lily qui l'apellait. Alors elle venait du futur...Mais comment est-ce possible si elle a été élevé par les black? Il ce jura de percé le mystère de Jade sans pour autant attiré l'attention de la jeune femme ou des maraudeurs . Il ne faudrait pas ce les mettres a dos! Harry sorti de ses rêveries lorsque Sirius l'interpella. Ils continuèrent a discuté a la table longtemps avant de monté a la salle commune. James, Remus et surtout Sirius avaient hate de retrouver Jade.

* * *

**_Réponses au reviews:_**

**Zabou: **Merci pour tes commentaires...Je sais que mon style est pas au point mais si t'a des conceils à me donner n'ésite pas je vais les prendres avec plaisirs! Oh et en passant j'adore ta fic Harry Potter et le Coeur de la Paix!J'ai hate de voir la suite!

**Lyane**: T'inquiète pas Lyane la suite arrive!D'ici demain les chapitres 4 à 8 seront posté et peut-être le chapitre 9 si je réussi a le finir aujourd'hui! Et t'inquiète pastu ma pas fait peur rien dans ton review pcq je crois bien que je suis aussi folle que toi...J'ai d'ailleur écrit une histoire d'horreur (avec les gros classiques et tout) qui le prouve...malheureusement je ne peux pas la mettre sur pcqc'est tout simplement pas unfic! Mais si jamais l'envie te prend de vouloir la lire je peux toujours te l'envoyé par e-mail situ veuxhéhé...j'espère que tu va aimer la suite de ma fic et j'espère aussi ravoir de tes commentaires!


	6. Chapitre 6

_Harrt Potter et le Voyage Temporel _

_Chapitre 6 : Retrouvaille émouvante_

Il était environ 20hr quand les maraudeurs, Harry, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux regagnait la tour de Griffondor. Durant le traget, Les jumeaux parlait entre eux, Ron et Hermione aussit et Harry parlait avec Remus et Peter. James et Sirius eux, avançait en silence. Arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame, James prononca le mot de passe. Dès que le portrait bougea on entendit les notes d'un piano et une magnifique voix chanté. Ils reconnurent les paroles de la chanson My Immortal, chanson que Jade avait écrite quelques temps avant de partir.

_My Immortal_

_I'm so tired of being here _**  
**_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_**  
**_And if you have to leave _**  
**_Because your presence still lingers here_**  
**_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _**  
**_This pain is just too real_**  
**_There's just too munch that time cannot erase_

_Refrain:_**  
**_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_**  
**_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears _**  
**_And i've held your hand through all of these years_**  
**_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me_**  
**_By your resonating light _**  
**_But now i'm bound by the life you left behind_**  
**_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_**  
**_Your voice it chasad away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_**  
**_This pain is just too real _**  
**_There's just too munch that time cannot erase_

_Refrain:_

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_**  
**_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears _**  
**_And i've held your hand through all of these years_**  
**_But you still have all of me_

_I've tired so hard to tell myself that you're gone _**  
**_And thoughyou're still with me _**  
**_I've been alone all alone_

_Refrain:_

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_**  
**_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears _**  
**_And i've held your hand through all of these years_**  
**_But you still have all of me_

James et Sirius ce précipitèrent dans la salle commune suivie de près par Remus et les autres. Et là, devant eux assise a un piano, Jade chantait. D'une beauté sans pareil, tel un ange descendu du ciel, Jade chantait et ses doigt fin courant sur les touches du piano. Ses yeux vert émeraudes brillait d'une lueur indéfinissable. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne l'avait plus vue depuis seulement 1 ans et demi environ, elle avait enormément changer. Une petite lueur de grande tristesse subsistait toujours dans ses yeux. Elle avait beaucoup grandit et c'était dévelloppé. Elle était devenue une femme magnifique ,un mélange de son père et de sa mère(bien que sa personne ne le savait). Sirius en avait le souffle coupé. Du plus loin qu'il pouvait ce souvenir il était amoureux de Jade. Au début ce n'était qu'une petite amourette d'enfant bien innocente mais cela c'était transformé en un amour véritable mais jamais il ne lui avait avouer et il c'était longtemps maudit de ne jamais l'avoir fiat quand elle quitta poudlard. Mais elle était de retour, elle était là, devant lui. Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Quand elle eux fini sa chanson elle se leva et fit une petite révérence sous les applaudissement de ses condiciples. Comme la plus par des jeunes dans la salle elle ne portait plus l'uniforme de poudlard. Elle portait des pentalons trois quart noires avec de fines lignes blanche, une ceinture qui ressemblait a un long foulard de soie, un haut blanc sans manche qui s'attachait autour du coup , un collier de petites perles blaches et des sandales a talon noires qui s'attachait avec des lanières de satin noire autour des mollets. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrêtaient aux hanches libres. Elle était très belle. Le premier a faire un geste fut Peter. Il s'aporcha de Jade et lui dit :

Re bienvenu parmis nous Jade! Je suis content de te revoir!(Peter)

Bonjours Peter! Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir!(Jade)

Quand Peter lui adressa la parole ,Jade fit une imperceptible grimace de dégout mais personne ne le remarqua.Personne sauf Harry. Celui-ci ce posa encore plus de Question. Mais c'est alors que James, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent a la quelques mètres de Jade. Tout les trois souriait mais n'ausait rien dire de peur que leur amie s'envole. Remarquant leur réaction elle leur dit en blaguant :

Hey les gars? Fermer la bouches vous avez l'air de trois truites!(rire)(Jade)

Jade!(Remus)

Désolé je plaisentait! Fallait bin j'vous fasse réagir! Alors j'vous ais pas trop manquer j'espère!(Jade)

Au contraire! Tu nous a vraiment vraiment vraiment manquer!Mais qu'est-ce uqi te ramène ici?(Remus(ya seulement lui qui parle car James et Sirius sont encore trop sous le choc)

Hey bien de la où je vient on a quelques petits problèmes avec un certain mage noire, Harry, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux savent d'ailleur de qui je veux parlé(regard intriguer de leur par) . Et on ma envoyé ici pour trouver de l'aide!(Jade)

C'est a croire ils ce sont donné le mot pour essayer de dominé le monde ces mages noires! Comment ce nome le votre?(Remus)

C'est comme pour Vold...vous-savez-qui...Personne n'ause prononcé sont nom. M'enfin pour l'instant c'est pas important! Hey Jamesie, Siri vous êtes figé ou quoi?(Jade)

Hein? Euh.. Non! Désolé on est encore trop ébahi par ta beauté hein Sirius!(James)

Quoi? Euh ouai c'est sa! T'es trop belle tu nous déconcentre!(Sirius)

Mon dieu! Le grand Sirius Black déconcnetré par une fille! T'es sur que sa va Siri?(Jade)

Hey!Moi jte complimante et toi tu niaise!(sirius)

Calme toi Sirius c'est des blague! Tum connait pourtant!(Jade)

Ouai ouai ! Enfi nbon chui content de te revoir Jade tu peux pas savoir comment!Un rayon de soleil parmis un monde de noirceur!Hein les gars!(Sirius)

Tout a fait!(James et Remus)

Vous me faite rire! Alors on ma dit que vous avez arrêté de jouer simplement parce que j'était partie?(Jade)

Comment veux-tu remplacé une voix comme la tienne? C'était la meilleur solution!(James)

Vous pouvez arrêté de me flatté les gars!Mais maintenant que j'suis la The Griffindors sont de retour!(Jade)

Et les maraudeurs au complet! (Remus)

Super!(James, Jade et Sirius)

Après paroles, Jade serra les garçons dans ses bras.Après ses acolades, Remus ce souvint de harry et des autres et les présenta.

Jade! On a oublier de te présenté nos nouveaux amis! Il osnt arrivé hier soir. Tout d'abord je te présente les jumeau Fred et George Lesley(jade pense : les jumeaux Wesley) Tu devrait bien t'entendre avec eux ce sont de grand farceurs comme nous! Ensuite voici leurs frère Ronald. Ensuite voila Hermione Granger( jade pense : la remus du futur) et pour finir voici Harry Calaway(jade pense : hmmm mon petit frère). Ils sont tous très sympa tu va les aimer!(Remus)

Bonjours a tous!(Jade)

Vous autres J'vous présente Jade Evans. Le membre jusque la manquant des maraudeurs! Voici Phantome ou phanty a vous d'choisir!(Remus)

Tant qu'a y être tu aurait pu nous présneté sous nos surnom nous aussi!(Sirius)

Oh bien sur! Alors Nous avons Phantome, Cornedrue, Patmol, Queuedever(petite grimace de dégout général chez la gang du futur)et moi-même, Lunard pour vous servir!(Remus)

Vous avez de beau surnom!(Hermione)

Evans. Dit-moi Jade est tu parente avec Lily?(Harry)

Non aucun lien de parenté.Je n'ait plus de famille sauf peut-être un fère jumeau mais je ne sias pas ou il est!(Jade)

Okay(Harry)

Depusi quand ta un frère jumeau?(Sirius)

Depuis que l'homme qui était en charge de moi là bas me la dit!(Jade)

Okay!(Sirius)

Bon chu contente de vous revoir mes chers amis mais j'ai quelqu'un a voir alors j'vias y allé avant le couvre feux! A plus tard!(Jade)

A plus tard!(tlm)

Elle embrassa les maraudeurs sur la joue et quitta la tour de griffondor. Elle descendit jusqu'aux cachots du cour de potion et rencontra sont ami. Elle lui dit :

J'vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour préparé une potion(Jade)

Pourquoi?(...)

S'il te plait ne me pose pas de question et aide moi! Je ne peux pas en parlé tout de suite...je le feré plus tard c'est promis masi pour l'instant ce serait trop dangereux. S'il te plait aide moi...il le faut!(Jade)

Okay...quel est la potion(...)

La potion de préparation au sortilège de résurectum...(Jade)

Tu est malade Jade!(...)

Je sais mais c'est primordial a notre survie a tous!(Jade)

Il ce mit a réfléchir.Il voyait bien qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Elle aviat l'air réellement désespéré. Il lui dit donc :

C'est okay j'vais t'aider! Mais j'espere que tu maîtrise encore bien l'égyptien ancien car sinon c'est raté d'avance!(..)

Mais oui je le parle encore a merveille!et toi?(Jade)

Moi aussi! Donc vient me retrouver demain à 13hr ici comme d'habitude. Tout le monde dormira donc personne ne posera de question!(...)

Ouai t'a raison !Il va falloir que je trafique encore la carte des maraudeurs sinon il vont voir que je suis avec toi! Mais bon je l'ais déja assez fait! Merci mon ami tu est vraiment trop bon pour moi! Je vais t'en devoir une autre!(Jade)

Ce n'est rien Jade! Sa me fiat toujours plasir d'aaisé mon amie!Allez file ils ovnt te poser des questions si tu tard trop!(..)

Oui tu a raison! Au revoir! A dimanche!(Jade)

Elle salua son ami une dernière fois de la mains et quitta en direction de la tour de Griffondor. À son arrivé, tout le monde dormait déja. Ell monta donc au dortoir des filles et ce coucha. Elle s'endormie avec le sourir au lève persuadé qu'elle réussirait a les ramener. Après cette pensé elle s'assoupie immédiatement. Sa nuit fu malheureusement agité par de mauvait cauchemard et pas la brulure de sa cicatrice a l'épaule. Et c'était aussi le cas de sont frère du côté des garçons..

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

Sérieux la j'suis toute étonné! J'ai ressu une 10aine de reviews en l'espace d'une après-midi!J'sais pas pour vous mais moi j'suis pas habituer (d'ailleur ce sont mes premiers reviews!) M'enfin merci hein sa fait plaisir!

**Zabou: **Merci pour tes commentaires toujours constructifs...Bon je crois que tu a raison j'parle pas vraiment des sentiments ...J'va faire un deal avec toi, j'va commencé(ou essayer pcq chui pas vraiment bonne dans les sentiment) d'en parlé plus et quand j'aurai fini ma fic(ou quand sa va me prendre)je vais retravailler les premiers sur ce point! J'vais aussi essayer de m'amélioré pour les fautes mais sa j'garentie rien pcq c'est ma grande faiblesse! Mais dès l'année scolaire prochaine je devrais être en mesur de m'amélioré car je rentre en art et lettre profil lettre au cégep de matane(bon tu connait p-t pas mais s'pas grave) héhé! bon j'vais arrêté sinon j'vais me mettre a parlé pour rien!

**Thealie :** Je suis désolé que tu n'aime pas l'idée de la soeur mais j'espère que tuaimera quand même ma fic

**Lyane:** Bon Jade à été envoyé dans le passé par ...Nahh j'te le dit pas! héhé! J'partait pour te le dire mais je viens de me souvenir que tu va le savori dans le prochain chapitre...mais si tu sais toujours pas n'ésite pas a me le redemander! Et sa fait plaisir de te "voir" sauté partout a la nouvelle de l'arrivé de plein de chapitre!


	7. Chapitre 7

_Harry et le Voyage Temporel_

_Chapitre 7 : Mauvais rêve et révélation_

Pour les besoin de la cause, Dumbledor avait fait agrandir magiquement le dortoir des maraudeurs. Ainsi on retrouvait maintenant dans le dortoir James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettegrow,Harry Calaway, Fred et George Lesley, Ronald Lesley ,Hermione Granger et Jade Evans. Le directeurs croyant bon de rassemblé cet étrange groupe ensemble dans le même dortoir. Cette nouvelle avait d'ailleur ravie tout le monde sauf peut-être Jades et Hermione qui partageait leur chambre avec 8 garçons. C'est donc vers les coups de 4 heure du matin de cette première nuit au château que tout le monde furent éveiller par deux hurlement provenant de par et d'autre de la chambre. En sueurs les goutes perlant sur leurs fronts, Harry et Jade ce redressèrent en même temps. Harry la main plaquer sur sont front et Jade sur sa clavicule droite. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter ce précipitèrent vers Jade et Ron, Hermione, Fred et George vers Harry.

_**Du côté de Jade**_

Jade pleurait a chaud de larme. C'était le pire rêve qu'elle aviat jamais faite. Elle avait vue Voldermort attaquer Pré-au-lard lui même acompagné de ses mangemorts. D'après le physique du mage noire elle voyait clairement que c'était celui de sont époque (m'enfin du futur). Il aviat du comprendre que le survivant n'était plus a Poudlard! Tout Poudlard étaient en danger car Voldermort aprochait. Certe il n'était pas encore en mesure de vaincre les barrières protectrice du château n'y même de vaincre Dumbledor mais si ils parvenait a passé les grilles ils y aurait beaucoup de mort.

Pendant qu'elle ce remémorrait sont rêve affreux ou il ne subsistait plus que mort et désolation, Sirius l'avait prit dans ces bras et la berçais. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Remus, James, Petter et lui étaient habituer à ces crises nocturnes. Et ils avaient découvers que seul Sirius réussissait a la calmé. Après quelques minutes elle arrêta de pleuré et sont visage changea d'expression. Elle passant de la terreur au calmé puis la détermination pris place sur sont visage. Elle soupira et ce dit a elle même plus que pour les autres :

J'aurais préféré attendre mais bon nous n'avons plus de temps(Jade)

Jade que dis tu la? Nous n'avons plus le temps pour quoi?(Sirius)

Venez, nous allons tout expliquer. Allons voir Potter.(Jade)

Potter? Heu..Jade je suis la et c'est la première fois que tu m'apelle ainsi...(James)

Non pas toi James...L'un des deux autres Potter qui sont dans la pièce!(Jade, elle reste sérieuse)

Hein?(Ja,Re,Pe,Si)

...(jade)

Elle ne répondit pas, ce leva l'épaule brulante, enfilla sa robe de chambre et accouru près du lit de Harry.

**_Pendant ce temps du côté d'Harry_**

Harry pleurait a chaud de larme. C'était le pire rêve qu'il aviat jamais faite. il avait vue Voldermort attaquer Pré-au-lard lui même acompagné de ses mangemorts. D'après le physique du mage noire il voyait clairement que c'était celui de sont époque. Il aviat du comprendre que le survivant n'était plus a Poudlard! Tout Poudlard étaient en danger car Voldermort aprochait. Certe il n'était pas encore en mesure de vaincre les barrières protectrice du château n'y même de vaincre Dumbledor mais si ils parvenait a passé les grilles ils y aurait beaucoup de mort.

Peu importe tous ce que Hermione,Ron, Fred et George essayait personne ne réussissait a calmé Harry. Ce cauchemard avait du être terrible pour qu'il soye incalmable.Il ce balançait d'avant en arriève en disant des paroles innodibles et en ce tennant le front a deux main. Il continua son petit manège jusqu'a ce que Jade et les autres s'aproche. Hermione et les autres ce mirent a paniquer quelques secondes en cherchant quoi leur dire. Alors qu'Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer le comportement du jeune homme, Jade la coupa et lui dit :

Je sais ce qu'il a et je peu le calmé(Jade)

Ils restèrent tous bouche bée. Elle s'aprocha du jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures et le pris dans ces bras et commenca a le bercer. Aussitôt le lien puissant qu'est celui qui lit deux jumeaux fit sont effet et calma instantanément Harry. Il ne relacha cependant pas sa cicatrice qui le fesait souffrir. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Harry qui, d'abord réticent, sursauta mais ce laissa faire. Jade prit la main libre du jeune homme et la pausa sur la sienne qui repausait sur sa clavicule droite. Dès que ce fut faite une douce fraicheur bienfesante vint apaisé le feu brulant de leurs cicatrices. Dès que ce fu fini Harry le va des yeux emplis d'incompréhention et lui demanda simplement :

Qui es-tu?(Harry)

Mais Harry...C'est Jade Evans voyons! T'a perdu la mémoir ou quoi?(Ron)

(petit coup de cour dans le ventre de ron) Ron! Shut! Laisse les parlé!(Hermione)

Merci 'Mione! Alors Jade je répète : Qui es-tu?(Harry)

Moment de silence. Tout le monde était assi sois sur le lit d'Harry ou sur celui de Remus qui était celui d'à côté .Jade paru réfléchir a sa réponse. Enfin elle répondit :

Je me nomme Jade Lily Evans Potter mais mes parents, mon parain et leur ami mon surnommé Jamesie, le surnomque j'avais moi même donner a mon père quelques années au apravants. Je suis fille de James et Lily Potter et soeur jumelle du célèbre Harry Potter. C'est le lien qui nous unis qui a pus te calmé et qui a fait cessé la douleur de nos cicatrices.(Jade)

Alors j'ai une soeur jumelle. Bon a savoir! J'avais bien senti que tu ne m'étiat pas totalement étrangère! Mais la tu vient d e faire griller notre couverture! Dumbledor avait dit de ne rien leur dire!(Harry)

Je sais! Mais il m'a dit que s'il le fallait vraiment que je pouvait tout leur dire. Et de toute façon tu la vue comme moi nous n'avons plus grand temps avant que Voldermort attauqe Poudlard et la bas ils on besoin d'aide! Nous avons besoin de James, Lily et Sirius. Remus ne fait pas le poid seul sans eux tu sais comme moi qu'un seul maraudeurs est démunis sans ses amis, et sans nous personne n'a aucune chance.(Jade)

Mais comment veux-tu les ramener? On ne peux pas ramener a notre époques les maraudeurs de celle-ci car ils ne sont pas assez puissant et nous n'avont aucun moyen de les réssucité! Bien que j'aimeriat tout particulièrement avoir mon père, ma mère et mon parrain près de moi dans cette guerre nous ne sommes pas assez puissant pour les ramener a la vie!(Harry)

C'est la ou tu te trompe petit frère! Moi et un de mes amis nous allons réalisé la potion de préparation au sortilège de resurectum! Dumbledor ma donner toute la marche a suivre et ma dit qui allé voir pour réussir la potion. Et ce fut plus facile que je ne l'aurait crut de convaincre Sev'. Lui qui n'aprécie pas vriament mes chers petits maraudeurs...(Jade)

Sev'? Tu veux dire Severus Rogue?(Harry)

Oui lui même! Sev' et moi sommes amis depuis la première année. Disons seulement qu'il ma sauvé la vie quelques fois...autant a cette époque que dans le futur!(Jade)

Tu es déja allé a notre époque?(Harry)

Oui. Pendant ma 4em année ici ,enfin au millieu, le Albus que tu connais ma fait revenir a votre époque car il sentait que Voldermort était en train de concocté quelques chose. Il voulait que je sois la si jamais les choses tournait mal pour toi car j'était la seule a pouvoir te sauvé. Mais malgré ce qui c'est passé je n'ais pas eu a intervenir. Je suis donc resté caché comme un évadé de prison avec un évadé au Square Grimauld. Et pour que je ne sois pas retardé scolairement, lui Remus, Severus, Minerva et Sirius me donnait des cours particuliers de toutes les matières que j'était sensé voir en temps normal a poudlard. Et la veille de mon arrivé dans cette époque cette année, un groupe de mangemort on découvert ma cachette. Étant livré a moi même après la mort de Sirius(Expression horrifier de lui) et ayant fuis le square, je m'était caché. Mais quand ils me découvrirent je les ait fuis jusqu'a poudlard mais ils m'on suivit et je me suis battu contre eu. Sev' ma trouvé devant les grilles de poudlard évanouie et avec unes troupe de mangemort qui arrivait derière moi. Alors je serait probablement morte s'ils ne m'avait pas récupéré. C'est un ami précieux et une perosnne exeptionnel quand on le connait bien.(Jade)

Facile pour toi! Au moin tu ne la pas eu comme prof! Il me déteste a cause de toute les blagues que lui on fiat subir les maraudeurs! Mais bon s'il peu ramené Mes parents...je veux dire nos parent et Sirius et bien je suis pret a lui faire confiance! Mais au fait, nous avons jusqu'a quelle date pour faire cette potion et rentré?(Harry)

Le sortilège de résurectum doit être réalisé a la date aniversaire du ou de un des morts. Et d'ans 2 mois ce sera l'halloween. Et Lily et James sont décédés le 31 octobre 1981 et nous ne pouvons pas ce permettre d'attendre au mois de juin pour l'aniversaire de mort de Sirius.(nouvelle expression mal a l'aise de james et sirius)(Jade)

Okay donc nous devons être reparti avant l'Halloween, et au passage t'avait pas besoin d'me refaire pensé a cette date la, disons c'est jamais la joie pour moi a l'halloween...(Harry)

Dsl mais pour moi non plus c'est pas la joie! M'enfin bon la potion prend 1 mois a ce faire réalisé. Je doit rejoindre Sev' a 22hr ce soire dans les cachots pour qu'on puisse piquer les ingrédients qui nous manque a bruet(nda : Régina Bruet la prof de potion) et nous la débuterons. Ce n'est pas tant la préparation qui est longues c'est uqe le mélange doit reposé un mois entier, un peu comme le polynectare, avant d'être utilisable.(Jade)

Et après que ferons nous avec?(Harry)

Nous la ferons boire a Lily, James et Sirius!(Jade)

Okay(Harry)

Il eu un moment de silence ou harry sembla réfléchir a ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux étaient surpris de savoir qu'Harry avait trouver une soeur jumelle ne la personne de Jade Evans. Alors que Jade et Harry étais en pleine réflection , James et tout les autres l'étaient aussi. Prennant sont courage et voulant savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par _:« Remus ne fait pas le poid seul sans eux tu sais comme moi qu'un seul maraudeurs est démunis sans ses amis»_, Remus demanda :

Qu'est-ce uqe tu veux dire par :_«Remus ne fait pas le poid seul sans eux tu sais comme moi qu'un seul maraudeurs est démunis sans ses amis» _Je n'ais pas de mal a concevoir que vous venez du futur mais le reste j'y comprend que dalle. Mais comment t'a pus grandir chez les black si tu vient du futur? Et...(Remus)

Respire Rem! Bon vous êtes tous prèt a m'écouté? Je vais vous racontez comment 2 jeunes enfants de 1ans on survécu au sortilège de l'Avada Kadevra et on ainsi détrui notre cher ami Voldy(Jade)

J'avoue que je suis curieux allez vas-y on t'écoute!(Harry)

Bon l'histoire débute le 28 juillet 1980. A cette date une jeune femme acouchait de 2 jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon. Le père des jumeaux n'ésita pas quand au nom du petit garçon : il l'apella Harry James Potter. Pour le nom de la petite fille ce fut le meilleur ami du père qui trouva. Enfin trouva... cela fesait déja bien longtemps qu'ils saviat que la fillette ce nommerais Jade Lily Evans Potter. Les enfants passèrent leurs premiers mois avec lily et James, leurs parents, et Sirius et Remus, leurs parains.(Jade)

Alors j'me trouve a être ton parain Jade? Waou c'est fucké(Remus)

Hihihi! Bon je continue. Mais après près de 11 mois de tranquillité il c'est avéré évident que Lord Voldermort (frémissement de tous sauf Harry, Hermione, James et Sirius) en voulait particulièrement a James et sa petite famille pour être les derniers décendant de Godric Griffondor. Alors étant en danger les Potter,avec l'aide de Dumbledor, utilisèrent le sortilège de Fidèlitas et voulurent pour Gardien du secret Sirius. Mais celui-ci refusant en disant : «c'est a moi en premier qu'Ils penserons pour tenir ce role alors c'est moi qu'ils pourchasserons. Mais n'étant pas le gardien je ne pourait pas vous trahirs sans le vouloir.» Alros les Potters choisirent un autre gardien du secret. Malheureusement le soir de l'halloween 1981, le gardien du secret les trahis et les dénonça a Voldermort(nouveau frémissement de tous sauf Harry, Hermione, James et Sirius). Il ce déplaca lui-même pour les éliminé. James Potter fut le premier a mourir en esseyant de ce battre contre le lord noir. Il fut cependant vite vaincu avec le sortilège interdit. Puis il monta tranquillement les marche tell la mort ce dirigeant vers sa proie. Lily était avec ses enfants dans lerus chambres et leurs chantait une petite chanson pour les calmés. Mais cette chansonnette était en réalité un sortilège de protection que toute les mère savent mais n'en prenne concience seulement si leurs progénitures sont en danger de mort. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'Il entra dans la pièce Voldermort(encore un frémissement) ne tua que Lily. Quand il arriva devant les enfants, les 2 jumeaux ce tenait par la main. Lorsqu'il lança le Avada Kadevra celui-ci ricocha et frapa de plein fouet le mage noir. Il devint dans un état pire que la mort et fuilla. Le sortilège ne laissa pour trace sur les enfants que deux cicatrice a jamais encré dans leur peau. Une éclaire sur le front pour Harry et pour moi une lune avec une étoile en dessou de la claviule droite.(Jade)

Alors..c'est comme sa que je vais mourir. Destin affreux maissi cela vous permet de vaincre Voldermort alors je n'ait rien contre.(Jade)

Nous le savions sa James. Le Sirius et le Remus du futur nous l'on tellement répété a Harry et a moi. Bin que moi je le savais puisque je te connait mieu que personne!(Jade)

Et Lily elle? Quelqu'un sais comment elle aurait prit ce destin néfaste?(Remus)

Aussi bien que James dans la mesure ou c'est possible3 de bien prendre une mort atroce...Vous êtes tout les deux de très puissant et courageux sorciers et nous tenons beaucoup de vous. CE que vous voyez du physique de Harry n'est pas vraiment le sien. Pour ne pas ce faire reconnaitre et parce que les parents des jumeaux et de ron sont aussi a poudlard ils ont changé d'apparance. En fait harry est le portrait craché de James a la différence près que comme moi il a les yeux de Lily.(Jade)

Pas de difficulté a imaginé!(James)

Mais avant de continuer mon histoire ,Harry j' ai une question. Le professeur Moony c'est la personne a qui je pense n'est-ce pas?(Jade)

Sa dépent a qui tu pense..(Harry)

C'est mon loup préféré!(Jade)

Gagné(Harry)

Alor faudra avertirMoony qu'ils savent(Jade)

Oui biensur!Bon continue!(Harry)

Bon j'en était ou? Ah oui Voldy est mort. Dans les décombres de la maison il ne restait plus que les deux enfants. La petite dormait paisiblement semblanyt ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui c'était passé alors que Harry veillait sur elle.Après quelques heures, on entendit enfin des bruit de pas dans les décombres et un urlement déchirant de tristesse et de douleur. Sirius venait de trouver James. Imaginez comment vous vous sentiriez si votre frère venait a mourir de tell façon. En fait c'est une douleur bien pire de ce que vous pouvez imaginer.Donc sirius couru ensuite a l'étage et urla encore une fois devant le corps blême et inerte de Lily. Mais il fini par sourir, car devant lui ce trouvait les enfants bien intacte sans autre blessure que leur cicatrices. Il les prenat délicatement dans c'est bras et sorti de la maison. Lorsqu'Il fut dans le jardin il leva les yeux et appersu Hagrid qui était envoyé par Dumbledor pour récupéré les enfants. Après avoir discuté avec le semi-géant, Sirius laissa finalement avec rétissance sa moto volante et les deux enfants a Hagrid, sachant qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité la ou Dumbledor voulait les placer qu'avec lui.( Jade)

Ouai j'va avoir une moto volante!(Sirius)

Sirius!(Harry, Ron, James et Remus)

Bin quoi faut bin détendre l'atmosphèrecar c'est un peu trop lugubre a mon gout!(Sirius)

M'enfin bon j'continue. Sirius regarda Hagrid s'éloigné puis parti pour acomplir sont dernier but. Venger James et Lily. Tuer le traitre.(grimace de dégout de jade, d'harry et des autres du futur)(Jade)

Mais qui est le traitre? Peut-être que si tu nous le dit ou va pouvoir les sauver!(Remus)

Malheureusement je ne le peux pas parce que sa changerais tout le futur et peut-etre cela ferai que Voldermort règnerai en maître sur le monde.(Jade)

Dacord je comprend!(Remus)

Sirius trouva le traitre quelque jour plus tard en plein Londre moldu. Sirius esseya de le tuer mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit le traitre jeta l'Avada Kadevra sur 12 moldu et fi mine de ce faire tuer par sirius et disparu en ne laissant de lui qu'un seul doit qu'il s'était tranché avant de disparêtre. Sirius resta figé de stupéfaction. Et les aurors arrivèrent. La mort des moldu et de clle du traitre fut mit sur le dos de Sirius et encore pire, comme on le croyait gardien du secret des Potter on mit leur mort sur son dos. Malheureusement pour lui le procès était perdu d'avance. Même avec Dumbledor pour avocat, Sirius ce retrouva quand même a Azcaban. Je me suis posé la question toute mon enfance, aurait-il préféré mourir et rejoindre James ou allé en prison? Quand je suis retourné a mon époque, le futur pour vous, il ma dit :« bien que ces années on été un calvaire je ne regrète rien car quand le temps viendra je pourai le tué moi même et cela vaut toute ces années dans ce troue a détraqueurs.»(Jade)

Est-ce que je vais être libéré un jour au moins?(Sirius)

Je ne dirait pas sa comme sa. Tu va sortir oui, mais tu va t'évadé d'Azcaban. Tu y aura survécu 12 ans sans devenir fou.(Jade)

Comment est-ce possible? Aucun humain, sorcier ou moldu, ne peux s'enfuir de cette prison sans attiré l'attention des détraqueurs!(Sirius)

Un humain non mais un chien oui. Grace a ta forme animagi que tu gardera en casi permanence tu y survivra aisément. Puis au bout de 12 ans ,en lisant un journal que Fudge,le ministre de la magie, te laissera, te verra que le traitre était depuis longtemps déja au côté de ton fieulle a Poudlard et ce au nez et a la barbe de Dumbledor et de tout le monde. C,est la raison qui te poussera a t'évadé et a te rendre a poudlard. Et comme coincidence étonante c'est Remus qui occupait, cette anné la, le poste de professeur de DCFM. Malheureusement lors de la 5em année de Harry, a cause d'un plan foireux de Voldy pour tuer harry ou quelques chose dans le genre, ta chère cousine Belatrix réussi a te tuer en t'envoyant valsé dans le voile de la salle de la mort au départements des mistères du ministère au cour d'une bataille. Mais bon revenons a nos mouton. Hagrid amena les jumeaux a Dumbledor qui l'attendait sur une rue moldu du nom de Privet Drive. Dumbledor avait décidé d'éloigné les enfants du monde des sorciers ou du moins de ceux qui conaissait l'exploi qu'il avait accomplie. Donc avec Harry dans les bras, Dumbledor aprocha du 4, Privet Drive, maison habiter par la famille Dursley. Cette famille était composé de Vernon Dursley, de son fils Dudley Dursley et de sa femme Pétunia Dursley née Evans(.Jade)

A non! Ne me dit pas qu'il la laissé chez la soeur de Lily!Ah! pauvre Harry! C'est une vrai peste cette femme!(James)

Oui tu a raison James, et juste pour démontré comment ils détestait tout ce qui était magie, ils fesait dormir Harry dans le placart en dessou de l,escalier et l'on battu souvent.(expression outré de James et jade dit en voyant qu'il allait répliquer) James aucun commentaire c'est pas le temps. Donc il déposa le petit sur le pas de la porte avec une lettre et sonna avant de s'éloigné. Quand a moi il me ramena a poudlard. Le lendemain il me mit dans un pagné avec deux lettre puis me confia a Fumseck pour qu'il m'amène au Dumbledor de cette époque. Une des lettre était pour lui et l'autre, pour Mr et Mrs Black, ma famille d'adoption si on peu dire.(Jade)

Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si mes parents ne t'aurait pas acepté?(Sirius)

Je me serai ramassé chez les Potter.Mais Dumbledor trouvait cela plus risquer de m'envoyé chez mes grand-parents paternel. Frank et Elizabeth Potter étant de grand aurors réputé, ils aurait tot fait de découvrir que j'était leur petite fille et dieu sais ce qui serais arrivé. Donc pour ce qui est de moi vous conaissez le reste de ma vie jusqu'a présent. Et Harry vous racontera la sienne plus tard car elle n'est pas indispensable a savoir pour l'instant. Alors rem, est-ce que tu comprend pourquoi je disait que tu ne fesait pas le poid sans les autres?(Jade)

Oui je comprend. Et si j'ai bien compris de ce que disait avant totue cette histoire, toi et Rogue allexz faire une potion pour les ramener? (Remus)

Oui c'est sa! Bon maintenant tout le monde au dodos on a des cours demain! Et Double cour de potion qui plus est! Et Bruet va nous coller en retenue si on commence l'année en ne l'écoutant pas! Alors bonne nuit tout le monde!(Jade)

Bonne nuit!(Tlm)

Ils retournèrent tous a leurs lits. Cependant cela prit plusieurs minutes avant de réussir a se rendormir. Jade ce dit a elle même avant de dormir :« il faudra que je reste parlé a Moony après le cour demais après-midi». Puis peux de temps apres cette pensé elle s'endormie.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Nda : bon pour pas être trop fourré le Remus junior va gardé son nom et le senior va s'appeler tjrs moony pcq sinon si jles appelles remus tout les deux sa va être fuckant un madner !_

_Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel_

_Chapitre 8 : emprunt et discution_

Jade ce leva avant tout le monde ce jour la. Elle voulais allez voir le professeur Moony avant le déjeuné. Il était 7hr du matin. Bon d'accord un peu tôt pour aller voir un professeur mais jamais trop pour voir un ami. Et puis Moony est toujours debout avant tout le monde. Elle mit donc la jupe grise, la chemise blanche et la cravate rouge et or qui constituait l'uniforme de poudlard. Elle repasserait plus tard prendre sa robe de sorcier.

Elle déambulait dans le corridor à la recherche appartements de son ami. Après quelques minutes de recherche et après avoir finalement fait confiance à son instinct, elle arriva devant la porte et cogna.

Le professeur Moony vint répondre, intriguer par la personne qui était debout de si bon matin pour lui parler. Lorsqu'il apperçu Jade de l'autre côté de la porte il sursauta et lui dit :

Que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite si matinale mlle Evans ? (Moony)

Remus Lupin tu peux bien abandonné les mlle avec moi quand nous sommes que tout les deux tu veux bien ! (Jade)

Bon d'accord. Entre. (Moony)

Il la fit entré puis lui offrit un siège et quelques chose a manger ce se doutant qu'elle n'avait pas déjeuner. Ensuite il lui demanda :

Que me vaux l'honneur de te voir ? (Moony)

Je venais te dire que les maraudeurs savent tout…mais sa je croit que tu le savait n'est-ce pas ? (Jade)

Ouai j'le savais mais merci de me le dire...je ne me souvenais plus quand exactement tu nous disait tout. (Moony)

Hey bin c'est fait ! Mais dit moi est-ce que sa va ? Tu à l'air fatiguer ! (Jade)

Hey bien la pleine lune s'en vient, soit dit en passant sa ne sera pas une partit de plaisir deux loup-garou te croit tu capable de géré sa ? (Moony)

Tu sais très bien que oui ! Et puis j'suis avec James, Sirius et Ron et Harry et les Jumeaux aussi son animagi alors on devrait s'en sortir. Et qu'est-ce qui te tracasse après sa ? (Jade)

Eum… En faite …euh… (Moony)

C'est une fille !( Jade)

Oui…. (Moony)

C'est qui dit moi ? (Jade)

…. (Moony)

Bon j'le saurai pas comme sa...Donc attend voir….hum. Hermione ? (Jade…elle fait un petit sourire malicieux)

Comment t'a su ? (Moony)

Juste la façon dont tu la regardes j'ai compris. En fait juste la façon dont vous la regardez ! tu étais déjà amoureux d'elle quand tu étais jeune ! (Jade)

Oui ...mais je me souvient que j'ai sortit avec…je lui ait tout avoué après le match de quiditch Griffondor/Serpentar qui aura lieu bientôt. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'aime plus lorsque nous rentrerons chez nous. J'ai peur que notre différence d'age la dérange !(Moony)

Le seul hic c'est Ron puisqu'ils sont ensemble,mais si tu te souvient avoir sorti avec alors c'est ce qui arrivera. Et puis tu capote toujours pour rien rem ! Hermione est comme moi si elle t'aime vraiment elle ne verra pas la différence d'age…Tout ce qui pourrait la déstabilisé un peu c'est seulement ce que tu est devenue après ces années ou tu a perdu tour après tour tes meilleurs amis….sa a été la même chose pour moi et Sirius…. Je l'aime tellement que j'ai tout fait pour lui simplifiée la vie, pour lui rendre le cœur plus léger. Ne t'inquiète dont pas Rem !(Jade)

Oui bon nosu verrons bien !J'espère que tu a raison ! Maitenant retorune a la tour de Griffondor avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que tu a disparue et prépare les donc un peu a la prochaine pleine lune et n'oublie pas qu'ici la potion tue-loup n'existe pas encore et que même si nous la connaissons nous ne pouvons pas l'utilisé !(Moony)

T'inquiète rem je sais tout sa ! M'enfin bon salut et fiat attention a toi :P(Jade)

Salut ma chère amie et soyez prudents...(Moony)

Mais oui Lunard !Salut(Jade)

Et elle quitta les appartements de sont professeur. Elle avait tout fait pour le rassuré quant a la prochaine pleine lune mais si elle avait convincue Moony elle ne l'était pas pour autant. Il faudra vraiment faire une mise au point avec les autres...Tout en pensant a sa ses pas la guidèrent a la tour de Griffondor. Lorsqu'elle entra elle fut mise a terre pare 1 flèche poilue noire. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la surprise passé, elle déclara frustré :

Black qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ? t'es fou ? Haute toi de la et reprend ta forme humaine !(Jade)

En un pop caractéristique, le gros chien noir laissa place a un Sirius désorienté. Il rejoigni les autre ,ce que jade avait déja fait, et dit :

ou étais-tu ? on s'inquiétaient !(Sirius)

Génial le matin ou je sort sans vous avertir vous vous réveiller tot !je suis seulement allé voir le professeur Moony pour lui dire que vous étiez au courant ! et j'ai très bien fiat d'ailleru car il m'a rapeller un sujet dont lequel nous devrons avoir une discutions tous ensemble.(Jade)

Pourquoi t'es allez dire tout au prof moony ? t'es folle ?qu 'est-ce qu 'il a affaire la dendans ?(James)

Quoi ? vous avez pas encore fait le lien ?Bon dieu qu'vous pouvez être lent des fois ! Moony c'est d'l'anglais. Sa s'aproche de quoi en français ?(Jade)

Hmmm je dirait de Lunard moi !(Remus)

Gagné !Le professeur Moony est en réalité Remus Lupin adulte !alors je croit qu'il est concerner !(Jade)

La vache c'est rem ! S'ke ta lair fatiguer mon vieux !(Sirius)

Après prèt de 20ans de transformation en loup tu le serai toi aussi mon cher ! et a ce propos... La pleine lune est ce vendredi et nous serons au prise avec 2 loup-garou. En plus du fait que la potion tue-loup n'existe pas encore cela pourait s'avéré dificile surtotu si les deux loup ne s'entende pas bien... alors j'ose espéré que vous serez près et que vous ne ferez pas les laches !(Jade)

Heu...j'ai pas envie d'me faire bouffer..vous êtes sure que vosu avez besoin de moi ?chui qu'un rat !(Peter)

Tu foutera le camp dès qu'aura ouver le chemin vers la cabane hurlante. On a justement pas besoin d'un p'tit rat peureux s'pas le temps !(Jade)

Jade...pas besoin d'être méchante avec. C'est pas de sa faute s'il est un rat...(James)

Peut-être mais c'esttout demême pas la mienne si c'est qu'un petit peureux. M'enfin bon chui désolé peter chui sur les nerfs. Sa'm fou la trouille de les savoir en liberté tout les deux.(Jade)

T'inquiète pas Jade, y va y avoir un cerf, un gros chien, une panthère noire, en faite 2 panthère noire, un tigre d'afrique, et 2 tigre de sibérie. On devrait s'en sortir.(Harry)

Plus un lion, moi !(Herm)

Et une licorne !(Lily)

Oh non ! les filles il est hors de question qeu j'vous amène las-bas ! Lily tu ferait de la nourriture de prédilection pour deux loup-garou sanguinaires et affamés et 'mione t'es pas assez habituer a tes pouvoirs de lion. Et ya pas de mais !Etqui plus est j'en connait plusieurs qui seraient déconcentré de vous svoir parmis nous, moi la première !(Jade)

Pourquoi tu yaurai droit et pas nous ?(Lily)

Ouai elle a raison ! (herm)

Tout simplement pcq les deux loup-garou me connaissent et on confiance en moi. Et je suis animagi depuis que j'ai 9 ans ! Je controle parfaitement mes sens de panthère et ils sont, ainsi que mes muscles et mes réflexes, bien plus dévelopé que toute panthère normal ! Et puis Moony tien a ce que je sois la. Il sait que j'aurais un effet sur lui s'il devient trop dangereux. Bon vous avez encore des question ? Quelqu'un ? Non ? Bon alors, James,Sirius et Fred vous resterez avec rem. Harry, Ron. George et moi serons avec Moony. Nous devrons faire le plus possible pour nous évités pour ainsi évités un éventuel combat entre nos deux loup. Est-ce claire ?(tout le monde aquiesce sans un mot trop étonné de l'attitude de chef de jade)Bon parfait ! Donc d'ici la j'veux tous vous voir vous reposez et sur ce je vous laisse j'ai a faire !A plutard ! (Jade)

Sur ce speach assez étonnant Jade décendit jusque dans les cachots pour y retrouver Severus. Dès qu'il l'aperçu, il lui dit :

T'es en retard, sa va ?(Sev)

Petite discution animé entre les maraudeurs, les autres et moi. Rien de bien grave ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon revenons a nos mouton. Que nous faut-il ?(Jade)

Okay. Il nous faut...de la mandragore, des cheveux d'elfes blonds en poudres, du sang de dragon, du sang de licorne, quelques ailes de chauve-souris, des yeux de tritons, quelques larmes de cristal, 2 plumes de phénix ainsi que quelques larmes de phenix, du sang d'une personne aparenter a au moins 1 des morts a réssussité, ensuite quelques goutes de mithril liquide, 1 objet appartenant a chacun des morts a réssussité(bien prendre gare d'avoir mis des objets qui sont resté après leurs mort et non des objet ramené de leur passé ou ils sont toujours vivants) et pour finir un fragment du joyaux du peuple marin habitant le lac de Poudlard.(Sev)

Ish...y'en a du stock...Est-ce que Bruet va avoir tout sa ?(Jade)

Tout sauf 1 objet appartenant a chacun des morts a réssussité, le sang d'une personne apenrenter ainsi que s'qui provient du phénix...sa va falloir atrouver un moyen de s'en procuré. Et le fragment du joyaux du peuple marin habitant le lac de Poudlard devrait être plustot difficile a optenir.(Sev)

Pour ce qui provient du phénix j'yrais voir Dumbledor et fumseck. Dumbledor est au courant de ce qu,on fait alors il n'y verra aucun inconvéniant. Et je crois qu'il pocède quelques fragments de ce joyaux. Au pire j'yrais moi même en chercher chez les sirènes du lac !(Jade)

Parfait ! un peux suicidaire mais bon. Alors on y va ?(Sev)

Ouai !(Jade)

Ils avencèrent vers la porte de leur salle de classe et Severus prononca «Alohomora». La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit déclique. Severus et Jade entrèrent et ils refermèrent la porte en ne laissant qu'un petit entrebaillement. Severus lui dit :

j'yrais seule dans la réserve. Toi reste a surveiller le retour de Bruet ou l'arrivé d'une quelconque personne.9Sev)

Sev, t'aura pas besoin d'aide pour tout rassembler ?(Jade)

Non ne t'inquiète pas je connait la réserve par coeur je sais ou tout ce trouve ! donne moi 10 minutes et nous sommes repartis !(Sev)

D'accord ! fait vite !(Jade)

Il lui souris(si si severus rogue a souris lol)et disparue dans l'autre pièce. Jade ce pencha et regarda dans l'entrebaillement. Son regard ce fixa désespérément sur le vide du couloir. Au bout de 10 minutes, Severus resortis de la en montrant d'un air de vainqueur ce qu'ils était venus chercher. Il foura son précieux fardeau dans son sac et ils quittèrent précipitament la classe du professuer Bruet. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loins, Severus dit a Jade :

nous devrons commencer la préparation ce vendredi soire car c'est la pleine lune .(Sev)

Je..Je ne pourais pas être la...(Jade)

Ah ! c'est vrai! Lupin et sa lycantropie !(Sev)

Com...Comment sais-tu sa ?(Jade, très blême)

J'ai surpris une conversation entre Dumbledor et McGonagal une fois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ne cerais-ce que parce que ce sont tes amis et que cela te blaisserais que je balance tout je ne le ferais pas tu a ma parole ! et je commencerait la potion sans toi vendredi.(Sev)

Merci Sev tu est un amour !(Jade)

De rien..(Sev, il est tout rouge !)

Bon retournons a nos maisons respectives pour ne pas mettre des soupçons a tout le monde.(Jade)

Oui tu a raison ! Aurevoir Jade !(Sev)

Salut Sev !(Jade)

Et ils prirent chacuns une une direction opposée. Il était environs 10hr00 lorsque Jade rentra a la tour de Griffondor...pour la découvrir vide de toute présence des ses amis. Apparament, d'après une note qu'elle trouva, ils était au terrain de quidditch. Elle ce dit :« parfait j'vais me relaxer». Et elle reparti de la tour, direction la bibliothèque puis le parc de Poudlard.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel_

_Chapitre 9 : Lune de sang_

Le vendredi soir si redouté par tout le monde arriva. Personne ne mangea au souper, bien trop préoccupé par la prochaine nuit à venir. Vers 7hr-¼, alors que le soleil descendait, James ,Sirius, Fred, Peter et Remus ce dirigèrent vers la Cabane Hurlante tandis que Ron, Harry, George, Jade et Moony, eux, s'enfonçaient dans la forêt interdite. Dès que le saule cogneur fut maîtrisé, on vit un petit rat ce faufilé jusqu'au château.

_Dans la forêt_

Jade et Moony avançait en tête a une vive allure forçant ainsi les autres a pressé le pas pour les suivre. Le silence qui régnait dans la forêt était extrêmement lourd. Aucun bruit d'oiseaux ou de quelconques autres créatures ne transperçaient le silence absolu. Comme s'ils avaient tous fuit pour ce cacher d'une furie sans pareil. Harry, Ron, et George attribuait ce silence a la forêt elle même et ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. Mais Jade et Moony, eux, savaient que les peuples de cette forêt savait quel bête sanguinaire allait bientôt fouler leur terre et donc ils étaient partit ce cacher bien loin. Mêmes les araignées géantes ne faisaient aucun bruit! Soudain, sans avertir, Jade se tourna brusquement et prit la parole, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter les trois adolescents.

Bon, dès que je vous ferai signe vous prendrez vos formes animagus. Soyez le plus calme possible sinon le loup le sentira et dieu sais ce qu'il fera. Lorsque Moony sera transformé, restez à vos places et attendez qu'il aille vous sentir. Je serais un peu en avant de vous de sorte qu'il viendra me voir en premiers donc lorsqu'il vous inspectera je resterai ases côté pour pouvoir intervenir si jamais il arrivait quelque chose. Même si Ron et toi, Harry, êtes déjà sorti avec Moony et Sirius je ne garantis pas que le loup de ce soir se souviendra de vous car sans la potion tue-loup il n'est pas lucide. Si jamais il venait à ne pas vous accepter, gripper le plus haut possible dans un arbre et ne vous changer surtout pas en humain, cela ne ferait que l'excité plus. Bon jusqu'a date sa va? (Jade)

Ok...(George, Harry, Ron)

Bon ensuite, si jamais on venait a rencontré Rem et les autres cela pourrait être catastrophique comme cela pourrait bien ce passé. Mais je pencherais plus pour la catastrophe Car Moony empiète sur le terrain de rem et une guerre pour devenir chef de meute s'en suivra. Et habituellement dans ces cas le perdant perd aussi la vie. Mais si ils ce reconnaisse comme étant pareil l'un et l'autre il n'y aura rien a craindre. Mais si sa tourne mal Harry tu fou le camp et emmène avec toi James. Car si l'un ou l'autre meure on est foutu! Ron, George vous restez mais essayer d'éviter de vous battre le plus possible...je veux éviter le plus de blessure possible. Si sa dégénère vraiment, Harry tu va chercher Dumbledor. Okay?(Jade)

Okay(George, Harry, Ron)

T'inquiète pas Jade, Ils s'en sortiront très bien!(Moony)

Je sais mais je reste nerveuse. Tu sais que j'ai toujours été comme sa et ce a toute les pleines lunes depuis que je te connais!(Jade)

Je sais oui! Ne t'inquiè...Haaaaa(Moony)

Merde sa commence! Allez transformez-vous et vite!(Jade)

Après ces mots, elle ce transforma elle aussi. La ou ils ce trouvaient quelques secondes au paravent, ce trouvait maintenant 2 panthères noires différenciable seulement par la tache blanche en éclaire sur le front d'un et la lune et les étoiles sur le flanc de l'autre. Avec eux ce trouvait un imposant Tigre africain et un magnifique Tire blanc. Devant eux, Moony ce transformais en ce convulsant sous la douleur. Et puis soudain, la fin de la transformation fut saluer par,non pas un, mais deux hurlement a la lune.

_Dans la Cabane Hurlante_

Fred suivait James, Sirius et Remus dans le passage qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Il avait emprunter tellement souvent ce passage avec George qu'il pourrait le faire les yeux fermés mais cette nuit la il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi lugubre. Alors qu'il pensait a ses trois frères (les enfants Wesley au complets considéraient Harry comme leur frère), James lui parla :

Ne t'inquiète pas Fred tout ira bien pour tout le monde! Temps et aussi longtemps que les deux loup ne ce rencontre pas tous sera parfait et tu t'amusera tu verra!(James)

J'espère...Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'ils se rencontrent?(Fred)

Tu cour prévenir Dumbledor si sa dégénère et tu reste à l'écart. Leur rencontre pourrait être catastrophique et Rem et Moony s'en voudrait pour le reste de leur vie si quelqu'un étaient blessé. Sirius, Jade et moi avons l'habitude avec rem et jade est aussi habituer a sortir avec Moony alors nous serons en mesure de les séparé ne t'inquiète pas pour sa.(James)

D'accord!( Fred)

On y est! Reste plus qu'à attendre! Aussi tôt qu'il commencera a e tortiller transforme toi okay Fred?(Sirius)

Okay(Fred)

Ils s'assirent dans la pièce qui devait faire office de salon avant et attendirent quelques minutes. Soudain, Remus commença sa transformation. Attaquer par des spasmes de douleurs, la transformation ce fit tranquillement. En un pop caractéristique els trois autres changèrent d'apparence. A leur place ce trouvait maintenant le grand cerf à fière allure, un gros chien noire, et un autre magnifique tigre blanc indissociable de celui qui était dans la forêt. La fin de la transformation ce termina par ,non pas un, mais deux hurlement a la lune.

_Dans la forêt_

Moony s'avança(oublier pas qu'il est loup maintenant)vers phantôme sa fidèle amie. Il la renifla et après l'avoir reconnue, lui donna un coup de patte amical. Phantôme laissa échappé un feulement agassé comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait cela. Puis il s'approcha de Flame(Ron, le tigre africain), le renifla et le gratifia d'un coup de patte en signe d'accord. Le tigre laissa échapper une sorte de soupir de soulagement. Puis Moony arriva devant Ice(George le tigre blanc) et fit le même manège. Ensuite vint le tour Darkness le loup sembla l'observer quelque seconde puis fit le même manège qu'avec les deux autres. Soudain le loup ce détourna vers Phantôme et la regarda, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Alors sans crier gare, la panthère s'élança et le loup la suivit. Une course était engagée. Ice, Flame et Darkness se mirent de la parti et essayèrent de les rattraper. Darkness talonna Phantôme qui elle ce faisait distancé par le loup. Ice et Flame ,eux, traînaient en arrière. Les 4 félins et le loup s'amusèrent longtemps a courir

_Dans le parc de poudlard_

Le jeune loup-garou avait eu tôt fait d'accepté Tempête, le tigre blanc(Fred). Lunard,Tempête,Patmol et Cornedrue passèrent prèsque toute la soiré a faire la course et à ce chamailler. Vers 5 heure du matin (nda : disons que le soleil ce lève a 6hr du matin) alors que Lunard et les autres animaux étaient étendus sur les berges du lac de Poudlard, le loup sentit tout d'un coup une odeur particulière, famillière : la sienne. Mais ce qu'il ne compris pas c'est que cette odeure lui était amener par le vent de la Forêt interdite. Il ce leva et ce mit a s'agiter avant d'hurler plusieurs fois et ce du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Cornedrue, Patmol et Tempête comprirent, a leur plus grand effroie, qu'il s'agissait d'un appelle, d'un défit lancer a la créature a qui appartenait cette odeur.

_Dans la Forêt Interdite_

Soudain, alors que Moony est les autres animaux reprenait le souffle, d'effroyable, autant par leur sons que par leurs signification, retentirent plusieurs hurlement de loup. Aussitot que Phantôme entendit ces cris, elle s'ellença vers le parc du château. Un quart de seconde plustard, alors qu'il comprenait la signification de cet apelle, le loup ce dirigea a totue vitesse vers la même direction. Darkness, ice et Flame lui emboîtèrent le pas.

_Dans le parc de Poudlard_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous face a face. Sur les berges du lac ce tenait devnat le Loup, Le Cerf et le gros chien. On voyais déjà tempête entré dans Poudlard suvit de près par Flame et Darkness. Devant eux ce dressait fièrement Moony , Ice et Phantôme. Dans les yeux des bêtes présentes on pouvait lire une immence peur. C'est alors que Moony et Lunard, comme d'un même geste, une même pensé, s'élensèrent l'un sur l'autre. Lunard fut immédiatement bloquer au torse par les bois solides de Cornedrue et au patte par la forte machoire de Patmol. De l'autre côté, ni Ice, ni Phantôme étaient de taille a bloquer mais Phantôme prit tout de même son élant et lui rentra dedans pour le dévier de sa trajectoire et aussi de son but car, par ce simple geste, elle venait d'enclancher un combat dont l'issu serait peut-être la mort... Phantôme était extrêmement conciente que ce qu'elle fesait relevait du suicide mais elle ne pouvait pas ce résigné a laissé moony ce faire disparaitre sans rien faire. Car si jamais Moony tuait Lunard alors il disparêtrait instentanément du monde.

Le Loup se tourna vers la panthère et grogna de mécontentement. La panthère ce tenait sur ses gardes et ne voulait en aucun cas attaquer la première. Elle n'eu pas longtemps a attendre car déja Moony se rua sur elle et lui griffa l'épaule droite. Phantôme laissa échapé un feulement de douleur mélangé avec une profonde tristesse. Mais ce feulement contrastait tout de même avec la détermination résigné qui régnait dans les yeux de l'animal. Sans perdre une seconde elle réplica en mordant Moony a la patte. Le combat devint de plus en plus déchaîné. Lunard s'exitait de plus en plsu a la vue du sang et Cornedrue et Patmol avaient d'autant plus de dificulter a le retenir. Patmol s'en voulait de plsu en plus de ne pas pouvoir allé aidé la panthère qui faiblissait a vue d'oeil. Quelqu'un d'étranger a cette scène n'y verrait pas toute l'horreur qui pourtant s'y déroulait.

Puis tout arriva d'un coup. La brave panthère s'effondra au sol avec de multiple coupure et morsure mais elles étaient tout superficiel. La blessure qui l,acheva par contre n'était pas belle, on pouvait voir trois grande,large et profonde entaille sur la poitrine de l'animal noir. Au moment même ou l'animal inerte heurta durment le sol, les grandes portes du chateau s'ouvrirent et Dumbledor, McGonnagal, Harry,Ron et Fred sortirent a toute vitesse et ce dirigèrent vers le parc. Et pendant qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers, alors qu'il le va sa patte pour assèner le coup de grâce a sa victime, le soleil pointa le bout de son nez et les deux loup-garou retombèrent en ce tordant de douleurs et en ce retransformant. Et au même moment, Phantôme redevint Jade, ainsi que toute les autres bêtes redevinrent humaines. Avant que personne n'ait eu le temps d'aprocher Jade, McGonnagal mettait jade sur une sivière et la ramenait a l'imfirmerie. James et Sirius ramassèrent Remus encore inconcient et l'aprochèrent près du professeur Moony lui aussi dans les vapes. Dumbledor leur dit, d'un ton grave et inquiète qu'on lui voyait rarement :

Mes enfants, comme vous vous en douter surment puisque vous avez tout vue, Jade est blessé très gravement.(Dumbledor)

Est-ce qu'elle va devenir un loup-garou car Moony la beaucoup mordu...(Sirius)

Non ne vous inquiétez pas pour sa. Les morsure de Loup-garou n'ont aucun effet sur un animal pas plus ke sur la forme humaine du sorcier animagus s'il a été mordu sous sa forme animal. Mais ce sont les différentes coupures , surtout celle de sa poitrine, qui m'inquiète. Malheureusement les blessures causé par un loup-garou ne sont pas soignable magiquement donc Pomfresh devra oppérer de façon moldu. Mais au moins les moyen d'anestésie magique marche tout de même alors de ce sens nous n'avons pas d'inquiétude. Donc pendant toute la durée de l'oppération, Pomfresh va interdire l'accet a qui que ce fut, et même a moi, a l'infirmerie et aussi, pour le mieux de Moony et de Remus vous allé tout deux les conduires dans les appartements du professeur ou un lit confortable et quelques lits de camp de plus sont instalé pour Remus et vous si vous voulez vous reposez. Et je n'autorise que l'un d'entre vous a faire les cents pas devant l'infirmerie. Et laissez le temps a Moony et a Remus de reprendre un peu de leur force avant de tout leurs expliquer. Bon, allez, rentrez avant qu'ils ne ce réveille.(Dumbledor)

Bien professeur.(James et Sirius)

Ils avaient écoutés Dumbledor avec une détresse croissante envers l'état de leur amie. Quand il eut fini de parlé, ils prirent tous le chemin qui menait vers la chambre de Moony. Ils trouvèrent, endormies sur les sofa, Hermione et Lily. Tous étant fort décourager et atrister, ils n'eurent pas le coeur de leur infliger cette affreuse nouvelle immédiatement et allèrent s'étendre sur les lit de camp instalé a leur intention et s'endormirent aussitot les deux inconcient coucher dans leurs lits.

De son côté, Sirius ,qui était bien trop inquiêt pour allé dormir, bifurca vers l'infirmerie. Il y retrouva presque immédiatement le professeur Dumbledor qu'il avait quitté depuis peu et le professeur McGonnagal qui fesait tout deux les cent pas. Ils sourirent tristement a Sirius qui les salua de la main et il s'assit, ou plutot s'effondra, au sol et attendit. Et attendit, et attendit, et attendit. Vers les coup de 3h00 de l'après-midi, sois après près de 9hr d'oppération et autre intervention médical, Pomfresh sorti toute en sueur dans leur couloir et leur dit :

_-...(Pomfresh)_

* * *

**_Note de L'auteure:_**

**Lily Jolie:**petit goût d'être sadique ce soire... vous ne le saurez qu'au prochain chapitre si Jade s'en sort! En attendant priez :P

**

* * *

**

**_Réponse aux Reviews_**

Baon pour ce qui est des reviews des cahpitres précédents aux quels je n'ait pas encore répondue je vais le faire sois dans le prochain chapitre soitdans une "hcapitre" consacré au reviews. Désolé de ne pas le fiare maintenant masi je suis épuisé mais je voualsi au moins prouver que je pense a mes reviewers, c'est important quand même :P!

Allez plus Tlm  
_Lily Jolie_


	10. Réponse Aux Reviews

**Réponse aux Reviews**

Thealie :  Bon on peu pas vraiment dire qu'Harry ce fait commender par Jade car elle ne fiat qu'expliquer comment tout ce déroulera et puis elle est très nerveuse et elle ne veux pas que sont frère et ses amis soyent blesser. Mais j'imagine que tu na pas la même façon de voir que moi / 

**Zabou :** Bah j'avoue que la j'y ai pas vraiment pensé mais je préfèrais faire quelques d'un peu dramatique. Et puis je vois vriament pas ce que j'aurait écrit de bon sur une petite nui tranquille...

**Lyane :** Bonjour Lyane! Sa me fait toujorus plaisir de lire tes reviews c'est toujours drole. Bon je doit te dire tout de suite que les prochain chapitre vont être plus long a venir pcq'il ne sont tout simplement pas écrit ! Et comme mes examens de fin d'année(et de fin d'étude) approche, je ne sias pas si je vais avoir beaucoup de temps pour la fic mais c'est promis je n'abandonne pas!

Bon c'est sa qui est sa...J'ai peut-être oublier quelqu'un si c'est le cas et uqe vous voulez que je vous réponde dite moi le!


	11. Chapitre 10

_Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel_

_Chapitre 10 : Remord_

_De son côté, Sirius ,qui était bien trop inquiêt pour allé dormir, bifurca vers l'infirmerie. Il y retrouva presque immédiatement le professeur Dumbledor qu'il avait quitté depuis peu et le professeur McGonnagal qui fesait tout deux les cent pas. Ils sourirent tristement a Sirius qui les salua de la main et il s'assit, ou plutot s'effondra, au sol et attendit. Et attendit, et attendit, et attendit. Vers les coup de 3h00 de l'après-midi, sois après près de 9hr d'oppération et autre intervention médical, Pomfresh sorti toute en sueur dans leur couloir et leur dit :_

_- ...(Pomfresh)_

Alors?(McGonnagal)

Elle vivra!(Pomfresh)

Ouai!(Sirius)

Je suis soulagé d'un poids. Qu'aurait pu fiare le monde sorciers sans elle?(McGonnagal)

Qui plus est, cela aurait considérablement fait diminuer les pouvoirs de sont frère! Enfin bon n'y pensons plus et vous, Mr Black, allez donc prévenir vos chers amis qui doivent être si inquiêts!(Dumbledor)

J'y cours!(Sirius)

Et Sirius, plus heureux que jamais, couru a perdre allène vers les appartements de Moony. Mes les bêtises que lui lança Malfoy quand il le bouscula ne le fit pas réagir! Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il ne prit même pas la peine de cogné et entra pour trouver un tableau d'une tristesse indescriptible. Hermione et Lily étaient pâles comme la mort et les yeux encore rougis par les larmes. Remus semblais plus faible que jamais auparavant le lendemain d'une pleine lune. Puis l'inquiétude ce lisait sur les visages de Fred, George, Ron, Harry et même Peter(nda : yé pas encore méchant...). James lui paraissait inquièt mais comme toujours il tâchait de le cacher. Mais le plus douloureux visage a regarder dans ce triste tableau était celui de Moony. Il avait le visage ravagé par les larmes et des rides et des cheveux blancs lui était soudainement venu d'on-ne-sait-où. On voyait dans ses yeux une douleur profonde, une tristesse incomparable et des remord. Plus de remord que l'on croyait possible de voir dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Lorsque Sirius, tout heureux en rentrant mais qui maintenant affichait une tête d'enterrement, se rendit compte que personne ne fesait attention a lui dit :

Hé ho! On ce réveille ici!(Sirius)

Sirius ta geule!(James)

Alors c'est ainsi qu'on parle à celui qui veille depuis 9hr la sorti de notre très bonne infirmière pour avoir la moindre nouvelle sur la santé de Jade aussi mauvaise peut-elle être et aussi celui qui vous apporte cette nouvelle!Alors je suis outré!(Sirius)

Sirius ta geule!(Lily, James,Harry)

Hé ho si on ne peut plus essayer de remonté le moral en blagant... M'enfin bon j'venais juste vous dire qu'elle s'ensortira ! Mais comme on ne semble pas apprécier mon humour et ma personne ici pour l'instant je vais retourner a l'infirmerie!(Sirius)

Et sans une parole de plus il tourna les talons et repartit presto pour l'infirmerie! On vit passé un sourir, si faible sourir, de soulagement quant à l'état de Jade. Surtout les visages, sauf un. Sauf sur celui de Moony qui n'avait pas été soulagé pour autant car les remord lui viendrait encore longtemps peu importe ce qu'on lui dirait.

Lorsque Sirius eu atteint l'infirmerie il retrouva Dumbledor et McGonnagla qui ce parlait. En voyant Sirius, Dumbledor lui dit :

Hey bien Mr Black, vous avez annoncer la bonne nouvelle très vite!(Dumbledor)

Oui mais ils font tous de sale tête!Et le professeur Moony a autant de remord sur le coeur que Merlin est puissant! C'est pas un tableau très réjouissant alors j'ai préféré venir attendre ici que Pomfresh nous permette d'allé voir Jade.(Sirius)

Oui je comprend bien l'état de Remus et je sais aussi que malheureusement vous n'exagérez rien!Enfin je crois que Pomfresh devrait nous laissez la voir dans peu de temps. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit a Minerva et a moi . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Black je la ferait faire une exeption pour vous car je crois que vous tenez beaucoup a notre jeune amie n'est-ce pas?(Dumbledor)

Oui c'est vrai je tient beaucoup a elle. Cela aurait été un vrai drame qu'elle...enfin vous me comprenez... Mais je ne m'apitois pas sur son sort pour autant comme font les autres! Car je sais qu'elle ne le veux pas! Hé c'est que jla connait bien ma chère Jade!Oh et merci professeur pour tout ce que vous faite pour elle. Elle vous en sera d'autant plus reconnaissante!(Sirius)

Oui je sais Mr Black!Oh mais voila Pompom! Je reviens!(Dumbledor)

Sirius souria a Dumbledor et alla s'assir contre le mur. Dumbledor et Pomfresh discutait et pomfresh lançait des regard noirs a Sirius et a Dumbledor. Il en conclua donc que Dumbledor lui demandait de le laissé entré. Elle finit par céder en levant les bras au ciel et Dumbledor lui fit signe de venir. Avant d'entré, il lui dit :

Pomfresh accepte que vous entrez a la condition que vous soyez sérieux et c'est surtout parce que Jade a besoin de savoir que quelqu'un qui tient a elle est a ses côtés. Donc vous pourez rester autant que vous voudrez mais sans toutefois vous rentre trop fatiguer est-ce claire?(Dumbledor)

Oui professeur Merci!(Sirius)

Sans dire d'autre mots, ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Celle-ci n'avait jamais paru aussi lugubre aux yeux de sirius. Lorsqu'il parvint près du lit de Jade il retint un hoquet d'horreur devnat la blancheur mortelle de son amie. Ses lèvre habituellement si rouge était aussi blanche que sa peau. La couverture ne remontait que jusqu'a ses hanches donc il pu voir qu'elle ne portait aucun haut mais que des bandages rougis quelques peux par le sang. Mais malgré tout, même si pâle,même si proche d'un état semblable a la mort, elle restait belle. Elle respirait dificilement et chaque respire semblait lui procuré une profonde douleur. Pomfresh s'avança vers eux et leur dit :

Elle a perdu extrêmement de sang et j'ai du procédé a une transfusion. Ensuite, elle avait un poumon d'érafler(nda : sa ce peux p-t pas mais bon..on s'en fou!) mais rien de grave sur ce point car j'ai tout réparé. Les coupures étaient très creuses et j'ai eu beaucoup de dificulté a les refermer. Ensuite j'ai soigner toute les autres coupures et éraflure qu'elle avait. Son état est stable pour l'instant et il devrait le resté. Il est cependant sur que son corps surportera la transfusion puisqu'il a déjà eu affaire a ce sang pendant une autre transfusion. Enfin elle devrait s'en sortir avec pour seule séquelle trois cicatrices de plus!(Pomfresh)

Elle a déjà eu une transfusion? Et qui est le donneur?(Sirius)

Il désire rester anonyme mais oui Mlle Evans a déjà eu une transfusion a cause dun...hmm..accident qu'elle a eu en première année.(Pomfresh)

Vraiment? Elle ne nous a jamais rien dit!(Sirius)

Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus!Maintenant je vosu ai autorisé a resté, Mr Black, a la seule condition que vous soyez tranquil alros ne me fiate pas regretté mon choix. Et si jamais quelqu'un d'autre veux la voir c'est une personne a la fois avec ou sans vous. Est-ce clair?(Pomfresh)

Oui Madame!(Sirius)

Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous rassurer, Minerva et moi allons vous laissez!Aurevoir!(Dumbledor)

Aurevoir Pomfresh, Mr Black.(McGonnagal)

Aurevoir Professeurs!(Sirius)

Et moi je retourne dans mon bureau. Vous m'appellez s'il y a quoi que ce sois de nouveau!(Pomfresh)

Bien!(Sirius)

Il resta la a la contempler pendant quelques minutes. Ses cheveux de jaie contrastrait affreusement avec sa pâleur. Il aurait tout donner a l'instant pour voir ses beaux yeux verts s'ouvrirent et pétiller de joie comme a leurs habitute. Après quelques heures(2 environs)Il ce pencha sur elle, l'embrassa sur le frond et lui dit :

Ta pris un sacré risque ma belle...Ne me refais jamais une peur pareil! J'ai cru que Moony aillait te tuer!Je t'aime tellement! Je t'ai perdu une fois mais tu est revenue! Cette fois si tu a bien manquer ne pas en revenir! S'il te plait ne me laisse pas! Je t'aime trop!(Sirius)

Il ferma les yeux et apuya son front sur celui de Jade. Des larmes ce mirent a couler sur ses joues. Trop concentré a essayer de retenir ses larmes, il ne senti pas les doigts qui étaient dans ses mains remuer. Puis, lentement, les yeux verts réaparurent un peu hébété. Elle dit, d'une petite voix enrouer :

Sirius...(Jade)

Jade! Comment te sens tu?(Sirius)

Bien..j'ai très mal au ventre et a la poitrine, j'ai un affreux mal de tête, a chaque respiration sa me brule, j'ai toute la misère du monde a bouger mais je suis vivante donc je vais bien!(Jade)

Toujours égale a toi-même même dans de pareil situation! Oh mais si tu savias comme Moony s'en veux! Et Remus aussi. L'un s'en veux des gestes qu'il a fait et l'autre des gestes qu'il va faire! Et James, Lily, Harry, Ron, Fred,George, Hermione et Peter s'apitoyent sur ton sort! Ils sont tous en train de déprimer dasn les appartements de Moony!(Sirius)

Seigneur! Moony, Remy... Oh comme je les plein! Mes pauvres amis!(Jade)

Tu ne lui enveux pas?(Sirius)

Oh mais comment le pourais-je? Tu sais que je tien a Remus et Moony plus que tout au monde comme a vous tous! J'ai même de la dificulté des fois a en vouloir a Peter! Alors comment pourais-je jamais en vouloir a Moony! Oh pauvre de lui comme il doit avoir des remord!(Jade)

Je n'ais jamais ve autant de remord, de tristesse et de détresse dans les yeux de quelqu'un...(Sirius)

Mon dieu...(Jade)

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine et qu'il la fesait souffrir et frissonner en même temps. Des larmes de tristesses lui coulèrent sur les joues. Sans rien dire, Sirius alla s'assir a côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras et la berça. Après 5 minutes, ces larmes cessèrent et elle dit :

Oh Siry...si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je vous ais tellement fait de mal a tous et si j'était morte s'aurait été une cata pour le monde sorcier...Mais je ne voulais pas que Remus et Moony meure. J'était prête a sacrifier la vie de tout les sorciers pour les leurs!J'ai été égoïste! Et Harry! J'ai du parêtre pour une fille qui ce prend pour un p'tit boss! J'ai été stupide...Maintent ils sont tous la a s'inquièter pour moi!(Jade)

Voyons Jade! Nous sommes tous heureux du choix que tu as fait! Nous tenons tous a Remus et Moony autant que toi et chacun de nous auraient donner sa vie pour faire la même chose que toi.Bien sur que le monde sorcier aurait été en danger si tu serais morte mais crois moi on aurait tout fait pour le sauver!Et puis si tu serais morte Moony ne se serait jamais pardonner, encore qu'il aura beaucoup de dificulté a le faire! Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Et tu sais que nous t'aimons tous plus que tous...Que je t'aime plus que tout!Je t'aime, je t'aime,je t'aime! Et je n'aurais jamais suporté ta mort!(Sirius)

Je crois que c'est entre autre pour ces paroles si peux commune a toi-même mais si rassurante que tu me disait que je t'aime tant!Et je me demandait quand tu allait enfin tout me dire! Adulte tu na jamais voulu me le dire! Tu disait : « Oh! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te gacher la surprise! Tu le verra bien toi-même!» Je viens de comprendre que tu voulais m'évité de me dire que tu ma tout dit alors que je venais de risquer ma vie! Je t'aime Siry et je t'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il poura arrivé!(Jade)

Sans rien dire de plus, Sirius aprocha doucement son visage de celui de Jade et ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Mais bientot la passion vint s'en mêler, non par l'initiative de Sirius mais par celle de Jade. Ils finirent par ce séparé avec un petit grondement de mécontentement typiquement félin de Jade. Souriante, elle lui dit :

Hmm... Quel bonheur de retrouver ces doux baisers! Tu sais que sa m'a manquer!(Jade)

Hmm...Quel bonheur de retrouver ce doux sourir! J'ai eu bien peur de ne plus le revoir!(Sirius)

Ils rièrent puis ils convinrent qu'ils avaient assez discuter et Sirius parti chercher Pomfresh. Celle-ci fut extrêmement surprise de la voir déja réveiller. Elle lui fit passé une batterie de test pour voir comment elle allait. Enfin elle lui dit :

Vous allez très bien Miss Evans! Vous êtes relativement capable de marcher. Vos jambes sont encore faible mais après quelques jours au lit vous pourez retournez en cour!Ne faite pas cette tête! Vous serez exempter de devoir et d'activiter forçante car vous devrez vous coucher tot et vous relaxer donc pas le temps pour les devoirs.Si jamais votre corps présente des manques de sang suite a la transfusion comme après la précédente nous vous en ferons une autre.(Pomfresh)

Le même donneur?(Jade)

Le même donneur. Et comme je vous connais vous allez vous sauver de l'infirmerie en pleine nuit alors vous retournerez dans votre dortoir mais interdiction de sortir de la salle commune. Vos repas vous serons servis dans la salle commune de Griffondor. J'yrais aussi vous voir 2 fois par jour pour m'assuré que tout va bien!Maintenant Mr Black vous allez la ramener a votre salle commune!(Pomfresh)

Merci, merci,merci,merci! Vous me connaissez trop bien Mme Pomfresh!(Jade)

Allez viens on y va!(Sirius)

Après c'être habiller, en fiat habiller c'est pas le mot puisqu'elle n'a que la veste de Sirius par dessu elle et son bas de pyjamas mais bon, donc après c'être habiller Sirius lui passa un bras autour de la taille et elle s'acrocha a son cou et il partirent ainsi jusqu'a la salle comme de Griffondor. Le chemin fut relativement dificile car Jade ayant les jambes faibles devait ce reposer souvent. Enfin arriver a la tour, il prit sa belle dans ses bras et la monta dans leur dortoir. Il la coucha dans son lit et dit :

Bon tu reste la je vais aller prévenir les autres!(Sirius)

Non reste avec moi...regarde Hedwige est la. Elle sera heureuse de faire un petit voyage!(Jade)

Okay!(Sirius)

Il atrapa une feuille, un encrier et une plume et griffona un petit mot pour leurs amis. Il l'attacha ensuite a la patte d'Hedwige et laissa sortir la chouette. Ensuite il alla retrouver Jade dans son lit, l'embrassa puis l'enlassa. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'a ce uqe les autres arrives.

* * *

Héhé vous avez un 2 pour 1! bon comme j'était sur que j'avais déja posté ce chapitre les réponses aux reviews qui aurait du ce retrouver dans ce chapitre sont dans le suivant!Au moins j'ai pas oublier! lol


	12. Chapitre 11

_Harry Potter et le Voyage temporel_

_Chapitre 11 : Retour aux choses sérieuses_

Alors qu'ils étaient tous dans les appartements de moony a ce morfondre sur l'état de Jade, Hedwige vint conger contre la fenêtre. Harry alla lui ouvrire et prit le message qui était après sa patte. Il l'ouvrit et lut tout haut :

_- Venez me rejoindre dans le dortoir avec Moony.Très bonne nouvelle. Sirius. _Apparament Sirius veux qu'on aille le voir!Allez on ce bouge!(Harry)

J'ai pas envie d'y allé(Moony)

Il que vous venez aussi professeur. Que dirait Jade si elle vous voyais dans cet état!(Lily)

Bon D'accord. Aller ne tardons pas trop!(Moony)

Ils sortirent tous du salon et ce dirigèrent vers la tour de Griffondor. Quand ils furent au pied des marches de leur dortoir,ils entendirent des éclats de rires. Des rires d'un sons cristalins qu'ils reconnaitraient tous parmit mille. Ils ce précipitèrent dans les marches et les montèrent a la volé. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre Jade sautait sur le dos de Sirius dans l'espoire d'une quelconque vangence. En la voyant ainsi ils s'écrièrent tous :

Jade!(Tous)

Mais comment est-ce possible?(Harry)

Humm...aparament chui plus forte que vous le croyez! C'est pas un p'tit loup tout doux qui va me faire mal!Bon chui quand même au repos forcer pendant 1 semaine et exempter de devoir jusqu'a l'Halloween mais bon chui toujour vivante et en santé et seulement un peu courbaturer. Faut arrêter d'vous morfondre pour moi, mais surtout stai quoi s't'idée d'fou?(Jade)

Bah..euh..on s'inquiètait!(James)

Oh! James! Tu me déçois!Je croyais que tu me connaissait mieux que sa! Tu sais pourtant qu'il en faut plus pour me battre. Même ce petit mage noire de pacotille ne m'aura pas de si tôt!(Jade)

On te reconnait bien la!Je suis, nous somme heureux que tu aille bien! Malgré le fait qu'on savait tous que tu ne mourrait pas nous nous sommes inquiétés!(Lily)

Voyons je ne vous laisserai jamais tombé!Mais est-ce que sa vous dérengerais de nous laissez seuls Moony, Remus et moi?Disons que j'ai a leur parler! Et puis Sir t'en profitera pour leur anoncer la bonne nouvelle!(Jade)

Okay, allez v'nez vous autres!(Sirius)

A plus Jade, je savais que tu ne me laisserai pas seul de nouveau!(Harry)

A plus!(Jade)

La porte ce referma et le silence s'instaura dans la chambre. Remus et Moony n'étaient pas capable de regarder Jade dans les yeux. Ainsi ils ne virent pas le regard amuser qu'elle affichait. Elle souris et leur souleva la tête pour les forcer a la regarder. Elle leur dit :

Moony, Remus... Je sais a quoi vous penser! L'un s'en veux pour ce qu'Il a fait et l'autre pour ce qu'Il va faire. Mais pourquoi avez-vous des remord quand je ne vous en veux pas le moins du monde! Je vous aime plus que tous! Vous êtes comme des frère pour moi, peu importe a quel époque vous avez toujours tout fait pour moi ! Il m'est totalement inpossible de vous en vouloir pour quelque chose que j'ai fait en conaissance de cause! Et puis il m'était insuportable de pensé que si vous vous battiez que Moony prendrait le dessus et éliminerait lunard causant ainsi sa propre mort! Je n'aurait pas pus vivre sans vous! J'en arrive même a avoir de la dificulté a détesté Peter pour ce qu'il va faire! C'est vous dire comment je ne peux pas vous haïr! Alors je vous interdit de culpabilisé je veux vous voir sourir! Je suis en vie, en santé et heureuse alors oublier toute cette histoire et prenez ce que j'ai fait comme la preuve de l'amitié sans faille que je vous porte !(Jade)

Tes paroles nous font du bien, comme toujours!Sa va prendre un peu de temps mais on va se rentré dans la tête que ce n'était pas notre faute! Merci jade!(Moony)

Moony a raison! Mais...c'est quoi la bonne nouvelle que Sirius va annoncer au autre?(Remus)

Haha moi je sais ! Il a enfin déclaré sa flame!(Moony)

Tu ten souvient?(Jade)

Oui sauf que je ne me souvenait pas des évènement qui précèdais sa déclaration!(Moony)

Alors vous êtes ennsemble! C'est super! Il était temps qu'il ce décide! Pauvre Patmol, il a crut sa dernière heure arrivé quand tu est partie il y a deux ans! Je crois même qu'il était amoureux de toi depuis notre entré a Poudlard!(Remus)

Il en serait bien capable hahaha! Mais...en parlant de déclaration de flame...Remus il faudrait que tu te bouge! Hermione ne sera pas ici définitivement!(Jade)

Hein? Mais comment tu sais sa!(Remus)

Sa ce vois mon cher ami, du moins si tu porte attention tu va le voir, et puis Moony ma déja tout dit !(Jade)

Je ne lui ai rien dit elle a deviné qu'elle fille c'étais! Elle nous connait trop bien on y échapera pas Remus!(Moony)

N'empêche qu'elle est avec...(Remus)

Remus n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un gros « Quoi? » collection ce fit entendre en provenance de la salle commune. En deux temps trois mouvement Moony prit Jade dans ses bras et décendis les marches a la suite de Remus. Arriver en bas, jade demanda :

Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?(Jade)

Ron et Hermione viennent de nous annoncé leur rupture!(Harry)

Jade lança un regard en coin a Remus et a Moony qui, eux, était estomaquer par la nouvelle. Elle reprit en disant :

Mais pourquoi?(Jade)

Hé bien on c'est rendu compte qu'on était plus l'un pour l'autre un frère et une soeur. Nos chamailleries incessantes étaient des chicanes qu'on un frère et une soeur pas celle de deux amoureux. Et puis,(il rit) Hermione m'a dit qu'elle avait le bégin pour quelqu'un d'autre!(Ron)

Bon c'est surment mieu comme sa pour tout le monde! On ne sais jamais ce que l'avenir, ou le passé pour certains, nous réserve mais j'ai bien hate de voir tout ce qui ce passera d'ici l'Halloween!(Jade)

Je suis d'accord avec toi!(Ron)

Ils continuèrent a parlé encore longtemps jusqu'a ce que Jade montre des signes de fatigues. Ils montèrent tous ce coucher vers minuit. Alors que tout le monde dormais et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Jade ce dita elle-même :

Il ne reste plus qu'a faire avancer les choses!(Jade)

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Dawn456:** Merci pour ta Review ! Donc tu viens de lire le chaptire 11! J'espère que tu as aprécié. Je m'excuse du retard mais j'entre bientôt dans les examen de fin d'année et de fin de secondaire donc j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire...Donc lui suite viendra le plus tot possible!

**Rebecca-Black: **Merci pour ta Review! Sa fait Toujours plaisir et j'espère que tu va aprécier la suite!

**Lily Jolie (C'est moi sa lol): **Bon et bien je suis désolé pour le retard tout le monde! Bon j'espère que je n'ait oublier persone! Et comme j'ai dit a Dawn456, la suite peux tarder a venir pour cause d'examen! J'en suis désolé mais comme c'est mes exam de fin d'étude faut j'me force... et que j'essaye de passé mes maths(beurk!) Alors aussi tot que je le peux j'vous poste un chapitre! pluss Tlm


	13. Chapitre 12

_Harry Potter et Le Voyage Temporel_

_Chapitre 12 : Quidditch, Amour et Altercation._

Après 3 semaines de repos intensif et de potion de toute sorte, Jade était de nouveau sur pied . Alors qu'elle finissait son premier devoir que le professeur Bruet c'était empressé de lui donner avec un plaisir casi sadique, elle vit James entré dans la salle commune en poussant tout les jurons possible et inimaginable. Elle eu un rire bref et lui demande :

Jamesie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore?(Jade)

C'est cette bande d'idiot que j'ai comme équipe de Quidditch! Ils sont allé ce faire embêter par des Serpentard et ce sont faite atrapper par Bruet. Étant la directrice de Serpentard elle n'a pas puni ces chers langues de vipères mais par contre je me retrouve sans batteur, sans gardien et il me manque un poursuiveur! Il ne reste plus que moi ,Sirius et Remus dans l'équipe! Comment veux-tu que l'on puisse faire le match de cette fin de semaine!(James)

Sont-il puni pour toute la saison?(Jade)

Non juste pour cette partie, pourquoi?(James)

Parfait alors j'ai ta solution! Au risque de me faire trucidé par pomfresh je peux quand même reprendre mon poste de poursuiveur, ensuite les jumeaux sont batteurs pour griffondor depuis 4 ans et Ron est un très bon gardien!Harry aussi est exellant au Quidditch mais nous n'avons pas besoin de lui!(Jade)

Tu est merveilleuse tu me sauve encore la vie! Et Harry quel poste joue-t-il?(James)

Le même que sont père, Attrapeur! Je crois même qu'il t'a surpassé Cornedrue!(Jade)

C'est un Potter c'est normal qu'il soit bon attrapeur!(James,fier)

Et moi alors? Je suis une Potter aussi espèce d'idiot!(Jade)

Euh...j'avais oublier lol! Enfin bon, un peux de sérieux! Tu es sur que tu veux jouer?Je veux dire tu es a peine remise et on joue contre serpentard!(James)

James, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et puis j'ai un compte a réglé avec quelqu'un. Tu sais très bien que je ne me laisserai pas faire par eux! (Jade)

Bon je vois que je ne pourait pas te faire changer d'idée! Merci Jade!(James)

Mais de rien! Bon je vias allé me changer, je crois que sa ne joura pas bien avec une jupe!Ramasse les autres je vous rejoin sur le terrain(Jade)

Ils doivent déja y être! Fait vite on t'attend!(James)

Ouai a plus!(Jade)

Elle ce précipita vers le dortoir. Elle était heureuse d'enfin pouvoir rejouer au Quidditch. Mais tout de même elle restait anxieuse face au « traitement de faveur » que lui réserverai Lucius Malefoy. Ne trouvant pas de vêtement convenable , elle vola une paire de pentalon noir a Harry et atrapa un de ces gilet a elle a manche court qui était rouge et or. Elle mits ses soliers, attrapa sont ballait, un exellant Comète 1300, et sorti par la fenètre et vola comme une flèche vers le terrain de Quidditch ou ce déroulerait le match. Au moment ou elle entra dans les vestiaires James lui lanca une robe de sorcier rouge et or et des protection. Il enchaina en disant :

Bon sa ne sert a rien de vous donner une stratégie les Serpentard vont toute la foutre en lair. Donc les jumeaux jouer comme on vous l'a apris, Ron fait du mieux que tu peux et vous trois j'ai pas a parlé je connait trop bien votre technique! Allez au jeu!(James)

Est-ce que Jordan a été avisé des changement dans l'équipe?(Remus)

Je lui ai dit qu'il aurait des changement mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui comuniquer la liste. Il le découvrira en même temps que tout le monde.(James)

Jordan?Qui est-ce?(Fred)

Lee Jordan, Il est a Griffondor en 6 année. C'est lui le présentateur(Sirius)

C'est de famille faut croire! A notre époque le présentateur ce nomme Lee Jordan. Celui de cette époque doit être sont père!(George)

C'est possible! Enfin bon allons s'y!(James)

Et l'équipe de Griffondor entra sur le terrain sous un tonnaire d'aplaudissement. Au Moment ou James mis le pied sur le Terrain Jordan ,en bon commentateur partisant de griffondor, leur fit une éloge :

Et voici maintenant les brave et courageux lions de Griffondor! En tête de file, le capitaine et attrapeur James Potter! Suivis de ses compagnons de toujours Sirius Black et Remus Lupin aux poste de poursuiveurs. Ensuite, découvrons tous ensemble les nouveaux membres de l'équipe. Ah merveilleux! Au poste de 3 em poursuiveur voici la féroce et belle Jade Evans! Suivis par les Jumeaux Fred et Georges Lesley au postes de batteurs. Quoi de mieux que le syncronisme de deux Jumeaux! Et comme gardien Voici le 3em de cette famille, Ronald Lesley!(Jordan)

Un tonaire d'aplaudissement résonnait chaque fois plus fort après chaque nom. Après l'éloge fabuleuse a l'équipe de Griffondor, Jordan fit une présentation bien normal au Serpentard :

Bon maintenant voici l'équipe de Serpentard. A sa tête le capitaine et poursuiveurs Lucius Malefoy. Au même poste Mcnair et Saint-Clair. Au poste d'atrapeur nous avons McNamara. Les batteurs sont Crabbe et Goyle et le gardien François Dubois.(Jordan)

Cette fois seul les Serpentard aplaudissait. Les deux Capitaines se serrairent, ou plustot essayèrent de ce broyer mutuellement les os des doigts, la main et les joueurs ce mirent en place. Jade ce placa pour la mise au jeu avec face a elle son pire enemie, Lucius. Il fit un sourir sadique a Jade qui frissona a sa vue. Son regard ce durci et vint le coup de siflet. Les cognars était libres et le souafle lancer. Jade ce précipita et l'atrappa. Jordan, commença aussitot son travail de présentateur :

Le souafle a Evans. Elle fait la passe a Black un quart de seconde avant que la balle lui sois volé par malefoy . Black passe a lupin, lupin a Evans, Evans a Black. Il tire et MARQUE! 10 à 0 Griffondor!.(Jordan)

Après 1 heure de jeu, le pointage était rendu a 110 à 80 pour Griffondor. C'était le plus haut score fait par Griffondor ces 2 dernières années. Bien évidament cela était du au trio de choc que formait Black, Lupin et Evans. Ils avait une technique propres a eux et après le départ de Jade, Lupin et Black n'on jamais réussi a l'enseigner a leur nouveau poursuiveur. Alors que Jade avait la balle, Malefoy en profita pour la plaquer durement. Sous le choc Jade laissa tombé le souafle qui fut heureusement ratrapper par Sirius qui maraqua. Lucius en profita, alors qu'il était très près de jade, pour lui dire :

Je t'ai encore sauver la vie! Tu es a moi!(lucius)

Tu peux toujours courir tu ne m'aura plus jamais! Retiens bien ce que je vais te dire!Un jour je vais te tuer de mes propres mains! Je débarasserais le monde de la pouriture que tu es!(Jade)

Oh mais si tu me tue tu moura en même temps!(Lucius)

Plustot mourir que de t'apartenir!(Jade)

Et elle reparti au jeu. Lucius pesta un peu et retourna au jeu. Personne ne remarque cette courte artercation, personne sauf Harry. Par instinct il su que sa soeur n'était pas dans son état normal. Lorsqu'il la localisa sur le terrain il vit Malefoy tenir son ballais et lui parlé. Ne pouvant rien faire, Harry serra les dents et ce dit :« Décidément les Malefoy ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire du mal!». Il ce promis d'en parlé avec Jade et les autres et retourna son attention sur le jeu. Peu de temps après James attrapa le Vif d'or et termina le match.

C'était la fête dans les vestiaires quand Harry, Lily,Hermione et Moony arrivèrent. Personne ne remarqua le mal aise qui règnait dans les yeux de Jade. Elle fut toutde même de la fête. Après avoir ranger les robes et les protection de Quidditch, toute l'équipe suivi de Lily, Harry, Hermione et Moony, allèrent a Griffondor faire la fête avec les partisants. Moony et Jade se sourirent lorsque Remus demanda a Hermione de venir avec lui car il avait a lui parlé. Jade sourit de plus belle en voyant les pomettes rouges d'Hermione. Sans les déranger et en riant la petite troupe monta au chateau.

Remus entraina Hermione près du lac ou le soleil brillait. Ils s'assirent en dessous d'un vieux saule. Un moment de silence s'instaura avant que Remus prenne la parole. Il lui dit :

Hermione... Sa fait longtemps que je voulais te dire ce que je ressent. Mais Ron est arrivé et vous vous êtes mit a sortir ensemble. Je sais qu'il ne vous reste que 3 petites semaines ici mais je tenais a te dire que...Je t'aime et je voudrais savoir si tu veux passé ces semaines en tant que ma petite-amie.(Remus)

Oh Remus! Tu te souvient quand Ron a dit que j'avais un faible pour quequ'un d'autre? Hey bien c'est de toi que je parlais! Je t'aime moi aussi et je veux bien sortir avec toi! Tu sais, peux importe l'âge que tu aura je t'aimerai toujours!(Hermione)

Pourquoi tu dit sa?(Remus)

Bien...je doit avouer que lorsque j'étais en 3em année, tu sera mon professeur. Et dès que je t'ai vue j'ai tout de suite eu un faible pour toi et il a grandit en même temps que notre amitié. Je dit cela pour si quand tu sera adulte tu veux toujours de moi je serais la avec toi.(Hermione)

Je crois bien que c'est sur que je voudrais toujorus de toi! Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu voudra encore de moi lorsque tu te retrouvera avec moi adulte?(Remus)

Le fait que j'ai été d'abord amoureuse de toi adulte et que je n'aimerai jamais que toi!(Hermione)

Sur ces belles paroles, Remus ce pencha et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils restèrent en amoureux assis autour du lac quelques instant. Puis remontèrent au chateau.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur dortoir le sourir qu'ils afficahit disparue devant cette scène. Jade était en pleur dans les bras de Sirus . On pouvait tout de même voir qu'elle arborait un oeil au beure noir et de légère marque bleuatre sur les bras. Remus, inquièt, demanda :

Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?(Remus)

On a rencontré Malefoy et sa bande...(James)

_¤Flash Back¤_

_Jade, Harry,Sirus, James, Lily, Fred, George et Ron marchait et discutait du match tout en se rendant a la tour de Griffondor. Soudain Lucius Malefoy surgit devant eux avec ces fidèles acolytes Crabbe et Goyle et derière Bellatrix Black et deux autres serpentard. Jade cep lace instinctivement devant ses amis. Malefoy lui, s'aproche avec un sourir sadique sur les lèvres. Il s'arrète a moins d'un mètre de Jade et sans prévenir lui balance un coup de point dans le visage. Elle s'étale de tout son long sur le plancher sous les rires des Serpentard. Sirius, furieux, veux ce jeté sur Lucius mais n'y parvint pas. En ce retournant il aperçois Jade qui élève une barière de protection entre ses amis et les Serpentard et elle. Surpris et pris au dépourvu, sirus lui demande :_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait la? Laisse moi allé lui éclaté la geule a ce salaud tu ne lui a rien fait!(Sirius)_

_- Non! Il en ai hord de question! Il...Il a tout les droits de faire ce qu'il veux!(Jade)_

_Elle baissa la tout sous les regards horifier de ses amis. Elle peux lire leur désapointement de la voir ce laissé faire par cet idiot et l'imcompréhention de ce choix. En un seul soufle sirius lui demanda :_

_- Pourquoi?(Sirius)_

_- Je...Je ne peux pas t'expliquer c'est trop dure! Mais si tu m'aime tu fera avec et tu attendra que je t'en aprle de moi même! C'est promis je le ferait!Je ne sais pas quand mais je le ferais!(dit Jade en se relevant)_

_- D'accord. J'attendrai mais je suis déçu du choix que tu a fait.(Sirius)_

_- Le choix que j'ai fait c'est de choisir entre la vie et la mort! Et je savais ce qui arriverait si je mourais. Bien que la mort m'eu été 1000 fois plus douce.(Jade)_

_- Comme c'est touchant! Je t'ai dit que tu était a moi pour toujours, Jade. Même ta petite fuite na rien changer ! Au moins tu n'a rien a craindre je ne peux pas te tuer!(Lucius)_

_- Tu peux toujorus courir je ne redeviendrai pas ton esclave! Je te l'ai dit et j'étais sérieuse, un jour je te turais quitte a mourir ! Au moins je sauverai les générations futurs de toi, pouriture!(Jade)_

_Elle ce dressait droite avec une rage au coeur apparante et une lueur de vengance dans les yeux. Lucius eu un moment d'ésitation, sentant qu'unjour elle metterait bien ses menaces a exécutions. Il reprit contenance et l'atrapa vivement par le bras et serra fort. Orgeuilleuse, elle ne montra aucune douleur et ne changea pas d'expression. Hord de lui, Lucius lui dit :_

_- Je t'ai dit que tu es a moi et tu ne t'en sauvera pas indéfiniment!(Il la lache) Crabbe, Goyle, Bella et vous autres venez on s'en va!(Lucius)_

_Il lui sourit une dernière fois et quitta vers les cachots. C'est alors que Jade s'éfondra inconciente. L'effort pour mintenir la barrière combiné a la fatigue physique le tout aditioner a l'adrénaline qui coullait en elle dû a sa résistance contre Malefoy eu raison d'elle. Sirius s'ajenouilla et lui dit a l'oreil tout en la prenant :_

_- Qu'a tu donc fait ma belle pour être si mal prise?(Sirius)_

_Ils montèrent tous en silence jusqu'a dortoir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla la pression tomba et elle ce mit a pleuré et fut inconsolable._

_¤Fin du Flash Back¤_

Remus et Hermione en restèrent figer d'horreur quelques instant. Ce rendant compte qu'elle ne pleurait plus Remus ce risqua a lui poser une question :

Pourquoi afirme-t-il que tu lui appartien et pourquoi lui donne-tu raison? Il n'y a que sa que je ne comprend pas! Ce n'est pas toi!(Remus)

Rem, vous autre...Je vous le dirais bien mais j'en suis incapable. La douleur est trop forte encore. Je préfère réglé cette histoire avant de pouvoir tout vous dire. Pardonnez moi je vous en suplis! Faite-moi confiance je vous avourais tout un jour!(Jade)

Ne t'inquiète pas Jade nous ne t'en voulons pas pourqoi d'ailleur nous t'en voudrions? Nous ne cherchons qu'a savoir! Mais on va attendre si c'est ce que tu désir! On t'aime petite soeur nous ne voulons que ton bien!(Harry)

Merci Harry! Merci a vous tous!(Jade)

Elle leur souria et d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de la laisser dormir car elle était épuisée. Ils sortirent donc tous du dortoir et étègnat tout les lumières. Effectivement épuisée, elle ne tarda pas a sombrer dans le sommeil. Seulement celui-ci était peupler de cauchemards, mais plustot de souvenirs horribles relatant ses années de servitudes envers Lucius Malefoy.

**

* * *

**

**Réponse aux Reviews**

**Thealie : **Bon les jumeaux j'en ait parlé! Bon ils ne sont pas très présents mais ils sont quand même la! Le rôle qu'ils ont jusqu'a présent est très sencondaire mais ils serons a l'avant scène très bientot!

**Reba Ryla :** Salut Reba! Héhé merci pour ta réview! J'espère que comme toujours mon histoire te plais! Continue a lire tu sais que j'aprécie toujours tes commentaires!

**Dawn456 : **Salut! T'es reviews mon font plaisir merci! Voici encore un chapitre je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui!(miraculeux d'habitude sa me prend 3 ou 4 jours ou plus a écrire un chapitre! Lol) J'ai hate de savoir ce que tu pense de celui-ci!


	14. Chapitre 13

_Harry Potter et Le Voyage Temporel_

_Chapitre 13 : Potion_

Jade ce réveilla aussi épuisé que la veille. Son sommeil n'avait aucunement été bénéfique étant trop peupler de mauvais souvenir. Cependant, pour ne pas attirer les questions de ses amis, elle ce força a sourir et a parêtre mieux. Elle les retrouva tous a la grande salle en train de manger. Lorsqu'ils la virent aussi souriante ils en fut tous évidament soulagé. Ils avaient espérés qu'elle aille mieux ce matin car ils avaient tous vu que sa nuit étais mouvementé. Quand elle s'assit Sirius l'embrassa et la serra contre lui avant de lui demander :

Comment va-tu ce matin?(Sirius)

Mieux, vraiment mieux ne vous inquiétez plus! Je suis désolé que vous aillez tout vue. Normalement Malefoy a la « gentillesse » d'attrendre que nous soyons seul!(Jade)

Tu parle d'une gentillesses! Mais sinon nous n'aurions jamais su (Remus)

Encore que nous ne savons pas grand chose mais bon!Au moins on va pouvoir te défendre la prochaine fois!(James)

I-l en est hord de Question! Sans vouloir vous vexer les gars vous ne faites pas le poid contre Lucius. Il est musclé et fort et il ce débrouille aussi bien en duel magique que moldu alors...Croyez moi j'en ait fait les frais souvent...Enfin c'est pas tout mais j'ai une potion a terminer! Severus va m'en vouloir a mort!(Jade)

Alors la Snevillus s'il t'embête on lui fait sa fête!(Sirius)

Sirius! Et moi jte teint les cheveux en rose flash pendant ton sommeil si tu ose l'embêté!Bon j'y vais ! Salut!(Jade)

Et elle parti sous l'hilarité général de ses amis. Elle s'était dépêcher car elle avait vue Severus ce levé. Elle parti a courir a sa suite et fini par le rattraper. Arriver a sa hauteur elle repris sont soufle et lui dit :

Sev'! Je suis tellement désolé! Je t'ai laisser tombé pour la potion alors que c'est moi qui vient te demander de l'aide!Mais j'était prise a l'infirmerie et hier petite altercation avec Malefoy!(Jade)

T'inquiète c'est pas grave! Elle est presque terminé. Il ne manque qu'a prononcer la formule en ajoutant les objets personnels des défunts qu'on veux ranimer!T'es sur qu'il faut vraiment faire revenir potter et black?(Sev)

Severus! Franchement!(Jade)

Je blague! T'inquiète pas j'aurai le temps de m'y faire! Héhé! Bon vient me rejoindre a la salle sur demande ce soir vers 19hr30. On a cour dans pas long donc je vais y allé! A tout a l'heure, en potion!(Sev)

Ark d'la potion lol! Ouai a plus!(Jade)

La journée passa avec une lenteur impressionnante.Tous ses amis semblais avoir oublier l'incident de la veille car aucun ne sembla remarquer son moment de faiblesse lorsqu'elle croisa Lucius en allant en potion. Apès ces 2 heures interminables, elle enchaina avec 1 heure de botanique, 1 heure de divination et 2 heures de métamorphose en fin de journée. Jade mangea a toute vitesse et filla comme une flèche vers la salle sur demande sans prendre le temps de parlé a quelqu'un n'y même d'embrassé Sirius, qui en fut d'ailleur vexé! Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle sur demande elle eu peur quelques seconde de c'être trompé de salle. Car la salle sur demande était devenu une réplique casi identique de leur salle de cour de potion. Severus arriva derière elle et la fit sursauté. Il lui dit ensuite :

as-tu amener les objets?(Sirius)

Ouai! Les voilà!(Jade)

Elle sorti de son sac a dos un colier a chien bleu nuit, un ruban noir portant le nom de Lily prodé en fils d'or magique et un pendentif en or avec un petit cerf en cristal. Jade lui dit :

Il me coute de me séparé d'eux car c'est tout de même tout ce qui me reste de mes parents mais j'ai pas le choix alors on y va!(Jade)

Répète apres moi la formule et met les trois objets quand je te ferai signe, okay?(Sev)

Okay(Jade)

On y va! Ô grand dieu Anubis, toi qui règne sur les ténèbres et les morts, nous t'implorons! Ramène parmis nous ces morts que nous chérissons. Par l'essence de leur vie qui imprègne ces s'objets,(jade laisse glisser tour a tour lestrois objets) par le pouvoir de l'amour que nous leur portons, par toute la magie de la terre nous t'implorons, ramènes-les! Agit selon notre volonté! (Jade et Severus)

Une grande fumé noir et opaque emplie en une seconde la salle. Puis les flames du chaudrons s'élevèrent et une forme humaine a tête de chacal apparu. Immédiatement Jade et Severus s'inclinère très bas. D'une voir profonde et lugubre le dieu Anibis demanda :

Pouquoi devrais-je vous obéir pauvre mortel?(Anubis)

Ô grand dieu Anubis! Si vous ne nous aider pas le monde sorcier et moldu court a sa perte! Des centaines et des centaines de mort surviendrons et le monde sera plonger dans le chaos le plus total!(Jade)

Des centaines et des centaines de mort? En quoi cela devraitme déranger?(Anubis)

Lord Voldermort aura tot fait d'éliminé la presque totalitée de la planète. Ensuite...(Jade)

Tom Elvis Jedusort? Celui la même qui c'est proclamé Lord et qui a échaper a mes griffes?(Anubis)

Lui-même mon seigneur(Jade)

J'ai un marcher a vous proposer. Je vous rend les défunts que vous me demander. En échange j'exige que vous éliminiez Jedusort et que vous me l'envoyez en enfer ou il a sa place! Si vous échouez, mlle, je reprendrai les âmes que j'aurai libéré ainsi que la votre. Aceptez-vous Jade Evans?(Anubis)

Oui mon seigneur! Je fait le serment de traquer Jedusort et de l'éliminer tel que vous me l'avez ordonner!(Anubis)

Bien dans ce cas...(il aprocha du chaudron et y versa 5 goutes de son sang) Voici le donc de mon sang, ingrédient qui fera fonctionner votre potion. Je reviendrai chercher l'âme promise en temps et lieu. D'ici la adieu!(Anubis)

Et Il disparu enmenant avec lui la fumé et les flames ardentes. La salle avait retrouver son allure normale. Quand ils regardèrent la potion, celle-ci était d'une couleur d'or. On aurais dit de l'or liquide. Cette couleur si particulière était signe que la potion était réussie! Jade était si heureuse qu'elle ce jeta dans les bras de son sauveur en lui disant :

Severus! Merci mille fois de m'avoir aider! Tu ma encore sauver la vie! Et tu a contribuer a sauver le monde! Je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante!(Jade)

Je sais,je sais! Arrête de me remercier! Ce n'est rien! Tu sais que sa me fera toujorus plaisir d'aider mon amie! Maintenant file! Elle doit reposer encore 2 semaine et demie. Elle sera près 2 ou 3 jour avant votre départ!(Sev)

Daccord! Merci encore héhé! A bientot mon ami!(Jade)

A bientot (Jade)

Et elle s'en fut, plus heureuse que jamais car elle savait qu'enfin James, Sirius et lily n'était plus condamné pour longtemps. Qu'enfin elle pourait leur aporter une deuxième chance. Lorsque qu'elle rejoignit la salle commune elle était tellement débordante d'énergie que rien n'y personne n'aurait pu la démonté, pas même le sourir sadique de Lucius. Quand les autres aprirent la nouvelle, et surtout Harry, James, Lily et Sirius, furent aussi joyeux que Jade. Enfin c'est guerre laissait entre voir un rayon d'espoir lumineux.

**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews**

**Thealie : **Oui si j'était a ta place moi non plus je ne voudrais pas imaginé ce que Jade a vécu a cuase de Lucius! Lol J'espère seulement pouvoir être capable de vous montré toute l'horreur de cette histoire que j'ai imaginé dans mon esprit tordu lol !C'est vrai que je ne parle pas vraiment de Voldermort...dison qu'il ce tien tranquil lol!

**Lyane : **Au moins dit toi que si tu loupe plussieur chapitre sa t'en fait plusieur a lire un a la suite de l'autre comme sa t'a pas a attendre lol... J'vais t'avertire tout de suite ce sera p-t même pas dans cette fic que vous découvrirez le lien qui Unis Jade et Lucius. Mais plutot dans la suite. Mais oui y va avoir une suite a Harry Potter et le Voyage temporel! Héhé j'en dit pas plus!


	15. Chapitre 14

_Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel_

_Chapitre 14 : Soirée d'adieu_

Les jours qui les séparaient de l'échéance s'étaient rapidement écoulés, trop rapidement. La date du 30 octobre, veille de leur retour, était déjà la. Remus, Sirius, James, Lily et Peter étaient tous extrêmement tristes de ce séparer de leurs amis. Enfin c'est surtout Remus et Sirius qui ne voulaient pas les voir partir. Faisant preuve de compréhension, Dumbledor les dispensa de cour pour la journée. Ce fut une mince compensation mais ils en furent tout de même très reconnaissants. En début d'après-midi, alors que les garçons ce changeait les idées en jouant au Quidditch, Lily, Hermione et Jade discutait.

C'est vraiment dommage que vous deviez vous en aller demain. Sa va faire tellement vide sans vous ! Et les garçons vont m'afficher une tête d'enterrement pendant des mois ! (Lily)

J'en suis aussi désolé que toi ! Pour eux comme pour toi, vous nous retrouverez que dans 20ans tandis que nous nous vous reverrons dans même pas 48 heures….Je suis sur que tu est capable de les comprendre(Jade)

Oui j'avoue que si James partait et que je ne le reverrais que dans 20ans lui toujours aussi jeune et beau et moi avec 20 ans de plus je n'en mènerais pas large. (Lily)

Bah techniquement vous n'aurez, toi et James, que 4 ans de plus que nous puisque vous êtes mort a 20ans donc vous reviendrez a cet âge la ! Et puis même si Sirius est mort dans la 30aine il reviendra 20 ans car c'est l'âge prédominant dans le groupe. (Jade)

Merveilleux ! (Lily)

Remus va encore ce sentir a par des autres…James et Sirius aurons 20ans et Remus lui approchera la 40aine… (Hermione)

Tu as raison 'Mione ! Je connais trop bien Remy. Il se sentira encore plus inférieur à ses amis. T'inquiète pas nous trouverons bien une solution ! (Jade)

Oui j'en suis sur ! Enfin sa serais mieux ! (Hermione)

Bon moi faut que j'aille préparer la potion pour le transport. Est-ce que quelqu'un veux venir avec moi ? (Jade)

Non moi je vais resté a attendre les garçons (Lily)

Mione ? (Jade)

Moi je viens ! J'ai envie de voir a quoi ressemblais de proche notre cher prof de potion ! (Hermione)

Okay ! Salut Lily (Jade et Hermione)

Les filles firent des signes de la main au gars et partirent vers le château et éventuellement la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Severus les attendait.

Bonjours! Alors prêtes pour votre grand retour ? (Sev)

Bah plus oui moins…c'est tout de même la guerre qui nous attend là-bas… (Jade)

Hey ! tu pourrais faire les présentation en bon et du forme ! (Sev, il sourit)

Mon dieu Severus Rogues qui sourit ! Je en reverrait pas sa de si tôt ! (Hermione)

Hein ? (Sev)

Tu te souviens quand je t'es dit qu'un jour tu deviendras professeur de Potion ? Bien elle t'a comme professeur et disons que tu ne souris pas vraiment ! Enfin bon je vais tout de même te la présenter. Elle ce nomme Hermione Granger. (Jade)

Enchanté de te rencontré ! Tu m'as l'air bien gentille ! c'est dommage que vous deviez déjà partir ! (Severus)

Hermione ! Ferme la bouche ! Haha ! (Jade)

Désolé c'est trop étonnant de ne pas me faire appeler Miss Je sais tout par Rogue…hum Severus…Désolé l'habitude ! (Hermione)

Enfin bon j'imagine que vous n'avez pas toute la journée alors venez ! (Sev)

Ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande qui avait encore l'aspect de la salle de potion. Ils allèrent vers le petit chaudron qui était au milieu de la salle. Après avoir verser son contenu dans un flacon en cristal, Severus le tendis à Jade et lui dit :

tiens ! Ce cristal est protégé magiquement contre les effets des voyages temporels et il est incassable. Il a aussi la fonction de ce tenir a une tell température puisque la potion doit resté a 80°. Fait bien attention nous ne pourrons plus en refaire s'il arrive quelque chose ! (Severus)

Ne t'en fait pas Sev' tout ira bien ! Tu verra je vais bien m'en sortir ! (Jade)

Oui je sais que tu y arriveras ! Mais tache de rester en vie ! (Sev)

Bien sur ! Tu sais que je tien a la vie plus que tout ! Sinon cela ferait longtemps que je ne serais plus ici ! (Jade)

Alors c'est un au revoir ! (Sev)

J'en ai bien peur ! A bientôt mon ami ! (Sev)

A dans 20 ans ma chère ! Salut Hemione ! (Sev)

Salut ! (Hermione)

Jade et Lui ce serra dans leur bras et les filles le laissèrent. Jade alla mettre dans ses bagages la fiole de cristal. Elle alla rejoindre Hermione et elles descendirent à la grande salle. Ils rencontrèrent le reste de leur groupe près de la grande salle. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la salle, Sirius attrapa Jade par le bras et lui murmura :

Viens j'ai une surprise pour toi ! (Sirius)

Ils saluèrent leurs amis et Sirius entraîna Jade dans les dédales du château. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle sur demande Jade lui demanda :

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? (Jade)

Shut...Ferme les yeux ! (Sirius)

Il lui mit les mains sur les yeux et l'amena au centre de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut prête Sirius retira ses mains de son visage. Jade resta bouche bée. Devant elle ce trouvait un décor en tout point semblable à la petite cabane qu'elle et Sirius s'étaient construits dans les bois lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Elle ne put faire autrement que ce mettre a pleurer. Apparament cette cabane avait encore le même effait sur elle, elle l'apaisait. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, en l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait oublier qu'elle devait s'en aller risquer sa vie(et peut-être même la perdre) dans un guerre interminable, que le sort de tous les sorciers et de tout les moldus reposait sur ses épaules ainsi que sur celle de son frère,qu'elle devait quitter tout ceux qu'elle aimait pour allé dans un monde ou ils étaient tous mort (bon elle allait les ressuscités), qu'elle devait retourné dans un monde, son monde, ou régnait la mort et le sang.

Sirius la pris dans ses bras et la calma rapidement. Il claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparu. Il salua respectueusement le couple et claqua lui-même des doigts et un repas somptueux apparu sur la petite table. Lorsqu'il ce fut assuré que tout était parfait le petit elfe disparu en un claquement de doigt. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Jade embrassa Sirius pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

Après le repas, qui fut excellent, ils allèrent s'assirent dans les coussins près du feu. Alors qu'ils étaient silencieux, Sirius ce décida à parler :

Je t'aime Jade ! Jamais je ne t'oublierai ! Je penserais à toi a chaque minute de ma vie jusqu'à ce qu'on ce retrouve ! (Sirius)

Je t'aime aussi Siry. Ce qui me désole c'est que dans a peine 48 heures je te retrouverai mais toi tu devras attendre plus de 20 ans ! C'est si injuste !(Jade)

Mais ce n'est pas grave ! c'est 20ans me permettrons de te voir naitre, sa va faire bizare(il rit), et même si je doit passé 12 ans sur 20 enfermer a Azcaban cela ne me dérange pas car je sais qu'au bout de la ligne tu sera toujours la ! C'est ce qui me fera resté saint d'esprit làs-bas ! Tu n'a pas a t'inquiéter pour nous ! tous yra bien ! Et puis rien de pire que ce que tu sais déja ne peux nous arriver et rien d'autre que cela ne peux nous arriver ! Je vais t'attendre patiament ma belle ne t'en fait pas ! Si j'aurai eu a choisir je n'aurait voulu aucun autre destin que celui que j'ai ! Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu mourir sur le champ de bataille pour protégé ceux que j'aime et c'est ce que je ferais donc je suis heureux ! Et pour réussir ce que tu t'aprête a faire il faut que tu sois pleinement confiante, que tu ne t'inquiète pas pour nous et que tu sois heureuse.(Sirius)

Je sais tout sa ! (elle soupire) mais c'est si dure d'abandonner si longtemps la personne qu'on aime...(Jade)

C'est aussi dure la laisser partir ! (sirius)

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Bientot la fougue s'empara de leur baiser et il devint de plus en plus intence. Finalement, ce qui doit finir par arriver entre deux adolescents amoureux arriva. Doucement, tendrement, ils entreprirent de déshabiller l'autre. Quand la dernière chaussette eu rejoint les autres morceaux de vêtements, Sirius souleva sa belle et la pausa sur le lit et entra la retrouver sous les couvertures. Alors leur caresses et leur baisers redoublères d'intencités. Ils étaient partis pour une chaude nuit.

Au levé du jour, quelques coups frapper contre la porte les réveilla. Ils s'habillèrent en 4em vitesse et allèrent répondre. Ils trouvèrent de l'autre côté Harry qui leur apportait un message de Dumbledor. Après l'avoir fait entré il leur dit :

Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais le professeur Dumbledor ma charger de vous dire que le départ aurait lieu a 14hr00 cette après-midi a son bureau. Et Sirius, Lily et James te pris de ne pas trop accaparer Jade d'ici cette heure la parce qu'ils veulent passé un peu de temps avec elle avant de partir.(Harry)

Hey ! je ne l'accapard pas !(Sirius)

(il rit)C'est James qui a utiliser ces mots ! pas moi ! héhé ! Enfin bon il est 9hr30 si sa vous dit venez avec moi a la grande salle ils doivent tous m'y attendre.(Harry)

Daccord on te suit ! allez viens Sirius !(Jade)

Les garçons sortirent en premier de la salle sur demande. Jade jetta un dernier regard en arrière, inspira un bon coup et fini par sortir. Les trois amis arrivèrent vite à la grande salle où effectivement étaient tout les autres. Après déjeuner, ils alèrent tous ce promener dans le parc de poudlard.

_¤ 31 octobre, 14hr00, Bureau d'Albus Dumbledor¤_

14hr00 sonnait quand tout le monde entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledor. Les jeunes faisaient tous une tête d'enterrement quand Dumbledor prit la parole :

Bon Harry, Jade, il est temps pour vous d'aller accomplir votre destiné. Lorsque vous aurez tous pris, enfin ceux qui doivent partir, la potion de retour vous arriverez dans votre Poudlard dans mon bureau. Mon moi du futur devrait vous y attendre. Jade il te restera 1 heure pour te préparé au sortilège de résurection. Maintenant il est temps de partir. Fait vos aurevoirs(Dumbledor)

Des acolades, des becs, des baisers furent fait. Larmes et paroles de toutes sorte furent aussi déverser. Après 10 minutes, le professeur Dumbledor repris en disant :

Tous d'abord, Harry, Ron, Fred et George vous allez prendre ceci. (il leur tendis une potions bleu acier) Cette potion est le contraire de celle que vous avez pris la journée de votre répartition. Elle vous redonnera vos apparences réelles.(Dumbledor)

Sans tarder ils prirent tous cette potion. Après quelques seconde Dumbledor fit apparêtre un miroir. Harry fut le premier a s'y précipité comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il eu un sourir de soulagement extrême quand il vit ses yeux. Vert emmeraude. Il ria et pendant que les wesley redevenait wesley et qu'ils se regardaient dans le miroir, il ce tourna vers Jade, James et Lily et leur dit :

Bon c'est Quand même mieux comme sa ! Me revoila réellement devenu un Potter héhé !(harry)

Un vrai de vrai ! Bon sang que tu ressemble a James ! C'est incroyable !(lily)

C'est mon fils ! Et en plus de me ressembler on voit nettement mieu le l'état de jumeaux qui lie Jade et Harry ! (James)

Tout a fait d'accord avec vous !(Sirius)

Si vous saviez le nombre de fois ou on ma dit que je ressemblais a mon père mais que j'avais les yeux de ma mère !(Harry)

Oui c'est vrai ! presque tout les gens qu'il rencontre lui disent au moins 10 fois ! n'est-ce pas professeur Moony !(Ron)

Tu peu recommencer a m'apeller Lupin, Ron. Et oui tu a raison ! J'ai tellement été soufler par la ressemblance quand j'ai vue Harry pour la première fois que je n'ai pas saisser de le lui redire !Mais maintenant c'est l'heure dit aller je crois !(Lupin)

Vous avez raison Remus ! Bon vous vous souvenez de la potion bleu suivit de la rouge que vous avez but pour venir ici ?(signe afirmatif de tous) Donc c'est le même principe sauf c'est la potion rouge que vous devrez prendre en premier. C'est un peu le principe du chemin inverse ! Donc bonne chance jeunes gens et que Merlin vous protèges !(Dumbledor)

Jade embrassa pour une dernière fois Sirius. Ensuite, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Fred, George et Jade prirent dans leurs main les fioles de potion et salluèrent une dernière fois leur amis avant d'avaller la potion rouge suivi de la potion bleu. Ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de vent et de couleur pour réapparètre quelques minutes plus tard dans ce même tourbillion au beau milleu du bureau du professeur Dumbledor qui les attendait avec le professeur McGonnagal. La première chose que le professeur dit fut :

Bienvenue chez vous jeunes gens ! Alors Jade, avez-vous réussi la potion ?(Dum)

Bonjours professeur ! Oui, la voila.(elle sorti la fiole)

Merveilleux ! Bon Jade il ne vous reste qu'une heure avant l'échéance. Alors vu que personne ne vous connait ici et pour ne pas éveiller l'attention, j'ai un petit plan qui vous amusera sans dotue pour allé prévenir Severus.(Dumbledor)

Daccord je vous écoute professeur !(Jade)

Severus donne présentement un cour au serpentard et au griffondor de 6em année, donc en te présentant comme étant sa nouvelle assistante en potion tu lui ramène Harry, Ron et Hermione qui sont de retour d'un voyage d'échange culturel en france.(Dumbledor)

Haha ! je vous reconait bien la professeur ! C'est d'accord. Mais il me faudrait des vêtements et une robe de sorcier autre que l'uniforme de poudlard.(Jade)

Bien sur ! Venez avec moi. En attendant, Minerva racompagnez donc ces jeunes gens a leur tour . Jade ira les chercher lorsqu'elle sera prête ! Et vous Remus, attendez moi donc ici !(Dumbledor)

McGonnagal et et Lupin lui firent une réponse positive. Avant de sortir, Hermione lança un regard a Remus et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil tout en lui souriant. Remus en fut fou de joie bien qu'il ce contenta de lui rendre son sourir.

Jade suivit le professeur Dumbledor dans un pièce adjassante a son bureau. Acrochet sur une patère Des vêtements exprêt pour Jade et une robe de sorcier l'y attendait. Elle osuris etdit :

Vous avez tout prévue comme toujours !(Jade)

Oui ! J'espère que cela vous plaira car je ne me souvenait plus vraiment de votre style vestimentaire. La mémoire commence a me jouer des tours ! Bon je vais vous attendre de l'autre côté.(Dumbledor)

Sur ce il sorti. Jade s'avança et découvrit un corcet en soie noir avec des broderie chinoises et avait des bretelles quand même large et lacer avec des cordes rouge a l'avant. Le pentalon était noir avec des broderies chinoises rouges comme sur le corcet. Ensuite les pentalons n'était ni trop ample ni trop moulant. L'ensemble était parfait et totalement a son gout. La robe de sorcier était faite simple et était en soie. En gise de soulier elle avait de vulgaire soulier a talon noire. Elle releva ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Ensuite elle retira ses verres de contacte et sorti de son sac une paire de lunette ronde qu'elle posa sur son nez. Et oui ! Jade était une Potter pur sang ! Le problème de vue des Potter ne lui avait pas fait exception comme les cheveux en bataille qui heureusement l'avait laisser tranquille. Elle sourit en se regardant dans un miroir. Une vrai de vrai Potter. On dirait la version féminine d'Harry et de James. Si les élèves ne font pas le lien alors ils sont aveugle ! Elle sorti de la pièce en riant. Dumbledor ne posa même pas de question car il avait tout compris juste en la voyant. Il lui sourit et lui dit :

Votre père aurait été souflé s'il vous voyait !(Dumbledor)

Merci ! J'en suis sur ! Bon je croit que je vais y allé !(Jade)

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous acompagné, je crois que vous savez le chemain !(Dumbledor)

Biensur ! A bientot professeur !(Jade)

Bonne chance !(Dumbledor)

Elle lui sourit et quitta la pièce. Arrivé a la tour de Griffondor elle

Souria devant l'air étonner du professeur McGonnagall qui l'attendait. Et lorsque les autres l'eurent rejoins ans la salle commune elle manqua de s'éfondré par cause de manque d'air tellement leur tête étaient drole. Après que son hilarité ce sois calmé elle entraina Harry, Ron et Hermione vers les cachots. Arrivé devant la porte de la classe de Severus, elle respira un bon coup, sourit, coga et entra.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews  
Et Mot de l'Auteure!**

**Lily Jolie:** Bon bon bon ! C'est triste mais déjà la fin aproche. Plus que 4 chapitre après celui ci!Mais ne vous inquiétez pas il va y avoir une suite qui s'intitulera : Le retour de l'Ange et du Démon. Héhé sinon mes chers lecteurs, et surment Lyane, vont vouloir m'arracher la tête ou me fiare pendre pour ne pas avoir révéler pourquoi Jade etLucius sont lier ! Lol! Alors aussi peut-être que les chapitres vont ce faire rare dans les 2 ou 3 prochaines semaines car c'est mes examens de fin de secondaire et vient après sa la fête de la Saint-Jean(Héhé chui une pure Québécoise et que font les Québecois a fête du Québec? On ce soule la geule!) Et vient 2 jour plus tard mon bal de finissants. Et qui dit bal di après-bal. et qu'est-ce qu'on fait a l'après-bal?On ce re-soule la geule! Alors j'pourait pas, ou plustot je serai pas en état, d'écrire avant quelques jours héhé! Donc Dsl mais sa va v'nir! Place au Réponses des Reviews maintenant pcq j'pence g assez radoté la!

**Lyane:** Héhé contente que tu as aimer la petite apparition d'Anubis qui d'ailleur reviendra! Faut croire qu'il aime être devant les feux de la rampe notre dieu a tête de chacal! Pas trop triste que la fin aproche? moi oui lol! Enfin bon plus!

**Rebecca-Black:** Merci pour ta review! Elle ma fait plaisir!


	16. Chapitre 15

_Nda : Bon je vient de me souvenir qu'au début de la fic, quand Jade explique comment elle les récussitera, qu'elle leur dit qu'elle leur fera boire une partie de la potion. Donc ne pouvant pas allé aporté la corection car je sais pas pentoute ou la mettre onn va dire qu'ils l'on but._

_Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel_

_Chapitre 15 : Résurection_

_Arrivé devant la porte de la classe de Severus, elle respira un _

_Bon coup, sourit, coga et entra._

Le professeur Rogues la regarda entré avec de grand yeux. Il se repris avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque et demanda :

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?(Rogue)

Je suis désolé de vous déranger professeur ! Je suis Jade Evans la nouvelle assistante en potion dont le professeur Dumbledor vous a parler. Et il ma aussi charger de vous ramenez Messieurs Potter et Wesley ainsi que Miss Granger qui sont de retourde leur voyage d'échange culturel en France.(Jade)

Bien. Potter, Wesley, Granger a vos place et au travail immédiatement! Et vous, Miss Evans venez donc ici ! (Rogue)

Bien professeur(Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jade)

Les trois étudiants allèrent a leur table et Jade dessandit la Classe pour aller rejoindre le professeur Rogue. Au moment ou elle passa devant un jeune blondinet elle l'entendit dire a Harry :

A non revoila ce cher vieux Potter ! On était bien sans la célèbrité ici ! C'était plus calme ! Retourne dans ton trou Potter !(Draco)

...(Harry)

(Elle coupe harry et dit) Monsieur Malefoy soyez donc plus respectueux envers vos camarades ! Professeur Rogue, ai-je la permission de lui retirer des points ?(Jade)

Oui(Rogue)

Donc 10 points de moins pour Serpentard pour avoir été irespectueux !Etje ne veux pas vous entendre marmoner ou savoir que vous vous êtes plein a votre père !(Jade)

Sur ces mots, elle détourna son attention de Malefoy junior et

Continua son chemin vers le bureau de Rogue. Quand elle arriva

a sa hauteur ,la voyant aussi blême, lui demanda :

Est-ce que sa va ?(Rogue)

J'avais espérée que sa progéniture ne sois pas comme lui. Enfin bon ce nes pas pour sa que je suis la !(Elle sorti la fiole de cristal de s'apoche et la posa sur le bureau) C'est ce soir mon cher ami !(Jade)

Oui, je sais. J'ai préparer toute la semaine ce qui nous faudrai ! Masi tout d'habord il faut transverser la potion dans un chaudrons. (il regarde ver sa salle de classe et vois une main lever) Peux tu allé répondre a sa question, histoire de mieux étandre ta couverture ?(Rogue)

Oui j'y vai en attendant occupe toi de la potion.(Jade)

Elle ce diriga vers Neville, car naturellement c'est lui qui avait posé une question. Pendant ce temps Rogue prépara la potion en y rajoutant les ingrédiant nécessaire. Jade répondit facilement a la question de Neville qui, pour une fois, compris du premier coup ce qu'on lui expliquait car n'étant pas Rogue qui était venu lui répondre il ne fut pas nerveux du tout. Cela fit rire Jade qui retourna aider Rogue pour la potion. Plus l'heure avançait , plus Jade devenait nerveuse. Puis 15 minutes avant l'heure fatidique où, en 1981, Les Potter avaient périt, Jade alla enfilé les vêtements que portaient les prêtresses d'Anubis dans l'ancienne Égypte. Étant le costume oblligatoire pour la réalisation du sortilège Rogue fit de même et enfila donc les vêtements des prêtres. Quand ils se retrouvèrent, Jade était vêtus d'une jupe de lin bleu nuit . Elle portait un haut en bijoux qui datais de l'époque lointaine des pharaons(comme tout le reste de l'ensemble) et avait une multitude de colier autour du coup. Aux bras, plus exactement en haut des coudes, elle porte deux bracelet d'or et de saphir desquels dessendait des grand voiles bleu nuit broder eux aussi de saphirs . Elle avait retiré ses lunettes pour remettre ses verres de contactes et elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon de tresses où, s'échapant par le milleu, la moitié de ses long cheveux retombaient_.(nda : bon pour ceux et celle qui sont __pas capable de ce faire une image elle porte les vêtements (la __couronne en moins)d'Akasha dans le film La reine des damnés __avec Aalyah et Stuart Townsend. C'est plus exactement les __vêtements qu'elle porte quand elle va aux arme de l'amiral et __qu'elle extermine les vampires qui y sont ! tkas si jamais vous __voulez une pic dite moi le je vais vous en trouver une !) _Rogue lui Portait un pagne bleu nuit, des bracelet pareil a ceux de Jade mais sans les voiles et un colier avec une tête de chacal représentant Anubis. Ils avait tout les deux des sandales de lin. Pour être a l'abrit de toute interruption, Dumbledor leur avait Allouer une clairière dans la forêt interdite et qui était protégé de toute attaque par des sortilèges puissants (les mêmes qui protèges poudlard) Après avoir dessiné une étoile a 5 branches et après avoir disposé le reste des choses essentielles ils purent commencer car il était l'heure donc, dans un synchronisme parfait, ils entamèrent le sortilège.

Ô grand dieu Anubis ! Toi avec qui nous avons fait un marcher, vient nous en aide ! Il est temps de tenir ta par du marcher pour que nous puissions tenir la notre ! Par tout les dieux de l'ancienne Égypte, par la magie toute entière vient a nous et ramène nous les âmes que nous t'avons demander et qui n'on pas leur place dans ton monde ! (Jade et Rogue)

Des éclaires et du tonnerre ce firent voir et entendre. Un grand vent noir apparu et les flammes des bougies disposées aux 5 pointes de l'étoile crachèrent soudainement des flammes immenses. Puis il apparu. De sa voix grave Anubis demanda :

Qui sont ces âmes que vous me réclamé si ardemment ? (Anubis)

Celles de Messieurs James Frank Potter et Sirius Black ainsi que celle de Madame Lily Potter née Evans ô grand seigneur (Jade)

Soite ! Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, Moi le dieu Anubis, dieu des morts, je rend a leur vies et a leurs corps ces âmes valeureuses. Puisse notre pacte être ainsi respecter ou sinon craignez mon courroux ! (Anubis)

Ainsi soit-il ! (Jade et Rogue)

Et Anubis disparue aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Soudain les éléments ce déchaînages et après 3 éclaires extrêmement lumineuses, 3 formes humaines prirent forme sur le sol. Peu àpeu les éléments ce calmèrent et les étoiles réapparurent. C'est a ce moment que des mouvement et des gémissements ce firent entendre.

Le premier à ce lever fut James. Il regarda autour de lui, hébété. Il ne remarqua pas les deux êtres figer de stupeur qui les avaient sauver et qui les regardait bouger sans rien dire. Mais lorsqu'il entendit Lily et Sirius gémir a leur tour il ce précipita vers eux. Les larmes de joie coulaient sur les joues de Jade et un sourir heureux s'affichait sur son visage ainsi que sur celui de Rogue. Soudain, sans prévenir, Jade perdit connaissance. Rogue la vit tombée et ce précipita vers elle. C'est alors que les revenants ce rendirent compte qu'ils n'était pas seuls. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il sagissait de Jade, Sirius couru jusqu'a elle immédiatement suivit par ses parents.

Lorsqu'elle ce réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue lui demanda :

Jade ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?(Rogue)

Ce n'est rien Sev ! Le sortilège ma demander extrêmement de magie et de puissance.(Jade)

Mais pourquoi tant a toi et pas a moi ?(Rogue)

C'est la parti du sortilège que je t'ais caché...J'en suis désolé amsi tu m'aurait,enfin vous m'auriez tous, empêcher de le faire. Mais il n'y aviat aucun autre moyen et on avait besoin de vous ici.(Jade)

Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous a pas dit ?(Rogue)

Pour faire revivre un moldu cela ne prend casiemnt pas d'énergie et de magie de surplus car ils ne possèdent pas de magie. Mais pour un sorcier c'est autre chose... Pour faire revivre un sorcier cela prend la même dose d'énergie, de puissance et de magie que pour un moldu. Mais la ou cela ce complique c'est la magie du sorcier réssussité. Il faut faire revivre la magie en donnant de la notre ainsi que de notre énergie et de notre puissance. Et ces choses sont prisent au sorcier ,dans ceux qui réalisent le sortilège, qui est le plus proche sois physiquement ou mentalement du ou des soricers a ramener. Comme Lily et James sont mes parents, hmmm bizzare a dire, et que Sirius et la personne que j'aime alors c'est a moi que ses choses ont été prisent.(Jade)

Est-ce que ca aurait pu nuire a ta vie ?(Lily)

...Oui...plus le nombre de sorcier a réssussité est élever plus laq puissance, l'énergie et la magie prise sera haute. Tout sa combiné a mon jeune âge, il y avait de forte chance que je meure. Remarquons que dans un certain sens cela ne m'aurait pas déranger. Et de totue façon même si je serais morte Harry aurait pu vaincre Voldermort sans moi car ses pouvoirs ce serait trouver augmenter ar la présense de James et sa protection être a son plus fort étant donner que Lily est vivante.(Jade)

Oui mais quand même ne dit pas que cela ne t'aurai pas déranger de mourir ! Tu na pas de raison pour sa !(Lily)

Oh malheureusement oui j'ai des raisons...m'enfin bon c'est trop long a expliquer on devrait y allé Dumbledor a dit que même si nous avions les meilleurs protections nous ne sommes pas en sécurité.(Jade)

Tu peux marcher ?(Rogue)

Bien sur ! J'ai récupéré toute mon énergie. Ma puissance et ma magie vont revenir dans quelques heures a peine ! Aller hop ! on y va !(Jade)

Elle leur souris, pris Sirius par la main et les entrainèrent versle chateau. Quand ils arrivènt ils eurent une énorme surprise. Tout les professeurs et tout les élèves étaient sur les grandes marche de poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledor avait expliquer qui était réellement Jade et qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici, c'est-à-dire réssussiter 3 personnes et aider Harry, son frère,a sauver le monde. Il avait aussi précisé que Sirius Black était innoncent, qu'il était le meilleur ami des Potter, Le petit-ami de Jade et le parrain d'Harry Potter. Donc ils furent accueilli par un tonnaire d'applaudissement. Harry, Ron, Hermiones, Remus et Dumbledor, qui étaient tous a l'avant, ce précipitèrent vers eux. Harry ce jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra très fort, chose qui lui avait manquer. Remus lui ramassa Sirius, Jade et James et les fit basculer. Ils se ramassèrent tout les 4 par terre et leur dit :

Vous deux ne me refaite plus ce coup la ! Et toi n'essaie plus de sortilège suicide comme celui-la !(Remus)

Tu savais ?(Jade)

Bien sur ! Crois-tu que je t'aurais laisser faire sans connaitre totue les concéquance de cet acte ?(Remus)

Et tu ma laisser faire ?(Jade)

Bien sur ! De toute façon je n'aurais jamais pu t'en empêcher ! T'es une Potter pur sang et une maraudeure chevronner ! Donc plus tête dure que toi c'est impossible !(Remus)

Ils partirent tous dans un fou rire. Après que Sirius, lily, James Et Rogue eurent revêtu des vêtements convenable(Jade n'ayant Pas pus les retirent car la demande général voulais que l'héroïne du jour garde son costume), Ils allèrent tous fêter comme il ce doit ce retour tant espéré et cet Halloween qui, pour une fois depuis 20 ans, serait heureuse. Enfin c'est ce que toute l'école croyait jusqu'a ce qu'une énorme explosion ce fit entendre provenant des grilles de poudlard. Lorsque Dumbledor, accompagner par McGonnagal, Sirius, Jade, Harry, Lily, James, Remus, Hermione et Ron, ouvrit les portent ils virent une marée noire et mouvante d'homme et de femme avec des capuches noires. Une mer dangereuse de mangemort ! Jamais ils n'en avait vue autant ! Et a leur tête il y avait un homme grand, mince et qui avait des yeux de serpent rouge. Dumbledor hurla au autre de rentrer au moment ou une lumière verte fonça droit sur eux. Mais heureusement le sort attéri sur la porte sans toucher personne. A ce moment, personne ne vie l'espression horrifier qu'avait prit l'homme a la main d'argent qui était a droite du Seigneur des ténèbres au moment ou il avait vue Lily et James Potter ainsi que Sirius Black. Lorsqu'il vit le regard de Remus il vit que son heure allait bientot sonné. En fiat, l'heure de bien des gens allait bientot sonner et l'épée de Damocless pedant au dessus du destin de la comunauté sorsière au complet.


	17. Chapitre 16

_Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel_

_Chapitre 16 : Chaos ou paix?_

Dumbledor venait de lancer tout les sortilèges de protection qu'il connaissait sur Poudlard même. Sans dire un mot il prit la direction de la grande salle a la course invitant ses compagnons a le suivre. Il écarta d'un coup de baguette la table des professeur et fit réapparêtre celle des élèves qui avait été retiré pour faire une piste de danse. Avec un air particulièrement grave que personne ne lui connaissait il prit la parole :

Avant tout je désire que vous gardiez tous votre calme. A l'extérieur c'est produit ce que nous redoutions depuis longtemps. Lord Voldemort a franchit les barrières de Poudlard. De nouvelles on été misent sur le château même mais elle ne tiendrons pas longtemps. Les renfort on déjà été alerté par une alarme magique qui ce déclanche lorsque les protection sont brisées. Mais d'ici la nous devrons assuré nous-même les protections. De la première a la quatrième années tout les élèves retournes dans 2 des 4 salles communes. Griffondor et Poursouffle a Griffondor et Serpentard et Serredaigle a Serredaigle. Je sais que les chois ne plaises pas a tout le monde mais c'est ainsi. 3 professeurs irons avec les serredaigle et les serpentard et 2 a griffondor. Ensuite les 5em années resterons dans le chateau près des salles communes ou son leur condiciples. 6em et 7 em années, malheureusement, comme vous êtes les plus puissants élèves de l'École vous devrez combattre. Je tient autant a avertir les jeunes mangemort qui ce trouve dans l'école que le droit de vous rendre du côté de votre maitre vous est accorder mais le droit de vous éliminer est aussi accorder a vos futur ennemies. Mais aucun sort ne doit être lancé avant le début du combat. Ensuite je vais vous présenter les chefs officiels de notre camp car en eux je place tout notre principal espoir a tous. D'abord les jumeaux Harry et Jade Potter puisque seul eux peuvent éliminer Voldermort. Vous avez le devoir de les protégé si jamais ils sont en dificulté car ils seront la cible privilégier de tous les mangemort. Mais n'interférer pas s'ils sont face a voldermort ce serait pour vous une mort certaine. Ensuite il y a Lily et James Potter ainsi que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, les professeurs McGonnagal et Rogue ainsi que Moi-même. Votre devoir est aussi de les protéger eux. Si vous voyez un homme plutot petit et gros et avec une main en argent faites attention. C'est un traitre du nom de Petter Pettigrow. Ne vous aprocher pas de lui car il est le vrai traitre qui a causé la mort de la famille Potter. Donc je crois que c'est bon de vous avertir de laissez Messieur Potter, Black et Lupin s'en occupé. Quand j' aurai terminer je veux que dans le calme ceux qui doivent rester a l'intérieur rejoignent les maisons assigner aves les professeurs et escorté par les 5em. Ceux qui doivent les défendres, donc les 5em, placez-vous a l'extérieurs des maisons en des endroits stratégiques et servez-vous de vos cour pour établir de bonne stratégie. Ensuite, les 6 em et les 7em vous sortirez calmement après nous. Ne montrez jamais votre peur a un mangemort car il aura déja un aventage sur vous. Maintenant tous a vos poste et que Merlin vous garde. (Dumbledor)

La salle resta silencieuse un instant, sous le choc des déclarations de Dumbledor. Puis petit à petit les élèves et les professeurs quittèrent vers les salles communes. Quand ils furent tous sortit, Jade regarda Dumbldedor qui lui donna son accord. Elle s'avança donc et d'un coup de baguette elle changea ses vêtements. Maintenant elle portait un débardeur Blanc à bretelle mince, des pentalons cargo blanc assez ample pour être confortable sans pour autant être trop ample pour ne pas être gêner. Elle portait aussi des bottes d'armée noires. Ses cheveux noires était fixer en une queue de cheval magiquement indéfesable. Après s'être changer elle prit la parole :

Chers amis, nous sommes maintenant au combat de notre vie et pour la vie. Je vous invite tous a vous vêtir de blanc pour ainsi montré que nous appartenons au même clan, au clan du bien. Je veux aussi vous dirent de vous battres de votre mieux en vous servant de vos cours et de toutes les choses que nos chers professeurs se son acharner a nous apprendre. Beaucoup de gens que nous aimons sont mort et nous devons les vangers. Nous devons aussi protéger notre avenir et celui de nos enfant. Au nom de la paix et de la liberté nous devons nous battre. Plus que jamais les rivalitées inter-maison doivent être abatue. Si un Serpentard et un Griffondor peuvent s'allier pour devenir plus fort n'ésité pas a le faire et n'ésité pas a sauver un serpentard si vous êtes d'une autre maison et vise-versa.(Jade)

Mais les serpentard sont tous des mangemorts!(certain élèves)

Non! Pas tous! J'ai des amis qui on été a serpentard et qui pourtant ne le sont pas pas plus que leurs enfants. Si le serpentard est vêtu de blanc alors il est un ami s'il est vêtu de noire alors frapper sans retenue. Aussi n'ésité pas a utiliser les sortilèges du doloris et l'Avada Kadevra car eux n'ésiterons pas! Ces sortilèges vous serons pardonner. C'es tout ce que j'avais a dire. Je sens les défences de Poudlard céder peu a peu donc ne faisont pas attendre nos invités et marchons ensembles mes amis! Que Merlin vous protèges et a ceux qui devrons mourir on ce revois là haut!(Jade)

D'un coup de baguette unique tous les élèves et les professeurs(hé oui même Rogue) furent vêtut de blanc. Jade et Harry a la tête, suivit par Dumbledor, Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, McGonnagal et Rogue entamèrent la prossession. Peu a peu les élèves se mirent en queue derière eux pour sortir de la grande salle. Devant la porte, tous prirent une grande inspiration. Puis, Dumbledor brisa les barrières et Jade et Harry ouvrirent chacun un battant de la porte. Et la, face a eux, souriant de son sourir sinistre, le Seigneur des ténèbre Lord Voldermort les attendait gentiment.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous sorti du chateau les portes ce refermèrent et ce rebloquèrent avec les mêmes sortilèges. Face a l'amée de mangemort dans leur rang attendant les ordres, l'armée blanche s'étala en rang dans un nombre encore bien trop inférieur a ceux de Voldermort. A l'avant de ces rang blanc il y avant,au millieu, Harry et Jade . À la droite d'Harry ce tenant premièrement ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, ensuite sa mère, Lily Potter,le professeur McGonnagal ainsi que le professeur Dumbledor. À la gauche de Jade se tenait fièrement les grand maraudeurs et Severus Rogue. Le vent soufflait mais personne ne bougait. Les ennemies se toisait mutuellement a l'aflut du moindre petit geste. Soudain, un éclaire zèbra le ciel. Dans le coup de tonnerre qui suivit l'attaque fut ordonner dans les deux camps. Bien vite les premiers corps tombèrent au champ. La bataille fesait preuve, dès le commencement, d'une rage sans pareil.

Ce fut après plus d'une heure qu'enfin Remus, Sirius et James tombèrent sur le rat, le seul et l'unique(on en est d'ailleru heureux) Petter Pettigrow. Une lueur inquiétante s'alluma dans les yeux des trois amis. Ils étaient tout les 3 face a Petter et ce au beau milleu de toute cette fureur qui pourtant sembla les laisser tranquile. Petter fut le premier a prendre parole :

Bon..Bon..Bonsoir James, Sirius, Remus. Sa..Sa..Sa fait plaisir de vous revoir!(Petter)

Ferme la sale rat! Nous aurions du nous en douter que tu était un traitre! Par ta faute James et Lily sont mort et Harry et Jade sont rester sans parent! Nous qui avons été tes amis, tes frères! Comment a tu oser?(Sirius)

J'ai choisis le plus fort de tous a mes yeux! Celui qui pouvait me promettre plus de sécurté! Trahir les Potter ne fut qu'un mince prit a payer!(Petter)

Pauvre idiot! Tu as fais un très mauvais choix! Maintenant il est l'heure de payer.(Remus)

Tu ne nous résistera pas longtemps Pettigrow!(Sirius)

Je sais et je n'en ais pas l'intetion.Bien que je sois entièrement dévouer a mon maître je m'en veux pour tout le mal que j'ai fait, non seulement a vous mais aussi a tout les autres innoncents. Alors tuer moi qu'on en finissent(Petter)

Tu es pathétique!(James)

(D'un seul gest les trois amis brendirent leurs baguettes et dirent en même temps) AVADA KADEVRA! (James, Sirius et Remus)

Les trois hommes déversèrent toute la rage, toute la colère et toute la rencune qu'ils avait pour cet homme. Le sortilège qui toucha Petter fut tellement emplie de ces sentiments qu'il fut si puissant que petter fut tout bonnement bruler par le rayon vert et ses restes ne furent que poussière. Sirius captura brièvement le regard de Jade qui lui fit un sourir triste en retour puis redisparue dans la foule sauvage.

Même après plus de 2 heures de combat les renfort n'était pas la. Près de la moitié des combatant de chaque côté était tombé. Le combat continua encore quelques minutes jusqu'a ce que tout s'arrête. Les partisants de chaque clan ce tournèrent et, au centre, ce trouvait face a Voldermort, Jade et Harry Potter. Immédiatement, Les blanc reculèrent derièrent leurs chefs et les mangemorts en firent autant.Le moment crusial était arriver. Jade et Harry regardèrent en arrière et ils osurièrent a tous leurs amis puis ce retournèrent pour faire face a leur ennemie de toujours. Dans les rangers des blanc on pu voire Hermione et Lily aller trouver refuge dans les bras de leurs amoureux, Ron regoindre ses deux frères et Sirius ce tenir nerveusement tout près de James et Lily. Finalement, Harry prit la main de sa soeur et dit a voldermort :

Nous y voila enfin! C'est pas trop tot on va pouvoir en finir avec toi, tom!(des murmures appeurer ce firent entendre au son du véritable nom de Voldermort)(Harry)

Et oui finalement! Finalement j'ai mes deux Potter préféré en face de moi! Hahaha! Je vais me débarasser de vous et ensuite je m'occuperé un a un de vous amis et surtout de vos parents. !(Voldy)

Bin oui c'est sa! Cour toujours Tom! Nous sommes la pour t'arrêter je te ferais remarquer! Et non comptons bien réussir!(Jade)

Ce que vous pouvez me faire peur sale gosse!(Voldy)

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déja Jade et Harry avait passer a l'attaque. Et déjà le Seigneur de s Ténèbres arborait une mince coupure au visage. Il réplica en lançant un Doloris que Jade reçu. Mais,au grand étonnement de tout le monde, elle ce mit a rire et lança a Voldemort :

Tu crois me faire mal avec sa! J'y suis immuniser depuis que je suis jeune! J'en remercie d'ailleur Mme. Black! Endoloris!(Jade)

Et, encore la surprise général, le doloris fit plier en deux Voldermort pendant 1 minutes ce qui en temps normale ne ce serait jamais passé! Le combat repris de plus bel mais il en vint vite aux armes moldu tel que l'épée car les sorts fusait mais n'ateingait jamais leur cible. Donc un combat a l'épé s'enclancha entre les trois combatant. A chaque coup porter la foule frémissait. Même les chevaliers moldu du moyen âge n'aurait pas pu tenir un combat aussi acharner et d'une violence aussi rare!

Ce combat, encore plus que celui avec des sortilèges, était peine perdu car tout les adversaire était de force et d'agilité égale. Du moins c'est ce que tous pensait jusqu'a ce qu'Harry abatte un coup d'une grande puissance dans les jambes de Voldermort qui, sous le choc, s'effondra sur le dos dans la boue. Jade s'avença vers lui et lui dit :

Dites adieu a vos chers mangemort car votre heure est venue! Adieu Tom Elvis Jedusort, soricer a sang impur!Que le dieu Anubis vienne vous prendre!(Jade)

Et elle lui trancha la tête. Le mage noir était finalement vaincu. Lorsque les mangemorts réalisèrent ce que cela signifiait ils prirent la fuite. Mais plusieurs furent intercepter par les Aurors qui venait d'arriver. Un des mangemort retira sa capuche et ce retourna vers Jade qui déja le regardait fuir. Il la regarda et lui dit quelques mots silencieux qu'elle ocmpris très bien :

Nous nous reverrons bientot ma chère!(...)

(pour elle même) Oui et je t'attend Lucius!(Jade)

Elle détourna son regard et un grand sourir illumina son visage quand elle vit s'aprocher d'elle ses trois maraudeurs adorés, son frère et ses amis tous vivant, sa mère, Rogue et Dumbledor. Dumbledor lui parla , une certiane joie perlait dans sa voix :

Bravo Jade! La guerre est terminer enfin! C'est grace a vous deux chers enfants!(Dumb)

On a fait notre devoir c'est tout! Alors, les aurors ont-ils commencer le bilan des morts?(Jade)

Oui...Heureusement plus de mangemort que d'élèves sont décédés masi nous avons quand même de grande pertes. De nombreux élèves sont mort en ce battant pour leur liberté. Les aurors sont en train de regrouper leur corps loin de cette marre de sang.(Dumbledor)

Si vous permettez je voudrais aller les aider.(Jade)

Alors on y va avec toi(Ron)

Vous êtes sur?Je veux dire pour toi, Hermione, Harry, Fred et George certain serons vos amis que vous trouverez!(Jade)

On le sais ne t'inquiète pas sa va aller!(Fred)

Okay(Jade)

Et ils se mirent tous a rapatrier les corps de leurs condiciples mort. Alors qu'ils les avaient presque tous rapatrier Jade découvrit deux blesser. Un concient et l'autre non. Jade, en le voyant, cria son nom et couru jusqu'a lui :

Neville! Tu es vivant!(Jade)

Oui et mes parents sont vanger(il pointe les corps de Bellatrix Lestrange et de son mari)C'est merveilleux on a gagné!(Neville)

Oui et félicitation tu a eu des morceaux coriasse!(Jade)

Ouai j'ai vue sa! Mais je n'était pas seul! Draco m'a beaucoup aidé mais il est inconcient juste la!(Neville)

Quoi? Draco Malefoy t'a aider? Alros il n'était pas mangemort... Pourtant tout les malefoy le sont...(Jade)

Je sais mais il m'a avouer être en notre faveur depuis bien longtemps mais il n'ausait ps le dire de peur de ce faire chatier. Et...il n'est pas véritablement un Malefoy! (Neville)

Pas véritablement un Malefoy? C'est impossible(Harry, qui vennait d'arriver avec hermione et ron)

Et pourtant c'est vrai! avnat de tombé dans l'inconscience il ma dit qu'il avait surpris une discution entre ses parents a son sujet. Et sa mère a dit qu'elle ne suportait pas d'avoir l'enfant d'une autre mère surtout l'enfant d'une femme comme, il ne ma pas dit le nom, et que cela ne ce fesait pas de voler un enfant a ses parents décédés. C'est dure a croire mais je suis persuader que c'est vrai!(Neville)

Je te crois Neville. Je connait très bien Lucius Malefoy et je l'ai sentit ce matin que Draco n'était pas un Malefoy mais je n'ai pas voulu y croire!(Jade)

Il est gentil comme garçon quand il laisse tomber son masque!(Neville)

Neville Londubat qui dit que Draco Malefoy est gentil...Cette guerre nous en aura faite voir!(Ron)

(rire) Enfin des médicomages(elle ce tourne vers eux) Voici Neville Londubat il est concient et ne semble pas blesser gravement. Et voici Draco Malefoy, il est dans notre camp et est inconscient. Faites vite c'est peut-être grave.(Jade)

Bien allez on ce bouge(Médicomage)

A plustard Neville fait bien attention a toi! Et je peux te dire que Anna et Frank seraient fier de toi!(Jade)

Tu connais mes parents?(Neville)

Oui je t'expliquerai sa plus tard!(Jade)

Salut Neville!(Harry, Ron Hermione)

Bon on y retourne gang!(Jade)

Et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit et une partie du matin a faire le tour des cadavres et a les ramasser. Quand le temps de dormir arriva, Dumbledor avait fait installer Jade, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Fred et George dans le même dortoir qu'ils avait tous partager il y avait de cela plus de 20 ans. Ils s'endormirent tous très vite a cause de la fatigue physique mais leur cerveau lui tournait a cent a l'heure encore. Ce qui, malheureusement, leur fit faire a tous des cauchemards horribles.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur et Réponse aux Reviews**

**Lily:** Bon j'espère faire plaisir a tlm en vous envoya ses chaptires qui n'étaient pas sensé être écrit avant la fin juin! Héhé c'est que c'est très productif un ordinateur dans une chambre sans le net héhé! bon ensuite le chapitre 17 est en cour mais la c'est vrai que sa risque d'être long avant de l'avoir...au moins de je nous vous abandonnent pas dans une situation intenable héhé!Bon ausis, voussavez que j'ai l'habitude de mettre des tiret en avnat des dialogue bon j'espère ke sa vous mèle pas tropqu'il n,en ait pas...je suis désolémais c'est pas d'ma faute lol..j'en met mais ils disparaissent quand j'enregistre mon chapitre ! enfin bon c'est tout!Bon place aux reviews

**Kiba: **Bon je sais que je fait énormément de fautes...j'essaye autant que possible de faire attention mais les fautes c'est ma mort! alors je suis vriament désolé mais va falloir que tu tu fasse! ET pour l'abrégé...euh...je suis désolé mais je ne men rend pas vriament compte quand je l'écrit...alors c'est sa...Chui quand mêem contente que tu aprécise ma fic j'espère que tu va continuer a lire!

**Lyane:** Bonjour! Je suis désol éde t'avoir laisser dnas une situation si intenable c'est que j'ai pas eu le temps de posté le chapitre 16 après le 15! j'en avais l'intention mais bon! j'espère que tu as aimée le combat final! Il ne reste plus que les chapitres 17 et 18 a cette histoire! J'espère que tu n'est pas trop triste héhé! bon allez plus


	18. Mot de l'auteure

Petit mot de l'auteur

Bon je suis sur que vous vous demander ou je suis passé et pourquoi je met plus de chapitre….bah c'est pas compliquer…mon ordi n'a plus le net et faut le faire formater. L'ordi que j'ai en attendant est t5rop lent et trop vieux pour que je puisse poster des chapitres (yé pas capable d'aller chercher mes chapitres sur disquette) Mais vous inquiétez pas j'ai d'autre chapitres en réserve. La fic est même terminé ! Et le premier chapitre de la suite « Le retour de l'ange et du démon» est écrit ! Donc c'est promis dès que je peux je vous poste tout sa ! Et pour ce qui est des reviews je vais attendre ceux pour les prochains chapitres et je vais tout répondre en même temps ! enfin bon c'est tout pour l'instant !

Babye tlm pluss xxxx


	19. Chapitre 17

_Nda : Héhé je suis de retour! Voici pour votre plaisir 3 chapitre ce qui cloturera la fic mais aussi je vias posté le chapitre premier de la suite! alors bonne lecture tlm!_

_Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel_

_Chapitre 17 : Bonne Nouvelle ,Mauvais Nouvelle_

Ce fut un drôle de réveil pour tout nos amis. C'était comme s'ils émergeait tous d'un rêve ou enfin la guerre était terminer. Cela prendrait beaucoup de temps pour que la communauté sorcière s'habitut a la mort de Voldermort qui, malheureusement, restera dans les mémoires de tous les sorciers encore très longtemps comme étant le mage noire le plus puissant. 

Deux jours après la bataille finale, Dumbledor recevit le bilan des pertes dans les élèves de Poudlard. Si quelqu'un était alors entré dans le bureau du directeur il n'y aurait trouver qu'un viel homme acabler par tout les soucis, la tristesse et la douleur de toutes ces pertes. Dès le premiers nom de la liste, le petit éclat qui brillait toujours aux coin des yeux de Dumbledor c'était éteinte. Après avoir lu tout les noms et après avoir reprit quelque peu contenence, Dumbledor ce leva et dessendit a la grande salle. Comme a l'habitude il y règnait une humeur festive d'où resortait sourir et conversations joyeuses. Mais ce tableau si habituel était tout de même marquer par la douleur et la tristesse ainsi que par le vide laisser par les élèves décédés. Dumbledor soupira et avant de s'assoir a sa place il réclama le silence et dit :

- chers élèves, professeurs, invités j'ai aujourd'hui reçu le bilan des morts et des blessés subit par notre école. Notre école comptait 2130 élèves dont 345 ont été apeller sur le champ de bataille. Sur 345 élèves nous avons 45 blessés plus ou moins graves, 100 survivants en bonne santé et plus de 200 morts. Je vous demande alors une minute de silence à la mémoire de nos amis.(la minute passe) Bon revenons sur une note plus joyeuse. La guerre est terminer et Voldermort n'es plus. C'est donc en cet honneur, ainsi qu'en celui de nos héros sans qui Voldermort serait toujours la ainsi qu'en l'honneur de nos amis défunts que ce soir un grand bal sera organisé ici même dans la grande salle a partir de 20hr00. Comme artiste invité, s'ils le veulent bien, j'aurai l'immense honneur de vous présenter un groupe issu de notre école et qui, certains professeurs s'en souvienne, on fait fureur longtemps lors de leur études, j'ai nommé The Griffindor. Groupe composé de 4 membres que vous conaisssez tous. Mais je garde la surprise pour plus tard! Ensuite pour vous permettre de vous trouver des tenus pour ce soire, soit dit en passant les tenu peuvent autant être moldu que sorcier tant que ce sont des tenu de bal, enfin donc une sorti a Pré-au-lard est prévue exeptionellement pour tout les élèves , même ceux sans permission. Le depart ce fera après le déjeuner sois vers 10hr00. Alors bonne journée a tous!(Dumbledor)

Le vieux directeur salua ses élèves qui aplaudissait cette nouvelles et s'assit. Si quelqu'un regardait a cet instant les yeux de Dumbledor il aurait pu voir le retour, pendant un instant si bref, le retour de cette petite éteincelle. Il sourit en regardant ces élèves puis ce toura vers Jade, James, Sirius et Remus qui déjà préparait les chansons qu'ils allait jouer. Dumbledor leur dit :

- Alors ai-je bien fait de m'avancer a annoncer votre présence sur scène ce soire?(Dumbledor)  
- Oui biensur! Sauf qu'on a un problème!(James)  
- A oui?(Dumbledor)  
- Oui a l'origine nous étions 5! Même s'il me fait mal de l'avouer Petter était un sacré bon musicien et il avait une bonne voix. Il faisait nos back et la guitar quand Jade ne jouait pas. Et il nous faudrait quelqu'un pour le remplacer!(James)  
- Hmm effectivement cela pourait poser problème. Mais j'ai une solution.(Dumbledor)  
- Laquel?(Remus)  
- Un élève que nous conaissons tous mais donc vous ignoré le talent! Il y a 3 ans, donc pendant sa 3em année, il a aprit l'existance de votre groupe et en fils intelligent qu'il est pour ce raprocher de son père il c'est mit a apprende et a jouer de la guitar. Je l'ai apprit par hasard en passant en avant de la salle sur demande. J'ai entendu de la musique et je suis rentré pour voir qui étais-ce et j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de voir qu'il avait une voix excellente comme sa mère et sa soeur et le don de son père pour jouer!(Dumbledor)  
- Qui est-ce?(James)  
- C'est Harry n'est-ce pas professeur?(Jade)  
- Oui c'est cela! Et je crois qu'il serait heureux de jouer avec vous!(Dumbledor)  
- Oui j'en suis sur! Et on aura qu'a utilisé le sort qu'on prenait pour que Petter sache toute les chansons rapidement et qu'ils ne les oublies pas!(Jade)  
- Oui on lui en parlera a Prés-au-lard! Ron et Hermione vont en être épaté je suis sur! Et puis c'est un Potter c'est sur qu'il sera bon!(James)  
- Hé ho James arrête de la ramener! On sais que c'est ton fils et que tu en est fier pas besoin de nous casser les pied avec sa!(Sirius)  
- Et puis je suis sur qu'Hermione ne regardera pas qu'Harry hein Lunard!(Jade)  
- Hey!(Remus)

Et ils partirent dans un fou rire. Cela faisait extrêmement plaisir a voir pour tout leur anciens professeurs de les savoir ainsi réunis. Il est vrai qu'un maraudeur sans ses frères(ou sa soeur ) n'est rien. Dumbledor et McGonnagal sourièrent en les regardant et Minerva dit a Albus :

- J'espère que la malchance les laissera en paix maintenant qu'ils sont de nouveau ensemble.(Minerva)  
- J'espère aussi Minerva, mais je sens qu'il y aura un deuil de plus pour eu a faire d'ici peu. Enfin espérons que non!(Dumbledor)

Vers les coups de 10hr00 Tout les élèves ainsi que les professeurs quittère Poudlard pour Prés-au-lard. Une sorti secondaire ainsi qu'un chemin temporaire ce rendant au village soricer avait été pratiquer pour éviter la terre encore rouge de sang et si douloureuse de souvenir encore si frais qu'était devenu la cour avant du château.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, Jade et les autres remarquèrent beaucoup d'aurors sur place. Jade s'avança vers Dumbledor et lui demanda :

- Pouquoi tant d'aurors professeur?(Jade)  
- Pour évité des attaques de vangence de mangemorts en cavale mon amie. Nous n'avont pas voulu prendre de risque inutile sanchant que toute l'école ce trouverai ici.(Dumbledor)  
- Oui c'est une bonne idée! Bon je dois y allé! A bientot professeur!(Jade)

Et elle parti rejoindre ses amis. Quand elle les eu enfin rejoint elle leur dit a tous :

- Bon écoutez-moi quelques minutes! Je prend la parole au nom des membres du groupe pour demander, que dis-je, suplier monsieur mon cher frère de se joindre a nous en tant que back vocal et 2em baise.! Alors Harry qu'en dis-tu?(Jade)  
- Bien sur que je veux qu'est-ce que tu crois! (Harry)  
- Génial! Bon Sirius, Remus ,James, je vous le confie! Je crois que vous pourrez faire quelque chose de son cas pour qu'il reflète l'image du groupe parfaitement!on ce retrouve au trois Balais dans 2 heures! D'ici la les filles on va faire les boutiques!(Jade)  
- A plus tard les gars!(Lily et Hermione)  
- A plus tard!(James. Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron)

Et tout le petit groupe ce sépara. Après avoir rapidement trouver des robes de bals superbes a Lily et a Hermione, Jade entraina ses amies dans une boutique peu connue de Prés-au-lard mais qui regorgeait de vêtement les plus spectaculaires et les plus colorés. La boutique _Holiday's Rock _, qui était tenu pas un sorcier de décendance moldu, alliait les styles sorciers et moldus a la perfection. On pouvait retrouver des vêtements pour des punk, des rappeux, pour les enfants sages et pour bien d'autre style encore. Holiday's Rock étais installer a Prés-au-lard depuis environs 30 ans et Jade et les maraudeurs avaient été les premiers clients de la boutique.

Quand Jade, Lily et Hermione entrèrent, un homme dans la quarantaine, beau, grand, blond au yeux bleu et très souriant les aborda en disant :

- Mlle Evans quel grand plaisir de vous revoir! Vous n'avez pas changer du tout!(le monsieur)  
- Bonjour Marek! Sa me fait très plasir de vous revoir! Les filles je vous présente André Marek le propriétaire de la place. Marek je te présente Hermione Granger et ma mère Lily Potter...Ou lily Evans la dernière fois que tu la vue!(Jade)  
- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontré mes dames. Bon cherchez-vous quelques chose en particulier?(Marek)  
- La même chose qu'avant, sois des tenu de spectacle, et une petite merveille que tu est le seul a avoir le secret pour robe de bal!( Jade)  
- Parfait j'ai surment tout ce qu'il te faut!(Marek)

Et les filles suivirent Marek pendant près d'une heure ou Jade ramassait et essayait tout ce qu'il lui tandait. A la fin, alors que Marek s'excusait de ne pas lui avoir trouver de robe de bal, Jade vit celle qui lui fallait. En un éclair elle la pris, l'essaya et l'acheta. Elle serait en plus le clou du spectacle. Après avoir payer ses achats(une somme faramineuse selon Hermione), les trois filles quittèrent pour les Trois Balais.

La vision qui les attendait était réellement drole. Harry était avachit dans un fauteuil qui était envahi de par et d'autre par un nombre incroyable de sac. Sirius et James avaient prit un malin plaisir a le faire courir d'un sens à l'autre. Remus lui les avait tout simplement regardé en souriant et en savourant pleinement la présence inespérée de ses amis. Lorsque le professeur McGonnagal remarqua qu'ils étaient tous la elle vint vers eux et leur dit :

- Le professeur Dumbledor vous attend au chateau pour vous aidez a faire les réglages pour le spectacle. Ne le faite pas trop attendre!(McGonnagal )  
- Bien merci professeur! Vous venez vous autre?(Jade)  
- Ouai!(Tous)

Lorsqu'ils pénètrairent dans la grand salle ils eurent le souffle coupé tellement la décoration était belle. Le ciel magique était parcemé d'étoiles et d'étoiles filantes et une belle lune totalement ronde brillait joyeusement. Remus souria pour lui même car s'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il regardait la pleine lune d'un regard humain. Ensuite les habituelles grandes tables avaient été retiré et remplacer par de mignones tables ronde habillement monté et finement décorer. Une piste de danse était instalé au millieu de la pièce avec, qui pendait en hauteur au dessu du centre, une boule mirroir qui reflètait la lumière des flames des dixènes de chandelles qui servait d'éclairage a la salle. Le stage pour le groupe avait été monté la ou reposait habituellement la table des professeurs. Leurs instruments avaient été installés ainsi que les emplis et l'éclairage . Le coeur de Jade, Sirius, Remus et James s'était emballer. Sela fesait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eu droit a un instant de pure bonheur comme celui que leur procuraient un concert. Le professeur Dumbledor les regarda en souriant pui il vint leur dire :

- Alors, êtes-vous prêts?(Dum)  
- Bien sur! Plus que jamais!(James)  
- Merci de nous donner cette chance professeur!(Remus)  
- Sela me fait très plaisir! Bon votre loge est toujours la même alors je vous laisse faire vos ajustement!(Dum)  
- Merci professeur!(Sirius et Jade)  
- De rien mes amis ! A ce soire!(Dumbledor)  
- Aurevoir professeur!(tous)

Et le professeur retourna a son bureau. Immédiatement après, Jade, Remus et James mirent Hermione, Lily et Ron a la porte pour ne pas leur gacher la surprise et ensuite ils se mirent a ce pratiquer. Une heure plus tard Jade sorti de la salle sans prévenir personne et revint quelques minutes plus tard pour programmer quelque chose dans la console. James et Harry lui posèrent des questions mais elle n'y répondit pas. Quelques minutes plus tard ils quittèrent pour aller ce préparé.

A 20hr00, Qaund ils regardèrent dans l'entrebaillement de la porte qui était derière le stage, ils virent une salle pleine a craquer qui attendait fébrillement le mystérieux groupe. A 20hr15 le professeur Dumbledor monta sur la scène et s'aprocha d'un micro et parla :

- Bienvenue Chers élèves a ce grand bal en l'honneur de la fin de la guerre, de nos héros grâce a qui nous sommes encore la et aussi en l'honneur de nos amis défunts. Maintenant j'ai l'immence plaisir de vous présentez ce soir un groupe fabuleux et j'espère leur faire une présentation a la hauteur de leur talent. Donc tout droit sorti de Griffondor ces cinq musiciens sont extrêmement talentueux. Ce groupe est composé de gens singulier qui au premiers abords ne serait pas fait pour être amis. Tout d'abord, Une jeune femme mystérieuse. Dans son regard brille une éternelle étoile de tristesse et de douleur. Personne ne la connait vraiment. Elle a subit plus d'épreuve que vous tous ici amassé. Et le miracle de savie est sa douce voix de cristal. Ensuite il y a ce fils de mangemort devenue évader de prison car il avait faussement été acusé de meurtre. Puis viens le loup. Un loup-garou solitaire qui n'aurait jamais pensé avoir d'amis mais qui pourtant qui a un grand coeur. Puis vient le fils parfait d'une grande famille de sorcier contre l'acien lord noire. Qu'irait-il donc faire avec un fils de mangemort et un loup?Jamais personne n'aurait imaginer leur amitié. Et pour terminer, le dernier mais non le moindre, le jeune homme qui devins un héro a 1 ans. Autant de personalité différente ce sont vus lier par des liens de chair,du coeur, et d'amitié. Leur grand talent est le résulta de ce lien si étrange et si puissant. Mes amis veuiller aplaudire le groupe The Griffindors.(Dumbledor)

Un tonerre d'apladissement rugis quand Jade entra seule sur la scène. Elle salua la foule et dit :

- Merci professeur pour cette présentation merveilleuse! Donc bonsoir a tous! Je me nomme Jade Evans Potter et je suis la chanteuse du groupe. Je vais maintenant vous présenter mes amis, mes musiciens. Tout d'abord au drum veuiller aclammer Remussss « Lunard »Lupin!(Jade)

Remus entra sur scène en saluant la foule. Il était vêtu d'un pentalon noire et d'une chemise de satin verte emmeraude. Il avait aussi les cheveux en desordre. Il avait tenu, ainsi que James et Sirius, a reprendre son ancien look de concert. Lorsqu'il fut assis a son drum il salua la foule et fit un petit solo. Après quelques seconde d'aplaudissement Jade réclama le silence puis ocntinua :

- Maitenant voici le tombeur de ces dame, le séducteur invétéré, voici Sirius « Patmol » Black a la basse!(Jade)

Un autre tonnaire d'aplaudissement. Sirius entra avec son sourir charmeur. Il portait un pentalon noire avec une chemise de satin bleu nuit. Étrangement la couleur de sa chemise faisait énormément ressortir le bleu-gris de ses yeux. Ses cheveux, aussi en bataille que d'habitude, lui donnait un air de séducteur. La foule eu aussi droit a un petit solo de basse. Et Jade continua :

- Maitenant a la guitare électrique, le beau joueur de Quidditch et ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor et fier porteur de son nom voici le grand James « Cornedrue » Potter!(Jade)

Toujours les aplaudissement. James portait des pentalon noire, une chemise à manche courte de satin rouge, ses éternel cheveux en bataille. Chose surpenante il n'avait plus ses lunettes laisse le loisir au filles d'obsever ses magnifique prunelles bleues. Et aussi, James ,en grand amateur de quidditch, il portait des gants d'atrapeur. En fait ils était fait plus mince et moins encombrant pour permettre James de jouer avec. Jade réclama encore une fois le silence puis déclara :

- Bon voici maintenant une nouvelle aquisition!La 2em basse. Ma petite fierté, héhé comprenez c'est mon petit frère, Harry « Darkness » Potter! (Jade)

Immence tonnaire d'aplaudissement. Harry était vêtu de pentalon noir, d'une ceinture a stode, il avait une chemise de satin bleu. Il avait réussi a dompté ses cheveux pour les séparer sur le coté gauche et il avait envoyé ses cheveux de devant vers la droite en une franche dégradé. Et lui aussi s'était départi de ses lunettes ronde pour laissé son regard emmeraude frappé le public par sa brillance. Jade fini par réclamé une dernière fois le silence et dit :

-Bon maintenant place au Spectacle! Nous allons commencer par...(Jade)  
-Un instant! (Sirius)  
-Quoi?(Jade)  
-Il manque quelqu'un a présenté(James)  
-Hein?(Jade)  
-Oui oui! Donc nous avons l'immence honneur...(Harry)  
-De vous présentez...(James)  
-La perle de notre groupe...(Sirius)  
-La belle sans qui nous ne serions pas la...(Remus)  
-L'ange de nos vie...(Harry)  
-La voie de nos coeurs...(James)  
-Et l'amour de nos vie!(Sirius)  
-Voici donc, au vocal, la belle,(Remus)  
-La magnifique(Harry)  
-La talentueuse...(James)  
-La merveilleuse ...(Sirius)  
-Jade Evans Potter!( Harry, James, Sirius, Remus)

Cette fois les aplaudissement explosairent dans la salle. Jade, pour commencer le spectacle, Étais vêtue d'une jupe faite de plusieurs couche de tissu blanc avec des couches de crinoline noir ou rose. Avec sa elle portait un corset en cuir noir et elle avait simplement remonté sa cheveulure de jaie en une queue de cheval. Au pied elle portait des bottes noires.(Un peu le look a Amy lee d'Evanescence) Elle salua la foule et parla :

-Merci pour cette superbe présentation et maintenant nous commençons le spectacle! Donc voici notre première chanson qui s'intitule Holiday!Bon spectacle et j'espère que vous aprécirez!(Jade)

La chanson fut très apréciez. Elle fut suivit _par Don't phunk with my heart, Summer of 69, All that i've got_ et _He wasn't _. Après la dernière Jade prit la parole :

- Alors sa vous plait?(tonairre d'apluadissement) Génial! Alors J'ai une petite surprise pour vous! En fait cette surprise en est aussi une pour les aurtes membres du groupes! Donc mes amis je vous présente celle qui viendra faire ce petit duo avec moi! Donc mes amis voici la mère et la fille sur scène réunie! Voici Lily Potter et nous allons vous interprétez Rich Girl! (Jade)

Les aplaudissement fusèrent lorsque Lily, avec un look de pirate(Celui de Gwen Stefani dans le clip), entra sur scène. Elle était plus sexy qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et James en avait la bouche ouvert de surprise. En un petit pouf devenu caractéristique depuis le début de show, Jade changea de tenu, elle aussi arborait un look de pirate( celui d'Eve dans le clip). La surprise passé les garçons commencèrent a jouer et les filles a chanter. (nda : pour précision Jade chante les parties de Gwen et Lily les parties d'Eve... petite précision vue que les look sont inbversé)

Le duo fut grandement aplaudit. Quand lily eu quitter la scène Jade anonça la dernière chanson :

- Bon nous sommes déja rendu a la dernière chanson avant la petite pose que nous allons prendre. Alors je vous présente une primeur que même mes musiciens ne connaissent pas les paroles! C'est ma toute dernière chanson. Voici Replica.(Jade)

Dans un autre pouf, elle changea encore de tenu. Le public ainsi que James, Sirius, Harry et Remus, retenirent leur souffle. Jade portais les mêmes vêtements que pendant le combat final. Mais elle arborait le look après-guerre. Ses vêtements blanc était maculé de taches noires et de taches rouge. Ses cheveux était en bataille et elle avait un bandage sur le bras gauche en haut du coude et sur la paume de sa main droite jusqu'un peu avant le coude. Elle fit signe au gars et ils lancèrent la musique, apréhendant ses paroles.(nda : bon pour vous éclairsir sur cet habit si jamais il y en as qui ne conaisse pas cette chanson je ovus met les paroles. )

_Replica  
__(Sonata Arctica)_

_I'm home again, I won the war, and now I am behind  
your door. I tried so hard to obey the law, see the  
meaning of this all. Remember me? Before the war.  
I'm the girl who lived next door. Long ago...  
_

_  
As you can see, when you look at me, I'm pieces of  
what I used to be. It's easier if you don't see me  
standing on my own two feet. I'm taller when I sit  
here still, you ask are all my dreams fulfilled.  
They made me a heart of steel, the kind them bullets  
cannot see _

Nothing's what it seems to be,  
I'm a replica, I'm a replica  
Empty shell inside of me  
I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me...

The light is green, my slate is clean, new life to fill  
the hole in me. I had no name, last December, Christmas  
Eve I can't remember. I was in a constant pain, I saw  
your shadow in a rain. I painted all your pigeons red,  
I wish I had stayed home instead.

Nothing's what it seems to be,  
I'm a replica, I'm a replica  
Empty shell inside of me  
I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me...

Are you gonna leave me now, when it is all over  
Are you gonna leave me, is my world now over...

Raising from the place I've been, and trying to keep  
my home base clean. Now I'm here and won't go back believe.

I fall asleep and dream a dream, I'm floating in a  
silent dream. No-one placing blame on me  
But nothing's what it seems to be, yeah.

Nothing's what it seems to be,  
I'm a replica, I'm a replica  
Empty shell inside of me  
I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me...

Nothing's what it seems to be,  
I'm a replica.  
Empty shell inside of me  
I'm a replica. (repeat)

Nothing's what it seems to be,  
I'm a replica, I'm a replica  
Empty shell inside of me  
I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me.

I'm home again, I won the war, and now I am behind  
your door. I tried so hard to obey the law, see the  
meaning of this all. Remember me? Before the war.  
I'm the girl who lived...

Elle fut encore aplaudit. La pluspart des élèves présents, et surtout ceux qui avaient combatuent, ressentait ce qu'elle disait avec sa chanson.Elle souria et leur dit a tous :

- Ouff ! J'ai eu peur qu'elle ne vous plaise pas ! Bon nous allons en pose nous vous revenons d'ici 30 minutes ! (Jade)

Le groupe quitta la scène sous encore plus d'aplaudissement. Dans les coulisses Jade alla ce changer pendant que les autres allaient rejoindre Ron, Hermione, Lily et Ginny. Ils complimentaient tous Lily lorsque Jade décendi les quelques marche sur le côté du stage. Ils étaient tous souflés par sa beauté. Elle portait une robe de bal moldu. La robe était fait de voiles et de soie noire. Elle était emple et le haut était fait en corset. Jade avait simplement boucler ses cheveux en de gros boudins et les avaient laissé retombés gracieusement. Elle était peu maquiller mais ses yeux verts étaient mit en évidence. Sirius s'aprocha et lui dit :

- Wow...Tu est...en fait je sais pas quoi dire ! Tu est si...belle...même ce mot est fade a comparé de toi !(Sirius)  
- Merci, je l'ai prise car je savais qu'elle te plairais !(Jade)

Elle l'embrassa et lorsqu'il ce séparèrent, il l'enmena au millieu de la piste. Tout le monde les regarda passé. Lorsque Sirius mit un genoux a terre toute la foule de curieux ce tourna vers eux poure les observer. Sirius s'éclairsissa la gorge et parla a Jade :

- Ma belle, si tu savais combien je t'aime. J'ai eu si souvent peur de te perdre. Jusqu'a hier je n'avais trouver aucune solution pour ne plus te perdre. Jusqu'a ce que je me vois l'alliance d'or briller au doigt de mon vieux frère. Alors j'ai su que s'était la bonne solution. Alors j'ai cherhcer toute la journée un bijoux qui sois a la hauteur de ta beauté et de mon amour. Celle que j'ai trouver est simple mais aucun autre bijoux ne saurait être plus beau et ne saurait mieux t'allé. Alors je te demande si toi, Jade Evans Potter, veux-tu m'épousé ?(Sirius)

Elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de répondre a sa question d'un geste afirmatif de la tête et par un doux baiser. Elle était beaucoup trop remuer pour dir quoi que ce sois. La salle aplaudissa les nouveaux fiancés. James aprocha alors du couple et planta son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami et lui dit :

- Tu sais que c'est ma fille que tu as demander en mariage ? Alors attend toi que je te surveille toute ta vie et que je ne sois pas bien loin ! Et attend toi a ce que je t'éclate la tronche si tu lui fait le moindre mal !(James)  
-Tu n'irais pas brisé notre amitié pour cela ? De totue f'açon tu n'en aura pas besoin ! J'aime ta fille mon vieux fgaut t'y faire ! Et de totue façon tu sais que je te planterais si jamais on venait a ce battre! Et poru ce qui est de me suivre partout...Sa toujours été comme sa peux importe l'étape de notre vie alors tu crois que tu me fait peur ?(Sirius)

Les Deux amis se regardèrnet et éclatèrent de rire. James pris Sirius dans ses bras et lui dit enfin :

- Non sans farce je suis extrêmement heureux pour vous. Elle n'aurais pas pus faire un meilleur choix. Je suis heureux car je la sais en sécurité...même si elle n'a pas besoin d'être protégée! Donc Félicitation a vous deux !(James)  
- Merci James !(Sirius)

Jade sauta dans les bras de James et pour la première fois depuis son retour a la vie, il sentait vaiment qu'il tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Et Jade se sentait réellement dans les bras de son père. Les félicitaitons fusèrent de partout et la fête repris de plus belle. Vers 22hr00, alors que Jade et les autres venait de lancer les premières notes de Behind These Hazel Eyes, une immence explosion retanti dans la cour du chateau. La foule ce mit a paniquer et a se poser des quesiton. Est-ce que voldermort était toujours en vie et furieux ? Est-ce que c'était des mangemort voulant ce vanger ? autant de question comme celle ci fusait partout. Jade ,elle, savait pertinament qu'est-ce qui ce passait. Elle lança un regard triste et résolu au professeur Dumbledor qui venait de monté sur la scène pour s'adressé au élève. Il lui renvoya un regard désolé en comprenant ce qui ce passait. Jade sauta a bas de la scène et marcha vers la porte de la grande salle sa robe noire fandant l'air et les élèves s'écartant sur son passage pour ensuite ce mettre a sa suite. Elle ouvrit les grandes portes de Poudlard qui était condamnées depuis quelques jours et avança sur le pas des marche. Sa robe et sa chevelure volaient dans les air. Elle fit un sourir amère a celui qui était devant elle et lui dit :

- Nous y voila finalement...(Jade)

* * *

**_Le commentaire de Lily Jolie :P_**

Héhé voici mes petits commentaires :P Bon je tien a spécifier que ces chansons ne m'apartiennent pas bien que pour les besoin de la cause j'ai dit que c'était Jade qui les avaient écrite. Donc je vais mettre la liste des chansons nommées.

Holiday – Green Day  
Don't Phunk With My Heart – Black Eyed Peas  
Summer Of 69 – Bryan Adams  
All That I've Got – The Used  
He Wasn't – Avril Lavigne  
Rich Girl – Gwen Stefani feat. Eve  
Behind These Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson  
Replica – Sonata Arctica (petit conseil loader la chanson pour pouvoir un peu voir quels sentiments Jade veux faire passé par cette chanson...l'effet quand tu l'écoute et tu prend en ligne de compte les évènement de la fic j'trouve sa fait vraiment hot...tkas a vous de choisir)

La c'est un indict sur la robe noire de Jade... C'est celle que porte la chanteuse Kelly Clarkson dans son vidéo clip Behind These Hazel Eyes. La robe noire. Je la trouve superbe ! Bon plus..on ce revoir dans la réponse des Reviews :P

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux Reviews**

Bon pour ce qui est des reviews...jme souvient pu si je l'ai dit a kek part...j'vais y répondre quand je vais avoir reçcu tout les reviews des chapitres 17, 18, 19...pcq pour l'instant chu fouré bin raide la dedans...et si jamais j'en oublie alors dites moi le! Babye plus!


	20. Chapitre 18

_Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel_

_Chapitre 18 : Règlement de Compte_

_Vers 22hr00, alors que Jade et les autres venait de lancer les premières notes de Behind These Hazel Eyes, une immence explosion retanti dans la cour du chateau. La foule ce mit a paniquer et a se poser des quesiton. Est-ce que voldermort était toujours en vie et furieux ? Est-ce que c'était des mangemort voulant ce vanger ? autant de question comme celle ci fusait partout. Jade ,elle, savait pertinament qu'est-ce qui ce passait. Elle lança un regard triste et résolu au professeur Dumbledor qui venait de monté sur la scène pour s'adressé au élève. Il lui renvoya un regard désolé en comprenant ce qui ce passait. Jade sauta a bas de la scène et marcha vers la porte de la grande salle sa robe noire fandant l'air et les élèves s'écartant sur son passage pour ensuite ce mettre a sa suite. Elle ouvrit les grandes portes de Poudlard qui était condamnées depuis quelques jours et avança sur le pas des marche. Sa robe et sa chevelure volaient dans les air. Elle fit un sourir amère a celui qui était devant elle et lui dit :_

_- Nous y voila finalement...(Jade)_

- Bien sur ! Que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais t'abandonner a ces idiots?(...)  
- Bien sur que non je ne suis pas idiote ! Je savais bien que tu reviendrais ! Mais apparament c'est toi, Lucius, l'idiot dans cette histoire ! Tu na pas encore compris que je ne t'appartiendrais plus jamais ?(Jade)  
- Tu es a moi que tu le veuille ou non ! (Lucius)  
-Autant mourir ! (Jade)  
-Il en est hord de quesiton !(Lucius)

Tout ceux qui assistaient a la scène, confinés sur le pas de la porte, étaient médusés par les paroles prononcés. Personne ne bougea lorsque Lucius se mit a s'aprocher des marches. Lorsqu'enfin il défigea, Sirius ce précipita vers Jade. Il ce heurta malheureusement sur le même champ de force que la dernière fois. Frustré et impuissant il hurla a Jade :

-Pourquoi ne me laisse tu pas t'aider ?(Sirius)  
-Je ne veux pas qui t'arrive quelques chose par ma faute. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser risquer ta vie pour la mienne qui n'a plus aucune valeur. Tu te sacrifirait pour rien.(Jade)  
-Voyons tu sais très vien que j'éliminerai Malfoie d'un tour de main ! Je ne risquerai rien !(Sirius)  
-Je sais tout sa...Mais te laissé le tuer m'éliminerai du même coup. Je suis comdamnée mon amour et tu n'y peux rien. Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu aille ma mort sur la conscience. Maintenant adieu mon bel amour. Sache que peux importe ou je serais je t'aimerai toujours et je veillerai sur vous tous. Si vous voulez des réponses a vos questions demander a Sev' il saura quoi faire( Jade)  
- Non !(Sirius)

D'un simple coup de baguette elle coupa le son entre elle et les autres. Plus personne n'entendait ce qu'elle disait et elle n'entendait plus les autres parler. Elle avança sur la première marche et regarda Lucius aprocher. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et tendit les bras devant elle les paumes vers le ciel. Un grand vent ce leva et la porta jusqu'au centre de la pelouse devenu champ de bataille. Elle ce concentra encore un peu pendant que le vent souflait encore en soulevant sa robe et ses cheveux. Puis, lorsqu'une boule argent et lumineuse ce créa dans ses mains, elle récita une vieille formule en latin. Au première loge, dans l'entré, ce trouvait(de gauche a droite) Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermionne, Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, Rogue, Dumbledor et McGonnagal. Rogue compris assez vite ce que Jade fesait et le choc l'obligea a s'apuiller sur l'épaule de Sirius. Ils remarquèrent tous la réaction du maître des potions et le questionnèrent du regard. Une larme perla au coin des yeux de Severus lorsqu'il dit :

- Elle va éliminer Lucius pour qu'il ne fasse plus souffrir quelqu'un comme il l'a fait souffrir elle. Mais la mort de Lucius entrainera automatiquement la sienne...(Rogue)

Personne n'eu le temps de répondre car ils entendirent un cris déchirant. La barrière insonorisante avait craquer car ce sortilège lui demandait beaucoup de puissance. Le cris provenait aussi d'elle car la magie de ce sort la tuait peu a peu par l'intérieur la fesait horriblement souffir. Soudian, en une fraction de seconde, tous cessa . La boule d'énergie étant devenue assez grosse, Jade la dirigea vers Lucius qui la prit en pleine poitrine. Il fut projeter 10 mètres plus loin . Il s'crasa, mort, contre un arbre. Étant directement relier a Lucius, Jade fut aussi projeter a 10 mètre mais elle, elle atterrie contre un mure du chateau. C'est a ce moment que la barrière protectrice éclata signifiant la mort de Jade. Personne ne pouvait y croire. Tous était figé. Cependant ils revinrent tous a la réalité en voyant Harry ce plier en deux sous la douleur. Étant le jumeau de Jade il sentit sa soeur mourir ce qui lui causa une douleur fulgurante. Alors Sirius s'élença vers Jade vite suivi par les autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des son corps, ils la trouvèrent étendu sur le dos. Sirius prit le corps sans vie de sa bien aimée et déversa toute les larmes qu'il avait en lui. James et Remus s'aprochèrent d'eux. James prit son frère dans ses bras et le consola. Remus lui embrassa Jade sur le frond pour lui dire adieu et, en relevant la tête, remarqua quelque chose. Il souria et dit a Sirius :

- Je sais, mon cher ami, que mes paroles n'enlèveront pas ta peine car je la sais profonde. Mais sache que, peu importe ou elle est maintenant, elle est heureuse. Regarde, elle sourie.(Remus)

En effet Jade souriait. Un sourir sincère, de bien-être. Enfin elle était libre et,comme l'avais dit Remus, peu importe ou elle était maintenant elle était réellement heureuse et redevenue completement elle-même. Soudain des flocons de neiges ce mirent a tomber. Les premiers de ce mois de Novembre. Ils venait comme pour apuyer les dirent de Remus car jamais rien n'avait fait sourir Jade autant que les premières neiges qu'elle adorait.

Dumbledor finit par écarter gentilment Sirius pour prendre le frèle corps sans vie de Jade. Donc le professeur Dumbledor prit Jade dans ses bras pour la conduire a l'infirmerie alors que les autres professeurs ce chargeait de celui de Lucius. Une étrange prossession d'élèves et de professeurs suivirent ce funestre cortège. Des centaines d'élèves et de professeurs pleuraient la perte de cet ange. Arrivé devant les portes de l'infirmerie, le cortège stopa et seulement Dumbledor et les proches de Jade entrèrent. Pomfresh fondit en larme en voyant le pâle corps que Dumbledor tenait dans ses bras. A contre coeur il s'en sépara et l'étendit sur un lit pour ensuite la recouvrir d'un drap blanc. Ensuite il jeta un sort de concervation sur le cadavre de la morte.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuné, Dumbledor prit la parole.

- Hier soire est survenue une grande tragédie. L'une des deux héros de cette guerre, Jade Potter, est décédée . La mort de cette douce jeune femme est une grande perte pour toute notre communauté. Décédée a 16 ans, Jade Evans Potter était beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir. Du moins c'est que la plus part de vous croyez. Mais notre amie a vécu dans sa courte vie plus d'horreur que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Elle a grandit dans une famille qui n'était pas la sienne en sachant que ses parents avait été assassiné. Elle eu, pour seule compagnie tout au long de son enfance, le meilleur ami de son défunt père. Et oui Jade a grandi dans le passé à l'époque ou ses parents était enfant et vivant. Elle a rencontré son père à l' age de 9 ans. Quel poid peut être plus lourd pour enfant que le fait de savoir qu'il cotoit ton père a chaque jour et qu'il est destiné a mourir ? Ce poid elle l'a porté jusqu'a sa 4eme année a poudlard, poid qui s' étais multiplier avec la venu de sa mère. En plus de ce poid une rage et une douloureuse tristesse avait grandit dans son coeur en même temps que l'amitié naissante entre ses parents et le traitres qui causera leur mort. Ensuite, au millieu de sa 4em année, elle changera de monde pour celui ou ses parent son mort depuis longtemps pour venir veiller sur son frère prète a lui venir en aide s'il le fallait. Le monde qu'elle avait rejoind était guère plus acceuillant que le premier car moins d'un an après son arrivé dans celui-ci elle vois l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout mourir les laissant, elle et leur autre meilleur ami, seul dans ce monde. Puis elle du ce cacher toute l'été car voldemort la poursuivait. Ensuite, au début de cette année un espoir nouveau vin lui redonné vie, l'espoir de pouvoir ramener a la vie ses parents et l'amour de sa vie, de vaincre le mage noire. Elle retourna donc dans ce monde ou les gens qu'elle aimait était vivant et possible a sauver. Après avoir effectuer ce qu'elle avait a faire las-bas et être revenue, elle réssusita ces personnes chers a son coeur dans la nuit du 31 Octobre au 1er Novembre. Puis tout bascula. A peine leur retrouvaille faite, la bataille finale éclate. Beaucoup trop d'innocent son tués et elle a de la dificulter a s'en remettre. Puis alors qu'elle commençait a revenir parmis nous ce règlement de compte viens lui enlever ce qui lui restait de volonté la poussant a tuer Lucius entrainant ainsi sa propre mort. Peut-êre ne saurons-nous jamais la nature du lien existant entre eux mais le fait est qu'il est la cause de notre peine aujourd'uit. Enfin toute cette histoire pour dire que malgré ces 16ans Jade avait vécu presqu'autant de malheur que moi dans ma longue vie et que son âme était déja très vieille. Quoi qu'il en sois elle a fait face a la mort avec le sourir car c'était sa délivrance, son passeport pour une vie meilleur. Pour terminé, n'oublier jamis que peu importe ou elle ce trouve elle est heureuse et qu'elle peu veiller a sa guise sur les gens qu'elle aimait. Les funérailles auront lieu Lundi prochain et d'ici la les cours son suspendu.(Dumbledor)

Jamais ,dans toute sa vie Dumbledor n'avait vue autant de douleur et de tristesse et jamais il n'avait ressentit ses sentiments avec autant de force. Il avait beau, comme beaucoup d'autre, ce répéter qu'elle était heureuse la douleur restait forte.

Sirius n'avait même pas prit la peine de ce lever cette journée la. Plus rien ne vallait la peine sans elle. Sans l'amour de sa vie il n'était plus rien. Ne serais-ce que pour lui faire plaisir il restait en vie. Car depuis les dernière heures il songeait à allé la retrouver mais depuis une petite conversation avec son fieul il avait changer d'idée pour elle. Il avait compris qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il meure pour elle, qu'elle voulais qu'il continue a vivre.

Pendant toute la semaine le chateau sembla imprègner de toute cette tristesse. Même la mort de tout ces élèves n'avait pas causé tant de peine. Réellement, la communaité sorcière venais de subir un dure coup. Presque plus dure encore que le retour de Voldermort quelques années avant...


	21. Chapitre 19

_Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel_

_Chapitre 19 : La fin d'une Aventure_

Belle tel un ange, une pâle jeune femme reposait dans un cercueil au millieu d'une salle. Elle avait un sourir doux et on lui devinait une grande beauté. Maintenant son âme était parmis les anges et avait quitté ce monde qui n'était pas pour elle. La grande salle ou avait lieu les funérailles de cet ange était pleine de gens. Tous était venu rendre un dernier homage a cette héroïne. Personne après personne défilait devant le micro sur le podium pour parler de la jeune femme. Puis vint le tour de la famille et des amis. Les parents de la jeune femme ne dirent aucun mot ne sachant pas comment exprimer leur pensées et leur douleur. L'amoureux de la belle ne parla pas ne voulant partager avec personne sa peine et tentait désepérément de ce convaincre qu'elle était toujours la. Son frère la connaissait depuis trop peu longtemps pour pouvoir parlé d'elle. Tous ce qu'il dit c'est qu'elle lui manquait mais qu'au moins il la savait heureuse donc il ne souffrait pas. Une dernière personne vêtu de blanc, ce qui ce distinguait facilement dans cette mare de noire, se leva pour parler. Il aprocha du micro et commença son discour :

- Tell un bel ange tu nous a apporté la joie et le bonheur. Nos vie auraient été fades sans toi et qui sais si nous vivrions encore aujoud'hui. Tu a toujours tout fait pour nous et tu a risquer mainte et mainte fois ta vie pour les notre qui, a comparé de la tienne, n'avait pas grande valeur. Tu a toujours été bonne avec tout le monde, même avec les traitres ou les rejetés. Tu avait une grande âme et tout le monde t'apréciait. Malgré les malheurs de ta vie tu a toujours gardé ce si beau sourir qu'encore maintenant tu affiche. Nous savons que tu voulais que personne souffre de ta mort car tu disait ne pas en valoir la peine. Mais sache que nous serions tous prêt a souffrir mille mort pour toi et a damné notre âme pour que la tienne sois saufe. Bel ange aux yeux emmeraudes, puisse-tu être heureuse là ou tu es et puisse-tu être enfin en paix avec toi-même et avec tes démons. J'espère que nos paroles te parvienne là ou tu es et qu'elles te touchent. Je ne sais pas si nous aurons un jour la chance de rencontrer une personne aussi merveilleuse que toi. Et même si cela devait arriver, tu peux être tranquille jamais nous te remplacerons n'y ne t'oublirons. Ce serais une trahison impardonable envers toi. Je te fais maitenant mes adieu, ma chère amie, et j'ai un dernier mot a te dire. Merci ma belle de cette vie que tu ma offerte.

L'homme en blanc eu droit a une ovation pour son si beau discour. Il calma la foule et redessendit s'assir. Bientot le vieux professeur clotura la cérémonie . Le père, le fiancer, l'ami,l'homme en blanc, le frère et le rouquin soulevèrent le cercueil et le portèrent jusqu'au magnifique mosolé de marbre blanc qui avait été construit dans un petit cimetière fraichement instalé de l'autre côté du lac. Sur le toit de ce mosolé était fièrement assise dans l'herbe une panthère noire avec un petit signe particulier. Une cicatrice sur le flanc droit. Lorsque la porte du mosolé fut définitivement refermée et que les gens commençaient a quitter Poudlard, Le père, le fiancé, le frère, la mère, l'ami, le rouquin et la brunette vinrent parlé a l'homme en blanc. Le père s'arpocha plus et lui dit :

- Severus, je...nous...voudrions nous excuser pour tout ce qu'on t'a fait. On c'est rendu compte, un peu trop tard, que Jade avait eu raison de devenir ton amie. Nous sommes sincères et on veux repartir a zéro, pour Jade.(James)  
-Elle me la souvent dit qu'un jour vous vous excuseriez. J'accept vos excuses mais ne penser pas que je vais devenir votre meilleur ami!(Severus)  
-On comprend c'est pareil pour nous!(Sirius)  
-Professeur,puis-je vous poser une question?(Harry)  
-Laquelle?(Severus)  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous habiller en blanc?(Harry)  
-(petit rire) C'est une vieille blague entre Jade et moi. Elle c'est toujours plein que je portais que du noire. Un jour elle ma dit :« A mes funérailles je veux que tu porte du blanc!» et elle est parti a rire. C'est un peu pour lui prouver que je n'avait pas oublier!(Severus)  
-C'est bien elle sa! Bon on devrait y allé le professeur Dumbledor doit nous attendre pour la lecture du testament!(Harry)

Ils arpentèrent rapidement le chateau jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Dumbledor les fit entré et assoir et commença a lire le text.

- Mes chers amis, si vous lisez ceci c'est qu'enfin je suis décédée. Ne soyez pas triste je suis bien maintenant. Bon je sais que j'ai amener quelques secret avec moi dans la tombe. Dont ce funestre lien entre Lucius Malfoie et moi et tout ces malheurs dont ont surment parlés Severus et Dumbledor dans un discour quelconque. La réponse a toute vos questions sont dans mon journal intime. Seul moi et Severus en connaissons la cachette. Donc, Severus, je te demande de le leur donner qu'ils puisse enfin tout savoir. Je vous avertis vous n'arpécirez surment pas ce qui y est consigné et Severus remontera surment beaucoup dans votre estime! Héhé! Sans lui je croit que ça ferait longtemps que je ne serais plus sur terre... Enfin bon, passons a mes possession. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui m'appartenait si ce n'est ma basse, mes vêtements, ma baguette, ma magie et quelques autres truc sans importance. Donc comme je l'avait exprécément demander au professeur Dumbledor ma baguette doit être avec moi dans ma tombe donc cela fait un objet de moins. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ma basse elle va a mon petit frère. Harry je veux que tu sache que je suis fière d'être la soeur du grand Harry Potter! Et je suis fière de toi. Je sais que tu réussira ta vie et que tu deviendra un auror très réputé. Je te laisse ma place petit frère donc veille bien sur mes maraudeurs adorés, sur notre mère et sur tes amis et n'oublie jamais que les amis, peu importe ce que l'on vit, sont toujours la pour te soutenir même si tu ne leur dit pas ce qui te tracasse. Alors prend soin d'eux car tu aura souvent besoin de leur présence a tes côtés. N'oublie jamais mes paroles...c'est peut-être les plus intelligentes que tu m'a entendu dire ! Je blague! Comme quoi même après la mort un maraudeur reste un maraudeur! Mais sa on le savait! Bon pour le reste de mes trucs prenez ce que vous avez envis d'avoir tant et aussi longtemps que vous ne vous chicanez pas! Bon et bien je crois que c'est tout...Je vous dit adieu mes amis, mon amour. Quoi qu'il arrive je ne serais jamais bien loin mais prenez quand même soin de vous! Au revoir! Que Merlin vous protège!

Une heure plus tard, après avoir pris ce qu'ils désiraient,ils ce dirent aurevoir et alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione retournaient a Griffondor, Remus et Severus dans leurs appartement, James, Lily et Sirius quittait Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux grilles du château Sirius s'arrèta et regarda vivement en arrière. James le regarda et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?(James)  
-J'ai cru voir une ombre...Famillière...Mais avec des ailes...laisse tomber on continue.(Sirius)  
-Okay(James)

Ils n'instèrent pas et ils traversèrent les grilles pour ensuite transplaner jusqu'au Square Grimaud. Sirius croyait avoir rêvé mais pourtant...l'ombre qui lui était si famillière était réellement la...Réellement je ne sais pas si le mot est juste mais le fait est qu'elle y était...avec ces ailes blanches...

_**The End?**_

_**Or to be continued?**_

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:** Bon et bien nous y voilà! C'est la fin! Je vois d'ici la tête que vous faites! Vous devez vous dire quelque chose dans le genre : « A non! Elle nous abandonne la! Sans la vérité sur Jade et Lucius! Elle est trop cruelle! » lol ne vous inquiétez pas! Vous finirez par tout savoir car la suite s'en viens! La suite va s'intituler « Le retour de l'ange et du démon ».Je vous laisse présager la suite! ) Je m'excuse aussi pour le long délais mais c'est que j'avais plus le net sur mon ordi et celui qu'on avait en attendantétait trop lent pour que je puisse posté quoi que ce sois sur / Mais au moins pour me faire pardonner je vous ai posté 3 chapitre et promis une suite dont le premier chapitre viendra très vite! Donc c'est sa! J'espère que ma fic vous aura plu et que la suite sera aussi bonne! Donc a la prochaine tout le monde! 

Lily Jolie p


End file.
